what once was, will never be
by Seanolly
Summary: Tom had never a liking for anyone, until he meets Jane. Together they drive each other insane, but they also find themselves in ways the would of never known. chapter 28
1. every life has a turn and a twist

**It's just a touch up. Nothing big. I hope you like it.

* * *

**

The rain was pouring loudly; every drop was like a size of a marble. While the moonlight was hidden beneath the clouds, as a girl stood in the rain, waiting for something. Something she was waiting for wasn't coming, nothing came and no one came, only emptiness inside her filled up in her. Her cloak was back in the common room, where she was minutes ago, only now to dash outside where she felt isolated. Isolated from everyone and everything, away from the yells, mummers, gossips, and talk.

Where no voice could be heard, but her own, her heart beating at a slow pace as she slowly wiped back the hair from her face that was wet. As her dark green eyes looked up in the sky, looking for comfort she whipped her head back and opened her mouth to taste the acid rain. Drop by drop, it never had tasted to good to her, she smiled as she looked at the full moon. Now she felt so alive by the moon, she opened her hands and arms out into the moon, hoping that the bright moon would take her away. To fly, fly away from this world for a moment where she would find peace and within her. Everything felt so still and quiet, she felt like she was one with herself, no one to tell her what to do, no one to say what is right or wrong, no one to place her down.

But was sadly mistaken by a howl, all peace broke from her now and irritation over came her, by this she went back into the castle soaking wet in her clothes, with no care, she passed by students who looked at her bamboozled by the way she looked. As she walked on she turned the corridor of the entrance she bumped into a tall man, she looked up and said, "Sorry about that!"

It was the Head boy, she never fancied them but at least she knew how to be respectful. He had dark black hair, dark chocolate eyes, with a stern look on his face, as he towered her. He was in the same year as her, now she noticed him. It was Tom Riddle. Once in a while she would notice him from class but never bothered to really pay attention to him.

As she stepped aside to move on, he swiftly seized her arm in a soft way. "What where you doing outside?" he asked in a low tone while looking at her. For a while his eyes were hypnotizing, giving her a glance of curiosity. Slowly she answered his question, "I stood out in the rain, why don't you try it sometime?" only now did she realize how handsome he was, but he still had a look that would kill you.

"You know your not suppose to be out in the school grounds at night! Would you like me to deduct points from your house, Miss . . .," he said in monotonous tone.

"Faradey! I know the rules enough; I don't think you have to remove any points. So if you don't mind, I would like to get dry since I am wet and I am sure that I am making your cloak wet." she said in a sarcastic tone. _'Why does he always have to look at me? Can't he at least look away for once.' _she thought to herself. Just then he looked at his cloak and he looked at her clothing. Her wet white shirt was transparent enough to see her bra; he blushed lightly and let go off her. So gladly that he let go off her, she sniggered at his blushing and walked off to the common room.

As Jane walked off, he turned to see her go. _'Why did I blush?'_ He thought to himself, _'It's not like me to do that?' _this girl made him blush for once and never had any girl done that to him. Sure he was quite handsome, but he never really took notice on girls, he was always in his own mind. This one was quite a mystery to him; once in a while he had seen her in classes. He a Slytheran and she a Griffindor, together they had potions and D.A.D.A., he knew she was a good student since she was almost praised be every teacher. It was something that she didn't take for granted, but still it was something she could at least cling on to. Quietly he walked out of the school grounds and looked up at the sky. Finally he knew what she meant, it was a beautiful night and it was quite tempting for him to walk in the rain. Instead he forced himself back into the castle and continued with his duties.

* * *


	2. talk to me geez!

Ha, thanks for your review **justplaindork, **your rock! Other then that, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! By the way, song of the day is 'Until the day I die.' by Story of the year. I LOVE THAT SONG!

The next morning everyone was on to their duties, Jane walked into the Great Hall there was a loud scream from behind her. A girl was crying holding a letter yelling out loud something that no one could understand. Her friends gathered around her to comfort her, Professors were now looking around to see what was all the commotion. Slowly they talked to her and sent her into a classroom so that the students wouldn't watch her breakdown. Jane felt bad for her, not knowing what happened, she still had sympathy toward her.

Classes passed on as usual, the day was running by fast. Humming tunes in her head as she was on her last class. Potions were running by nicely, there was no pranks being set by students and the teacher seemed to be calm about the class. Nevertheless there was an odd feeling around her, she couldn't tell what it was, the hair in the back of her head started to rise. Like an agitated animal, she looked around to see what it was that was bothering her, and then she noticed a pair of chocolaty eyes staring at her. The same eyes that had meet her last night, those haunting hypnotizing eyes. Quickly looking away, she quivered a little. Hoping that no one saw that, she tried to continue on with her work. Still there was someone watching her, but by the time she looked back, he wasn't looking at her. 'Damn, this is a freaking curse. No more am I going outside to stand in the rain and get wet, while this freak comes around the corridor.'

Just then a third year student entered the classroom, he went to the professor and whispered something in his ears. He looked at Jane and nodded at the student, "Jane, you are wanted by Professor Dumbledore. You too Tom! Both of you are excused." he instructed to both of them. Quickly Jane walked out of the classroom so that Tom wouldn't be walking next to her, she made her way through the corridors at a hasty pace. It was now so silent, she couldn't hear anyone behind her; she guessed she most of lost him, but still she wondered, "Where's Tom?" she said silently to herself. When she turned around to see where he was, he was behind her walking silently like a snake slowly slithering on its victim "Yes!" he asked patiently. It was possibly the scariest thing that had happened to her, Tom had walked so fast and that he did it in such silence that no one would of figured it out that he was just around the corner. Not just that, she felt like she almost ran, just to get away from him. Maybe that's why he was such a good prefect?

"No nothing. Just wondering." she said slowly as she continued walking on.

They both entered Professor Dumbledores office as he greeted them by his desk. Together they stood side by side, stood up straight with their hands on there back, and both said in a friendly tone "Yes Professor?" They quickly looked at each other in surprise and looked away. Dumbledore gave a soft laugh, "That's what I like to see from my Head boy and Head Girl!" he said.

"Head Girl sir?" Jane asked in a questionable tone. "I am not a Head Girl sir!" she corrected him.

"Well, that's what I need to talk to you about. Please sit down both of you!" he waved to the seats in front of his desk.

"If you both were in the Great Hall this morning, our Head girl was going through some tough time. She had gotten bad news, I am sorry I can't say what it was about. Strictly confidential! This news that she had received had made her excuse herself from the school. Totally acceptable, but not acceptable for her to leave her duties behind. So I have to find another Head girl to take over her job and I want you to do it Jane! I can understand if you choose not to except this offer, but I want to ask you if you want to do this!" he told Jane.

Jane was thinking about it, now she was really happy about it, _'Wow, Head Girl! That would be great, but wouldn't it mean having to have less free time? But this is a job that I can do at least! It would be so much fun.' _Forgetting all about Tom being there, she didn't realize that she had to work with him. "Yes, I'll take the offer sir!" she said with enthusiasm.

"Wonderful! Now you know you can't withdraw from this position? This is a very important position that I trust that you can hold. Until then you will have Mr. Riddle help you and hopefully teach you about being a Prefect." Jane's stomach lurched, _'Fuck, I forgot about him! Damn it, I'm stuck with him.' _she thought to herself as the good feeling had gone away.

"Thank you for taking this position this means a lot to me and for our school, since our former Head girl is gone. Until then, I want you to go ahead and pack your things so that you can get settled into your new room. Tom will be at the portrait to help you carry your things, so your excused. But Tom, I need to have a quick word with you." She walked out of his office and into the stairs, still she was thinking about how she was going to try and get over Tom always freaking her out. _'Try to brush it off, that's just what any boy would do. They always look at girls, blah, blah, blah, and then they end up doing some weird stuff. Man, I think we might just be total enemies . . . Ah I'll make the effort to at least try. Besides, why would I want to be with a guy who has crazy psycho eyes.' _Laughing silently as she walked down to the Griffindor common room.

"Tom, I hope you can handle her! She is a bright student and I am sure that she can get the job done. Please help her out when she needs it. Advice her to do what your job is suppose to do." Dumbledore said in a confident voice. This gave some hope to Tom, but he still wondered, "You mean like a babysitter?" he asked in an doubtful voice.

"Something more or less like it. Just teach her about the rules and the basics and do keep an eye out on her. She will be an asset to you later; you may not think that now. But I think you will see later on how she will be. You may go!"

_'This dreaded girl will now be my partner! And to think, I have to watch this girl who hardly knows what she's doing? I don't even like to baby-sit, never tried it and I never will. But you can take this to your advantage! Yes, you can make it as your own . . . Besides she wouldn't even know!' _he thought to himself as he walked out of the office.

As she ran up to pack her things, her friend was in the room reading a book. "Hey, what took you?" the girl said who had long hair that was tall, way taller then Jane. Her name was Ann. They have been friends since they started school; together they had been through everything, detention, late sneak-outs, and even the tears. Every time they managed to tell each other just about everything, but for a while she wanted to hold this back from her friend, sooner or later she knew that she had to tell her.

"Guess what?" Jane asked her.

"What? You finally got a boyfriend?" she asked desperately.

"Uh, no. And you wish! I have just been asked to be Head girl." Jane told her in a boring tone just to see how she would react. Well it worked, she jumped of her bed screaming in excitement and bear hugged her. Liking how Ann took it, she patted her back to thank her, but it was kind of hard since she really couldn't breath. It was too hard; she had to hit her back to make her recognize that she couldn't breath. Finally Ann took notice, she quickly let her go, while Jane gasped for air.

"I am so happy for you, damn what did you have to do in order for you to get the spot?" Ann joked to her. Jane explained what had happened to the former head girl, plus she included about what Dumbledore had said. It was appealing to her to explain about Tom, but decided to leave that part out. Eventually Ann seemed to have caught up with her when she had mentioned about the Head Boy being a handsome. "You know what, some girls intentionally want to get caught from him."

"Sad! You think they would be just a little smart just to stay away from him. Last night was different if they knew what I meant. He creeps me out!"

"Wait, what did you mean by last night? Did he catch you when you came in all wet?"

"Yeah, wait! How did you know I came in all wet? I thought you were all asleep?"

"Well, let's just say I wasn't exactly asleep all the way. I saw you come in all wet, I thought you were in the shower but had forgotten to take off all your clothes!" Ann paused for a moment, "So how did he take it?" Jane rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her head. Laughing at her she caught it on time and sat on her bed, asking her more questions. Once you say something to her, she might never stop. "Since I was all wet and the fact that I didn't have my cloak. I was with my white shirt, bad idea to wear during a timeout in the rain, but I couldn't help it. I went back in and he caught me, only he had to hold my arm so that I wouldn't get away; like I was some criminal." Ann gasped when she heard Jane say this.

"I guess he was thinking that I was going to get away from him, without being disciplined; but I would of just gladly stayed there to hear what he had to say. You wouldn't believe the look he gave me, it was like I was a little child that had made a mess. But eventually I wiggled my way out by telling him that I am possibly making him wet by my own clothes touching his. And guess what? This guy has a break down. He blushed when he saw me all wet when he tried to hide it. It was so funny!" Jane laughed out loud. Ann was laughing too in amusement. Together they talked about how they would have to meet up after classes, since they were now going to be in different dormitories.

Jane parted from the common room while dragging her case. She only had one suitcase to carry, since she didn't have too much stuff. Tom was outside of the portrait waiting for her, he didn't look too happy when she approached him with his hands folded, leaning on wall, waiting impatiently. "It's about time! How many are there?" he exclaimed coldly. Jane gave him a foul look and moodily said, "One, but I think I got it!"

Together they walked to the Head common room. They didn't say a word to each other; silence was just fine for her. In addition he was in front of her to guide her where the room is, so she felt a little bit more at ease. They stopped at a door that was behind a flower portrait, he said "Strawberry duke." the door opened and they entered inside. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen, way better then the common room. But that was just the beginning, they were inside the common room, then he led her to her bedroom. "This is your bedroom and the bathroom is right here," he pointed to the door next to hers. Then she noticed the door, right to the bathroom, "Where does that door lead to?" he cautiously turned towards her and said, "That would be my room! So I suggest that you wouldn't go in there and I will not interrupt you." That was going to be quite easy for her, after all she liked privacy and she wouldn't go bother him.  
"No problem! Just loosen up a bit, you're like a teacher!" she patted his back.

Her bedroom was decorated with Red and Gold, everything that was in there she simply loved. Her bed was a king size bed, never had she slept in one of those. The covers looked like they were made out of expensive materials, she felt like a Queen. She unloaded all her things and quickly made it her own, everything seemed so perfect to her. It was already 9'oclock and she was ready to take a shower, but before she could get started, someone knocked on the door. Guessing that it was Tom she opened the door and said, "Yes Tom?" and correct she was, it was he.

"You have to get started on your training, I was strictly told by Professor Dumbledore that I am to teach you about being a head girl."

"Now?"

"Yes! You must keep a watch out on the corridors every night. For at least 3 hours,"

"Wha- but- okay." she said in a depressing tone. '_Damn, I am a night owl. But I don't know about 3 hours, that's until 12. As long as they don't wipe me out. Well I can live up to it. At least I can walk alone at night, maybe I can think better.' _

"Let's go!" he beckoned her. With a big sigh she walked out with him out into the door and into the corridors. As they walked he was explaining to her what there duties and tasks were. "You are to watch the corridors for any one that is not suppose to be out, no student should be walking around no later then 10. You have the right to deduct points from students if they ever should misbehave, but do not abuse it. If you are found abusing the rules you will go into detention or into someone else could be taking your job. I noticed that you have friends; you are not aloud to let them slide for anything. First you give them a warning, second if they do not listen you may deduct points from there house, third if they still don't listen, you give them detention. Any questions?" he turned around to look at her as she was making faces while looking up at the roof, not knowing that he had stopped she bumped into him. "Uh, yeah I heard you. Loud and clear!" she smiled trying to make it look like that accident didn't happened. "Are you by any chance clumsy?" he asked her. This was quite a surprise to her that he had asked this question, it was a little insulting at first; however it was kind of true. Jane was clumsy when she was a little girl; even now she is clumsy but not that much, "Truthfully, yes! But once in a while I am on track and not too clumsy." Tom gave her a empty expression and continued walking. This was driving her insane, he just keeps giving her a blank look every time like she is stupid, it felt like a curse. Now it felt like this was going to be the hardest time she was going to have. It was like dealing with an adult, but only he was a teenager, _'He has to relax once in a while. What do I have to do to make him stop looking at me like that? Can't I just poke his eyes out?' _

The first night was deafeningly crazy, students everywhere running around like hound dogs. One student was jinxing another student, while another was getting into a duel. Jane luckily stopped the duel, but not enough time to stop the jinxing. A girl ended up going to the hospital wing with boils all over her body. Feeling sorry for her, she deducted points from her house; thanks to her head teacher she gave her detention. The night was passing by so fast but also wearing her out too, once in a while she saw Tom, but he was always walking about. For a while she thought to ask him for help but it was impossible, she didn't want to have him give her a foolish look. It was already 12'oclock and she as ready to sleep, _'Geez, first day and I am already dying! I knew it wasn't going to be this easy. This is what you get Jane!' _slowly she made her way back to the flower portrait, she was so ready to get out of her clothes she took of her cloak. Except she had a feeling that she wasn't alone, a shiver went up her spine as she turned around. A cold feeling swept passed her, like a ghost had touched her. It was dark by the portrait, unable to see anything around her. So with instinct she took out her wand and muttered, "Lumos." her wand revealed light at the tip of the wand, it was quite bright to see the things around her, but she couldn't see anything. Only the cold bare walls and the high ceilings above her. "It's all in your head! There's nothing out there." she told her self quietly, taking a better look she went inside to get ready for bed.

Once the portrait closed, someone from the corner appeared from the darkness. He must have been standing there for at least 2 minutes to see Jane enter the Head common room. Why was he standing there? Why didn't he enter the Headroom with Jane? Who would know, it's his nature to just watch people come and go, with his duties he would scold. But for once he was taking interest in this new species, an odd girl who he has no liking to, nor any good qualities that show that she may be an asset, but a lesson that maybe he can learn about people like her. Or how different she is from all the other! This was quite an odd person to be observing, the moment they had bumped into each other; he noticed that there was something about her that you can learn from this out of the ordinary girl. Quietly he too entered the Head Common room.


	3. dance like you mean it!

Thank for your reviews once again to **Justplaindork, **I don't think I will get tired of saying that. And also **harrietapotter**, thanks for everything. You guys make my day! I am trying to keep up to date with putting this story out, I have been rather busy. So sorry, if I am late. It's my break from school and I am trying to do as much as I can, for now! By the way, thanks **Justplaindork **for the little part about Dumbledore. DUDE I HATE IT! My mistake everyone, I did put him as a headmaster of the school, ::hits herself rigorously with the computer mouse:: Sorry. I hope you guys don't mind the mistake, just imagine that he was the headmaster. Lol.

I forgot, I don't own them. Not a single penny of these people . . . Well, maybe Jane and Ann, cause there based off of people I know. Lol. Enjoy!

The days have gone by so fast that it has been already 2 week of being a head girl; it was exhausting but also a good lesson for her. All the same she didn't talk much to Tom, once in a while she would ask a question or a comment. He would answer her and continue on with his work or what ever he was doing. Ann was always at least there to make her feel better; she could at least talk to her during breaks or at dinner, since she had no one to talk to before she went to sleep.

"Tom is like a total log, he just does his job and doesn't talk to me much. Sure he tells me the rules and what I am suppose to do, but you figured he can at least be a friend. Even if I try, I get scared! I mean it looks like his going to jump at you and bite you if you try to get friendly!" Jane complained to Ann as they studied outside by the lake. It was a lovely day outside, the sun was out and the vibe outside was brilliant. Jane didn't feeling like doing anymore work, she stood up and stretched out. For the strangest feeling, she wanted to dance. It's been a while since she had danced; it only occurred to her that she wanted to dance. So she danced unexpectedly in front of Ann, "What the heck are you doing?" Ann asked as she looked up to her. "What does it look like? I am dancing, I haven't done this in so long and I have the strangest urge to dance. Come and join me!" she pulled her up to join her. Ann just stared at her like she was some freak from a different country, Jane continued dancing, moving her hands and feet she let out a quick beat from her mouth. "I don't know what you are dancing to?" Ann rolled her eyes at not wanting to dance. But when she finally listened to the beat, it was flowing through her like blood rushing into her veins. It made her move just a little bit, then it started to go uncontrollable, she too was now dancing with Jane now.

Together they tuned the beats with their mouths laughing at each other, making up all these different types of dances. Luckily there was hardly anyone outside to watch them so they continued to get creative, just laughing and dancing together as if they were at a dance party. Then something reminded Jane of a dance she saw when she was young, "Hey check this out, there was one dance that was kind of strange. Wanna see it?" Ann looked puzzled wondering what it was she said, "Yeah, let's see it!" Jane closed her eyes to try and get a mental picture of what it was, and then she remembered it so well. "Okay, don't laugh at this but it's my first time trying it." so slowly she followed what she had seen, she moved her hip to the left, then to the right in slow motion, back in forth she did it, left, right, left right, then she gracefully moved her hands as if she was caring something precious. Finally she was getting it; her hips were now turning around over and over again. "Now I remember what it was called, its called belly dancing!" she exclaimed as she continued dancing with her eyes closed. Ann was quite shocked at this type of dancing that she was looking at, never in her life had she seen something like this.

For a moment she felt like she could go on all day, with the thought that no one to stop her. Ann was watching her as if the dance was a total disaster, then she spotted Tom walking over towards them. In favor she wanted to tell Jane that he was coming but for once she was lost for words, now Jane was completely lost in her mind. She felt like that belly dancer at the performance she saw as a child, still dancing with her eyes closed; it was relaxing to at least be in someone else's shoes.

As Tom was walking towards them, he noticed someone dancing. But this dance was eccentric to him, never had he seen something like this. He didn't notice whom the person was that was dancing, but in a way it was hypnotizing. It was alluring to him not knowing what it was that was making him feel this way! Left, right, left, right, left, hands moving in the air with such grace, every where the body moved he followed with his eyes. Then a weird feeling was coming in his stomach, it came slowly then it started to take over him rapidly, it was like butterfly's flying all over his body as he slowly walked to the one who was hypnotizing him. Then the one who is hypnotizing him was slowly turning around to face him, her eyes were closed not knowing that he was coming near her. His feet seemed to be caring him closer and closer to her; he couldn't contain himself for once. This never happened to him, he was always able to control himself but now it was so different. Jane didn't even sense a thing, everything felt so right, but she had a rude awakening. Someone banged into her almost knocking her over, now she snapped out of her world and into the original one.

Luckily she caught herself before she fell down and looked up at the person. It was Tom; he had this look of a stupid person for the very first time. This confused Jane, never had she seen him look at her like this, what happened that she didn't know? _'Looks like he got jinxed with stupidity!' _she thought to herself, "Are you really this clumsy or is it just me?" she asked him in an irritable tone. Waiting for his answer, he didn't give one. Just this once he didn't even give her an answer, this made Jane aware that he really wasn't himself. She walked up to him and snapped her fingers in front of his face hoping he would get a grip. Still he kept looking at her as if she was some kind of delightful goddess. Ann watched them both talk to each other, but she paid more attention to Tom. It was now beginning to kick in; she noticed the way he was looking at her. In her mind, it wasn't a dumb look; it was a look as if Jane seduced him. She grinned at this and silently laughed, _'Oh my goodness! This is precious! This man does have a soft side.' _

"Well, what do you want?" she asked Tom, who finally snapped out of it.  
"Professor Dumbledore wants us!" he said in a slow monotone, while trying to remember if there was something else he needed to do.

"Okay," Jane said with a big sigh while gathering her things with a grief, "What's going on any ways? Something bad happening?" she continued.

"There is something that we must do for him and we are needed soon!"

"All right. See yah later Ann, I'll talk to you later." she waved as she parted from them. Tom didn't follow her yet, he was still thinking if there was something else he had to do, but all he could remember was Jane. Ann looked at him like a child would watch a stranger, she laughed at him knowing that he was lost in his mind, trying to remember what he had just seen. Tom heard her laughter, now he was back to himself, _'Is she mocking me?' _but realized that she wasn't. It was something that was pure fun to her; something that she noticed about him that she couldn't resist laughing about. Ann shrugged her shoulders with a smile on her face and she too gathered her things. Now he turned around and followed Jane into the castle.

Once they entered Professor Dumbledores office, people were running and walking from left to right, yelling at each other and across the room. It was like a stock traders in the room. Papers flying everywhere while owls from every direction swooped down to drop of letters. Slowly they made their way through the crowd and found Professor Dumbledore, he was busy talking to at least 3 old wizards who looked unhappy. Jane tried to capture his attention by calling him, but he couldn't hear her, the voices behind her were too loud that she was overpowered. Again she tried calling him, but still she failed. Irritated by this she yelled "Gentleman, would you please speak to each other with out having to holler at each other?" Now everyone in the room was silent, they all looked at her as if she was a foreign person. She blushed with embarrassment, at first she thought she that they would ignore her, but to her surprise, everyone now continued talking with out having to yell at each other.

Now this gathered Professor Dumbledore's attention, "Just who I needed to see, my Head Boy and Girl! We are having some problems; so do ignore these wizards in here. I want you both to keep an extra eye out today, there have been rumors that some trolls will attack this school."

"Attacked?" Tom asked to see if he had hear right.

"Yes! It is not confirmed if this is true or not, right now we are trying to figure it out. Every student is to be back in there common rooms by 6:30, watch the corridors for anything unusual. If you must, you may have to take action to attack anything that will enter the castle. However, we will try and keep an eye out on the school grounds. Both of you are to meet together in the Great Hall at 9, I will meet you there; by then I may give you further instruction. I want you both to be on your feet and I can't stress that enough!"

"Yes, Professor!" Jane said without delay.

"Yes, Professor! I shall be on my guard tonight." Tom said proudly.

"Good, now I want you both to at least keep an eye out on the grounds. The staff to is on high alert, so your not unaided."

Together they walked out with panic rising in their minds. Jane was nervously biting her nails, while Tom showed no condition of it. He seemed so calmed about it; his face was the same as usual. This made Jane worried; maybe he wasn't taking his job seriously! "How can you be so calm about this? Anyone could get hurt!" she asked him as they walked together to the Great Hall.

"It's easy, don't think the worst. Think of what could be the best." he answered her question with class as he walked away to sit by his table. _'The best! What the hell do think might happened that could be the best? Maybe that stupidity jinx is really taking over him?' _she thought to herself.

Next one, coming up soon! It's going to get a little bit more intense. I hope you liked it.


	4. i'm a lover not a fighter?

Hey, sorry I haven't been updating as much as I want to, I had just been on break. Tomorrow I start school tomorrow and it's going to be crazy. What did you expect, it's Hawaii and it's all year round! Damn! I hope you guys remember what I had wrote the other time, if not let me refresh you!

**There's a rumor going around that there is going to be a troll coming to the school. So Dumbledore leaves Tom and Jane to keep an eye out. So I hope you can remember from there on in. **

**I don't own Dumbledore and Tom. But I do own Jane and Ann. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Through out the whole day, Jane was pretty much paranoid. Everywhere she went she was looking around to see if there was anything odd. Students were alerted to go back to their dormitories as night started to slowly fall. Her duties were carried out well; there was no trouble, nor any incidents. Things were going pretty well, never had she had such a peaceful working night; but still she was on guard. As she checked her watch she saw that it was almost 9, it was almost time to check in in the Great Hall.

Gladly walking to the Great Hall she heard a rumble; this made her heart jump fast. First it was faint, not to strong to shake much. But later, it was getting stronger and stronger. With no hesitation she took out her wand, waiting to see what it was or what would be coming. Slowly she walked through the corridors, ready to attack whatever it could be.

_'If it's a troll, please let it be one. Please, oh please!' Then it was so close that it was just around the corner, she could hear it's breathing, it was so loud. She could hear something dragging, it was dragging his feet, and it left an spine-chilling sound that made her want to run. However, it was too late. It was coming soon and she couldn't back out now. _

_'Okay, do a knock out charm. Do Rictasempra and if it doesn't work do Avada Kadavra.' With fear and courage in her heart she stood waiting for what ever may come, risking her life to save the school. Then she saw its leg; quickly she ran up to it and shouted, "Rictasempra!" a white light blasted out of her wand hitting the monster in its eye. The monster was now in pain and angry. With his good eye he spotted Jane, he growled at her and raised his hand to attack her. Jane quickly dodged it causing her to fall on the ground; thinking of what could of happened if it she didn't make it. Once again she shouted, "Rictasempra!" but this time it missed him and the troll was now furious; he was howling and wailing so loud that the walls seemed to be shaking. The Troll tried to stomp on her, but she was too quick for the troll, but not quick enough that he picked her up with his hand. _

Jane now was in the troll's hands, shaking her rigorously unable for her to see where she was or how far she was of the ground. "HEEEELLPPPPPP!" she yelled, hoping that someone would hear her. The giant slowly was crushing her body as he gripped his hand. Pain jolted everywhere in her body, it was so painful she couldn't stand it she had to cry and scream.

"Somebody help me!" Still there was no one there, then she had the strangest urge to say it, but she refused. Still the trolls grip was getting tighter and tighter, she gave up. "Tom! Tom! Help me!" she screamed so loud that she thought she heard her echoes from the corridors. It was too much for her to bare she slowly started to faint, thinking that she would die already. But before she closed her eyes, she saw a blurry thing on the ground. It looked tall and dark, but it was too hard to make out. Then a green light came out that was near him and the troll slowly unease its grip from Jane, and then it went black.

Colors were now being exposed, red, blue, yellow, green, black, and then white. She quickly opened her eyes, the first thing she was the ceiling. Then she felt something soft and warm on her and realized that she was on a bed, without hesitation she sat up from her bed. Ache and stiffness greeted her body, which had caused her to scream in anguish. "WHAT THE HE-" but before she could finish Professor Dumbledore entered the room looking rather delighted to see her up.

"Well, it's about time you have woken up! We thought maybe you were in a comma, unable to wake up. But I guess I was mistaken." Professor Dumbledore said in a enchanting tone, although it was nice to be greeted by a nice person; she wasn't the happiest person when it comes to waking up in the morning. "What happened?" she asked him in an moody tone.

"As you know, you were attacking the troll when he had caught you in his hands. Crushing you in his hands, you were slowly fading out, but fortunately Tom was able to stop the troll before it killed you!" he retold the story to her in the same tone he greeted her with.

"I knew I was crushed by the troll, but I didn't know it would hurt this much!" she grunted in pain.

"Of course it would, you broke about 68 bones in your body," he told her.

Jane was traumatized by this news and closed her eyes, thankful that she was alive. "But a wonderful thing that our school nurse knows how to mend bones so easily. Also with the thanks of Tom, he carried you to the Hospital Wing with such care. I didn't think he was capable of doing something like that!" This made Jane blush feverishly that she had put her head down, hoping that Professor Dumbledore didn't see her. _'Tom? He did that? Wow!'_

"Well, I'll make sure I thank him for helping me." She said in a shy tone.

"You may rest for the rest of the day! Tom is busy doing your shifts, so you need not worry about it. Thank you for fighting the troll, without you we would of have to rebuild this school and it could have taken years! And with that, I will reward you with service to the school. For brave and sheer brilliance for trying your best, by defending this school. Tom too will receive it. I shall be on my way now, until then rest while you can. Rest well!" he bowed to her and walked out of the hospital wing.

_'Oh god! I can't believe what happened! First I was attacking a troll, then I am stuck in this bed, just knowing that I had broken 68 bones, from who knows where. And all I can do is just lay here and do nothing?! I find it hard to believe that Tom was there helping me. Well of course I called for him, but still! I didn't think he was really going to come to my aid. But still, he did and he helped. I hope I didn't look stupid! I probably had drool hanging off my mouth since I was knocked out. HA! That would have been funny . . . But embarrassing too! Get a grip Jane. Shut up already, it's no use of hiding it, your insane talking to yourself.' _Jane laughed as she thought this to herself.

Through out the day she was bored, there was no one there to talk to and she had no work given to her by teachers since she was in the Hospital Wing. Finally she decided to get out of the Hospital Wing and go back to her own room. But the Nurse disagreed with this and kept her there through out the whole day, 'till it was almost nighttime. Still in a little pain she managed to get her uniform on and walk down to the Great Hall.

She was looking for Tom, but he wasn't in there. Ann spotted her and with great sympathy she ran up to her and gave her the biggest hugged she had ever received in her life. With her shortness and pain she was still feeling she gasped in pain and ordered her to let go of her.

"I thought you were dead! I can't believe that you were attacking a troll! What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled at her in anger. That wasn't exactly the type of greeting she wanted from her best friend, but she took it rather as a flattering remark. Without hesitation, she told her everything that had happened. She left out the part where she was carried into the Hospital wing by Tom. Knowing how crazy she would get, she would start to arrange all these, "What if?" or the "Maybe if?" So at least it went out smoothly.

It was getting late, she still didn't find Tom. Walking around slowly because of her inflicted pain she probably missed him at least 3 times when she turned the corridors to find him. Finally, she gave up looking, it was almost 12 and she knew he had to be going back into the Head common room. As she entered the Common room, she felt like she was home. With a big sigh she made her way to the couch next to the fireplace and waited until he came. But with all that walking around her body ached that she slowly started to feel so comfortable sitting in the chair. The feeling of warmth overtook her as she slowly started to close her eyes and fell asleep.

Then she heard something moving around, which caused her to wake up. For a moment she felt like she was sleeping for a minute, but realized that 2 hours have passed as she checked her watch. The Common room was dark, but not too dark that she wasn't able to see anything. As she looked around to see what the noise was, she saw that there was a light on in Tom's room. Slowly she stood up and walked to the door. Quietly approaching the door she hesitated to knock, _'But he's up! I guess it's okay to go on ahead and give him my thanks!' _then she knocked on the door, causing it to open a little bit. Guessing that it was already open a little bit, she took a big gulp and walked in there slowly. "Hello?" Jane said softly, as she entered in there she saw that his room was similar to his, but the colors were different. He had Slytheran colors all over the room, it had a nice touch, but not a favorite to her. As she looked around to find him, she saw something stirring around outside on the balcony. . . . .

Next time it gets more intense, I hope you like it! Hint: He gets in to a crazy phase of being a fiend and a little more revealing. Leave it up to you! PLEASE REVIEW.


	5. Hate me if you must!

Sorry, been busy! I love your guys comments! Thank you very much, I hope you will enjoy this one too! **Vera-sabe, **I really took you comments to heart. You made my day when I read it, I had an awful day that day too. And **Justplaindork** It's a bit odd on how I did it, but I needed them to stick together. That's what makes the storie good and even better!

**I don't own Tom nor dumbledore. I just own Ann and Jane. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

This made her heart jump, slowly her feet were dragging her there. _'This is none of your business, walk away now! But what if it's Tom and he's hurt?' _

With her bravery curse that she has, she slowly drew near the balcony she could hear her heart thumping rapidly and her breathing was uneven. Then now she was able to see who it was, it was Tom! He was grunting loudly while clutching his head, it sounded as if he was in pain. Jane stopped when she saw him, _'What's happening to you?' _depression filled her heart when she saw him. Now he was yelling out loud, something that she couldn't make out, Jane was now afraid to hear him.

Never had she seen him like this, it was as if some evil soul has taken over him, shacking himself rapidly as if he was trying to get something off of him. Hitting his chest hard like a monkey would, he could at least take it since he was well built, his shirt was on the floor and red marks and scars were exposed all over his body. Still he didn't hear her at all come in, as she drew nearer he was getting even more and more intense.

Then without fear in her heart, she touched his back to obtain his attention to at least comfort him. It worked, but with a price. In surprise he flinched at her touch, Tom swiftly turned around and grabbed her wrist.

Now she was feeling that it wasn't Tom at all, it was looking at mad man who was causing pain to himself. His eyes were like fire, his face gave a enraged look, and while his body seemed to be bigger then he looks with his uniform on. The feeling of terror came back to her, 'Oh my God!' she thought to herself as she slowly tried to back off.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed at her.

"I- uh, well, uh-" She tried to explain, but words couldn't come out; only tears that were slowly filling her eyes. Jane tried to walk back, but he, who is the biggest pulled her back towards her, only closer. "What the hell were you thinking? I told you, you leave me alone, and I will leave you alone!" he yelled at her.

"I thought- I! . . . I . . . I though- thought something bad happened to you . . .and-" she slowly said while trying to loosen the grip from his hand. But this only caused her more pain, he followed her as she walked back into the room, and pulled her back again toward her only this time it was much harder. Since her body was still in so much pain, she was like a fragile doll. When she was pulled towards him, her hand had accidentally slammed his chest and wanting to quickly remove it she pushed her way gently away from him. Still he had her and the slamming and jerking made her shriek because of the pain.

"What I do is my own business, do you understand? Never, ever come in to my room when I am inside! How would you like it if I came in your room while you were doing something?" he yelled at her. Now he could see tears rolling down her cheeks.

Waiting for an answer, all he heard was. "Please, let go of me! Your hurting me!" she whispered in pain.

"Hurting you? You don't know what the meaning of pain is? You call this pain?" he insulted her in such a cruel way that made her burst into anger and felt like she had a little fear.

"Pain! I know what the meaning of pain is! And I don't need to feel it anymore and not from you." she yelled out proudly. Now Tom had pushed her softly against the wall, to get a better look at her. _'Some nerve of a mud blood to say this!'_ Jane took no notice of this because she was too busy being angry at the fact that he thought she never felt pain. "What? Was it because of the Troll I had to save you from? That's not even real pain!" he mocked her.

"Oh no, that is just minor. I have felt things that not even you can describe! I was trying to help you, but I can see that you didn't need my help." Jane said in a scornful tone that made Tom so angry, he punched the wall hard and left his hand on there. This shocked Jane into silence, not wanting to see Tom she looked at the table behind him while breathing so hard that Tom could feel the warmth coming from her. The same as, the other night when he had taken her to the Hospital Wing.

He looked up at Jane to see her, now there faces were so close that there nose almost touched. Tom gave a smirk, this made Jane look at him to see what he was doing. _'Please let me out of here! I promise I will never come in. Just back off, I don't like that look. Did he just smile? What the hell could he be smiling about?' _she thought to herself. Slowly she tried to shift away from him, but now he had let go of her wrist and out it against the wall with in an instant. Now she was blocked, she couldn't go anywhere, only if she pushed him but she was too afraid. Still he kept looking at her not taking his eyes of off her.

"Stop looking at me!" she finally said since they were silent.

"Why? This is exactly how I felt when you barged into my room!" he answered shortly.

"Well, it's my damn mistake. Sorry I ever tried to help you out, next time you ask for it I'll just walk away."

"Too bad, we're going to have to work together since we are Head Boy and Girl!"

"Fine! I'll help when you need it, but next time I will not do something like that. So at least I know you won't get pissed off at me for trying to be sincere."

"Good! What I do is my business and what you do is your business, simple as that!"

"Fine! Just stop looking at me like that." she told him while not looking at him while shifting uncomfortably. But still he held his position not listening to her, waiting for him to move he had asked an unusual question.  
"Why don't you like people looking at you or getting near you?" he said in a silent tone, silent enough for her to hear, but smooth. This had caught her attention, never had anyone asked her this question. She opened her mouth to say something, but words couldn't really come out.

"Out of all my years of being here, I have never seen close to a guy? Why?"

Now she finally had something to say, "I just have problems, that's all!"

"That's all?"  
"Yeah, so if you don't mind I will be leaving now!" as she ducked to get out, he slid his arm down that so she wouldn't go and her stomach had hit his arm. "God! Do you want me to leave or not?" she protested turning back to him. Still he kept his face close to hers with his hypnotizing eyes and continued with the questions. "Not until you answer my question. I know that's not all! I see you trembling, why is that? Are you afraid of me?"

Now that he had told her this, she looked at her hand and it was in fact trembling. But afraid . . . Maybe? But she didn't want him to know that. "NO! I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Jane said in a childish tone, but this seemed to amuse Tom. "If your not afraid of me, why don't you pull away from me?" he declared. "Why, because you are afraid of me! You would of done it long ago, but I can see that you are either afraid of me, or your just to thick-headed to think for yourself."

Jane scoffed at him, _'Thickheaded? I maybe afraid, but I am not thickheaded!' _she thought to herself.

Then with great confidence she looked at him straight in the eye and leaned in closer, there noses were so close now that it made Tom move his own head back. Now she could tell that he was getting afraid off her, this was her chance to get back at him. Quietly she moved in towards his left ear, there cheeks slowly touching as he slowly quivered at her touch, and whispered. "Afraid of you? No. I wouldn't be doing this to you. And you wouldn't be moving away from me, if you were not afraid of me. So who's the one afraid? Me? Or you? I'll leave you to think about that, until then sleep well." Now she easily moved out of his sight and out to the door.

Walking straight to her room, she didn't bother to get out of her uniform and laid down on her bed. Closing her eyes, she could see everything that had happened, from beginning to end. The only thing that was really haunting her was his eyes, those eyes were hypnotizing. "Get it out of your mind. It's just a pair of irritating eyeballs looking at you. Let Go!" she whispered to herself. Still haunting her she wanted to yell out loud, but she had to keep silent so that Tom wouldn't hear her. Quickly she grabbed her pillow and screamed into it, 2 minutes passed and she felt much better. Now she had yelled her way out and felt much better. Then her eyes began to get droopy, her body getting weak, those eyes were still haunting her, and then she fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next one coming soon!


	6. when it's all said and done

Hola! Next one for you to read! Thanks for everyone who reviewed my storie, ya'll made my day, again! Believe it or not, but I was having a bad driving day. I almost hit the curb and would of damaged my aunty's car, sad but true. Lol. I probably suck at driving, don't ever give me the keys to drive.

By the way, this might be kinda hard to read. The weird words are in Japanese. It's a very beautiful song, I had to sing it in middle school and I feel in love with it. It's an eerie haunting song, but beautiful! So don't kill yourself with the song. In a way it may seem irrelevant, but I felt like I should of put it on there, since she was known to travel a lot when she was a child. You'll see later on why.

**Disclamer: I don't own Tom, but I know Justplaindork does! He's all yours! **

The door had closed as he stood there where he was left. Looking at the door for the person who had just left, silence was now in the room since yelling and wayward emotions were everywhere in the room. Slowly he walked to his bed and laid there,

_'what the hell did she just do to me? This is not like me. I had her afraid of me, but that ridiculous girl had turned the tables. Maybe she really wasn't afraid of me? After all, she did come close to me. (He touched his left cheek, where she had left her trace on him.) _

_No, impossible! She's playing games with me, she's making me lose this, and I am not going to. Not now, not ever. She's going to be sorry for doing that to me.' But still he could smell her scent on him, it was like a gift that he had just received, and how well he loved it. _

'_Oh, how she felt so close to me! I could see her fear on me, how that felt! Never had it felt so good. I love this idea of total torture, my first victim- to-be is at my hands. With much difficulty, she never had answered my questions truthfully. No matter, she will answer soon. So soon that it will come when she least expects it. All I have to do is act charming for a while, until I understand why she is like this. Some mudblood to be fighting me, like this. I can't believe I had even saved her from that revolting troll, I should of left her to die! Right there when she was in pain, how wonderful it was to see someone in pain . _

_Nevertheless, I couldn't believe that she had called to me! And I saved her! What ever gave me that intention? Why did she even call me? I bet that foolish girl had no choice but to call me. Her knight in shining armor. Her one and only. Her master._

_But what he saw next in his mind was her body on the floor, lying there like a little a child who had just fallen asleep. The way her messy brown her was laid out and her lips slightly apart. They looked like cherry red candy, waiting to be taken and eaten. Closing into her, he lifted her neck and checked her pulse. 'She was still alive!' he remembered, as he moved her hair away from her face. Moving the troll's hand away from her, he slowly but gently picked her up into his arms. _

_'The hospital wing!' Jane was pretty light, so he didn't have much trouble walking there slowly so that he wouldn't cause any more pain. Her warmth ness had taken over him, making him feel calm and subtle. Then he heard a moan from her, it sounded as if she was trying to say something. He looked at her to see if she was going to say something, but still nothing he could make out. Silently walking there, now he could make out what she was saying or singing. _

"Sakura. Sakura. Ya yo e no so ra wa . . ." she sang slowly, "me wa ta su ka giri . . ." it sounded haunting but beautiful. Tempting to tell her to be quiet, she continued and he let her, "ka su me ka ku mo ka. Ni oh ie zo ie zu ru . . ." the music was slowly filling his mind, it was taking over him as the words continued. "Cherry . . . . . Blos . . . Soms . . . Born. . . of spring." Then he heard _'Everywhere you look around! Clouds of petals fill the sky.' _he then realized that he was singing it. _'Stop it! This is what caused you to go insane! Your gonna do it again and your not going to do it again'. _He slapped himself.

Then he fretfully rubbed his face and left one of his hand on his bottom lip. A glimpse of Jane's lips rushed through his mind, the way it looked like when she was so afraid, '_So plumped and delicate, I wonder how they taste like? Like candy? Or like Strawberries?' _Now he closed his eyes to get a better depiction of her and how she looked like when he was near her. _'Now I know how to scare her. I know her weakness and that will lead me to what I want to know.' _He told himself that as he slept peacefully with a smile on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope I didn't kill you with bordem or confusion. Next one will come soon! Mahalo!


	7. memories of childhood with a dash of rea...

**Welcome to another idiot session of Stories. It's fun it's good, it's hilarious, it's crazy that it's a gimmick. Sorry, feeling quite good today! Here's the next one. Hopefully the other chapter didn't confuse you, I forgot to check it. Hey, I am only human!**

**Disclamer: like I said before and I will say again, not mine, only JK's character, Tom. And of course Justplaindorks man. Lol. **

The next day was different for Jane. She left early for breakfast so that she wouldn't see Tom, planning not to tell Ann about this she continued her day just like any other day. All the while trying to ignore Tom and his eyes, but was quite hard because he was in some of her classes. It was working out just fine, until Potions class. They were forced to work together, since there partners were in the hospital wing. Irritated by this she walked to his cauldron, not saying a single word or meeting his eyes. But she could feel his eyes all over her, as she sat far away from him so that she wouldn't have to be near him. Together they worked on the potion that was given to them in silence. This was much better for her, now that they didn't have to say anything to each other. Just a few words were said, like "Pass me the black roots." or "Cut that for me please."

They were to make a Desire potion, this potion would take couple of days to finish. "This potion will tell your partners your greatest desire that they might know or might not even know. Only if you add your hair into it. If you drink it with out the persons hair, you will automatically act out your own desires." The Potion teacher told the students. This made a few students smirk and laugh. Jane closed her eyes and nodded her head with amusement. _'How fun this is going to be!' _she thought to herself. "I just hope your desires are not sickening." the teacher muttered quietly so that only a few students could only hear what he had said. Class was almost finished so they started to put there things away, feeling much better that class was done, she heard Tom say something to her from behind her.

"You still didn't answer my question!"

Not meeting his eyes, she told him. "I don't need to answer you at all."

"Why not? Are you still afraid of me?"

"Ha ha ha, you make me laugh." she said in a sarcastic tone. While putting her notes in her bag.

"If I was afraid of you, I wouldn't be talking to you. Besides you were afraid of me!" she continued to insult him.

"If your not afraid of me, why won't you answer my question?" he replied back.

"Because, it's too complicated." she answered him for the last time and walked out of the room since they were now dismissed.

Through out the whole day, they never mentioned a single thing to each other. Jane gave a few disgusting looks at him and walked away as they passed each other in the hallways. Talking to Ann about her the next potion that they are about to make. They jokingly predicted about what student will have what type of desire. This had gotten Ann ask her this question to her. "As a matter of fact, what is your greatest desire?" Puzzled by this she thought to herself. '_I don't even know what it is? Besides, I have no idea on what I want!' _

"You know what? I really don't know what it is?"

"Oh come on, don't lie!"

"NO, I am serious. I don't know what it is! I guess I'll have you know what it is when you take the potion."

"I guess so! By the way, how's the lonely nights?" she joked to her since she didn't have Ann to talk to.

"Well, it's been quiet and . . . Lonely!" she laughed as she hid the incident in her laughter. Glad that Ann would never know about this, she continued to laugh with her.

Now the potion was finished and students were extremely excited about this. Jane was just feeling a little uncomfortable, she was hoping that her desires were not going to be anything too erotic or inane. "Before you put in your hair, I want you to give your potion to the partner's next to your right." So this meant that she could give it to Ann, now she was in relief. Now that they had put there hair inside separate cups with the potion in there, she handed it to Ann, but her partner named Joe took it from her. Joe wasn't your best student, he was the prankster at the school.

"Hey! Give it back!" she hollered at him.

"Wait! I know you want her to drink it, but I want to at least see what a girl wants!" he said in a devious tone.

"No way! I wouldn't want you to look inside my head."

"Please, oh please, oh please," Joe pleaded. "Just this one time!"

"What's going on?" They heard a voice said from behind. It was Tom, he was holding his cup getting ready to give it to Joe. But Joe refused it.

"Sorry, I already have Jane's." he said in an innocent tone.

"No, give it to me Joe. It's not fair!" Ann finally stepped in.

"Joe, you have no right to do that!" Tom had said. This took Jane by shook, never had she heard him stand up for her. But sooner or later, it was going to get worse. Since they didn't like each other, he was willing to make it worse for her. "Unless I give mines to Ann." then he handed his cup to Ann without hesitation and took hers. Mind boggled by this she was speechless. Ann took it with a big smile and shrugged her shoulders. Joe now handed his cup to Jane and smirked.

"This is uncalled for!" she handed his cup back. But now it was too late, the teacher had told them all to get ready to drink it. So she had no choice but to drink his, so distraught by this she walked back to her cauldron and gave a death look to Tom.

"Ready students? Now the moment you drink it you must close your eyes to see it. It will last for about 2 minutes minimum. I want all of you to do it at the same time. But before you drink it, I have bewitched it. I made sure that you will not tell anyone about it, unless they give you there consent. If you are to tell anyone, you will grow a tremendous amount of acne, and that means you can fail for telling anyone about it." This made a few students in bad spirits after hearing this. Now this made her feel a little bit at ease, but not enough.

"Ready! Hold up your cup. One, two, three!" They now all drank from there cup deeply and closed there eyes. Jane drank some of it, not wanting to really know what Joe was thinking. But something inside her made her feel funny. Something was arousing from her mouth that made everyone look at her in surprise. "HA HA HA HA HA!" she laughed out loud. Everyone now was paying attention to her and not in their minds. She was laughing so loud and so much she was clutching her stomach in pain.

"HA! I didn't even put my hair in!" Joe now yelled out loud to her as a joke. It was a joke, but it wasn't the way he wanted it to be. He would of thought something much better then that, but the results he had was unquestionable. Jane looked at him in silence and laughed so hard as if he was suppose to be a comedian. The professor was furious with what Joe had done.

"50 points taken away from your house! Don't you realize that she's going to be acting her desire. You idiot of a fool." he ranted to Joe gave him a perplex look. Jane was extremely loud at this point, she was laughing like she was a little kid. As she swayed back in forth while standing up she looked stopped laughing and looked at Tom, and the way he was looking at her made her giggle then laugh out loud. As if he too was some kind of joke. "You funny looking!" she yelled with amusement.

"Oh my! Get down from there Jane, your going to hurt yourself. Tom would you please take her to the hospital wing, the nurse has a potion ready for this. Get down from there this instant!" Professor Talbot yelled while trying to talk over Jane's laughter, she was jumping on the desks being un-lady like. Tom for the first time didn't know what to do, never had he have a problem like this, especially with a girl who is acting like a child. Luckily Ann stepped in, "Jane! You wanna go somewhere? It's a surprise!" she told her.

"Oooh, okay! Where are we going?"

"It's a secret!" Ann told her as she grabbed her hand to get her down from the desk. Jane followed her but stopped, "Wait! Can Tom come too? Please!"

"Yeah, he can come too! Right Tom!" hoping that he would catch the hint. The good thing he did, but he was thinking twice about it. But then again he had no choice, he had orders from the Professor.

Together they walked out of the classroom, as they both watched Jane making sure she didn't plan on breaking a leg while jumping and turning around like a rampaging child. Jane was singing a song in a different language that Tom and Ann couldn't make out. She was yelling at the top of her lungs while classed were in session.

"Would you please shut this girl up!" Tom told Ann in an short-tempered tone.

"Me? I can't even control her!" she answered back sharply.

"She is your friend, you should be able to handle her! I am not cut out for stuff like this." Then they heard a loud thud, something had hit the floor. They saw Jane on the floor slowly getting up in pain, now they could tell that she wasn't the childish Jane, she was herself. As Ann ran up to her she could hear Jane in pain.

"What happened?" Jane asked looking around to see where she was.

"Jane! Are you okay? Look at me!" Ann grabbed her face like a mother would once they see there kids in pain. "Uh, you can let go of my face. I am not damaged, mom! I am fine, I just have a big headache." she clutched her head while joking with Ann.

"Come on, let's get you up. I'll explain everything to you later, but now we have to go to take you to the hospital wing."

"We? Who's we?" she asked Ann as she slowly got up, but her body went kind of numb on her she almost fell, luckily Tom and Ann had caught her. They both held on to her to make sure she didn't fall again. Jane tried to help by walking with them, but her body wasn't budging at all. Together they dragged her to the hospital wing.

Once they settled her on the bed she was ready to go to sleep. Her head was aching and pounding with pain. Madam Josly gave her a sleeping substance. "Take this! The potion will take 2 days to pass through your system. So you'll be sleeping for 2 days close, but of course you can take the sleeping potion until it wears off. So every 5 hours you will need to retake it. Who would ever do such a thing to you?" she nodded in shame, while handing her the potion. "Besides, you came in couple of days ago from that troll attack. My goodness, the things you get into. If you were my daughter, you wouldn't be going through things like this, oh no sir . . ." she continued talking as she walked away from there bed. The trio watched her go. Jane now was looking for some answers.

"Okay, now! What happened?"

"Well, Joe played a joke on you. He gave you the potion without the hair and you know what happened."

"No, I can't remember anything after I drank the potion. What did I do anyways?"

"You acted like a pesky child." Tom now had said something.

"What? I did?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Yes, you did! Now please drink the potion before you start acting like a little child again." he commanded her. Ann didn't like the way he was talking.  
"Hey, calm down okay! It's not her fault that that happened!"

"True, but I'd rather have her asleep than to have her act out her desire. Consider yourself lucky that you didn't do something so drastic that you would please Joe and other men." He scowled and walked out of the hospital wing, making Jane thinking about what he said. _'He has a point! Good thing I didn't act like a sex fiend, it would of gotten out of hand. I must of acted like a big fool acting as a little girl. I can see it now, jumping up and down like a monkey, hanging on things and talking like a baby.' _Jane now held her hand to get her attention. "Hey, I got to go! You better get some rest. Don't believe a word he said, besides he has his own problems. So go to sleep before I make you got to sleep" she jokingly threatened her. They laughed at each other and told each other good-bye. Hesitating to drink it, she stirred the cup around as the liquid turned , with the smell of a flower and the color of blue, looking at it as the liquid changed color. The change it made, she drank it deeply. Putting the cup down she looked at her toes, wiggling them as she slowly started to drift to sleep.

_Wait until the next one. . . . . -_


	8. you disturb me sometimes

Here's the next, not much to say, but enjoy! Wait! I do, this gets a little bit more confusing, but you'll find out why later on. But other then that, enjoy.

**Disclamer: like I said before and I will say again, not mine, only JK's character, Tom. **

Ann went on her way to back to potions, Tom was already there clearing his cauldron. Just like all the other students, some of them groaned in grief because of the prank that Joe pulled off. They didn't even had a chance to see there partners desire, since Jane had captured their attention. Professor Talbot vowed to never have the students make the potions soon or ever again in the future. But, what they didn't know was that there was only one person who paid no attention to Jane while she was disturbing the class.

The day ended and night was falling rapidly. Walking to the Griffindor common room, Ann gathered up her memories, trying to remember if it was true or not. For a while she founded it unbelievable, was it possible? Over and over the bizarre images came back over and over bothering her so. Hours had passed, everyone finishing their homework that Ann left hers untouched. Looking out the window trying to see if she could find an answer, but it was useless, she had to ask him or else she would have to live with the question that was filling her brain. Over and over, she thought otherwise but it was no use, it was now or never. Quickly running out of the common room, passing the classroom doors and a few students, looking in the corridors for a sign of him. Finally she spotted him, running toward him she yelled out his name. "Tom!" she yelled. He turned around and stopped.

"Yes?" he said in a dull tone.

"I need to talk to you!" she told him as she approached him.

"About what, may I ask?"

"In private please!" she asked in a low tone.

"I am sorry, I have no time to be doing this. I have my duties to fulfill so I suggest you go back to your common room. If you have anything to say tell me later." he walked away from her while waving his hand as if she was some sort of peasant and he a king.

"Even if it meant knowing something that you want that you don't know about?" she told him, which stopped him on his tracks, he turned around and he raised an eyebrow of question. "Something that I want?" he replied. "Well . . .uh yeah!" Ann shrugged her shoulders with doubt. Now she felt like this was a stupid idea, she should of just kept her mouth shut. Still she continued, "But you have to give me permission before I do anything. Just give me a Yes or No. That's all I want." Now he walked up to her, "Well that depends on the circumstances, if it's good, then I will give my approval. However, if it is something that is unacceptable then I will say no."

Finally he decided to hear what she had to say, so he with his wand he tapped the brick wall and a door appeared. They both entered the inside, while Tom locked it so that no one would enter inside. He sat in a brown comfy chair, waiting to hear what Ann had to say, while she walked around back and forth trying to figure out how to say what she had to say.

"Okay, well let me put it in to better terms."

"I don't have all day, I do hope you won't take my whole time. I have things to do!" he said impatiently.

"All right, all right! Well, you remember what professor Talbot said about the consequences if we should ever say what that persons desire is told with out their consent, would be jinxed? You remember right?" she asked in a nervous tone.

"Yes, I remember. Besides the student's didn't even have a chance to pay attention to their heads, since your ridiculous friend ended up being the center of attention." he remarked about her stupidity.

"Hey! That wasn't her fault, she just drank it and it just happened. Your lucky she didn't start giving the boys a lap dance or something stupid as that. I guarantee that was what Joe wanted, that sick bas-"

"What's your point?" he interrupted her.

At this point she didn't know if she really had wanted to tell him what she knew, but it was too late; she couldn't hold back now. It was like telling a dog that you were going to feed it food, then later changing there mind. Desperate with what Ann had to say, he stood up and said "Look, frankly it's something that is irritating you and it seems that your having a hard time trying to get it out. Would you like me to do a truth charm so I can ease your mind?" he threatened her.

"No! You do that, I swear I'll tell everyone in the school what your desire is and even if it means me getting jinxed. It would be worth it!" she fired back with anger. Finally this made him calm down, she was blackmailing him and he wasn't going to take it. It took him a while to gather his thoughts, but he surprisingly smiled and said, "One mistake! You said you saw what I had desired, but what you didn't say was if I had known your desire?" this made Ann think to herself. _'I thought I was the only one! Unless. . . .'_

"I am guessing that I was not alone in this, am I right?" Ann confessed to him as he nodded with a big grin.

"And I must say, your desire is possibly worse then what Jane had done. Unless, running around naked and hitting on older man are not as worse as-"

"Fine! I get your point!" she interrupted him while blushing furiously. Ann had to find a compromise, but how? They both had gotten each other at their own game, how were they planning to win this deal. So she had to make a sacrifice, even if it meant not having to win, but to at least save her own reputation and saving her friend Jane.

"Look, if I tell you what I had seen you have to give me permission to tell Jane. No one else!"

"Why her? Couldn't you just tell the whole school? Wait, I forgot she's your best friend and best friends always tell each other thi-" he mocked her but he was cut short by Ann's yelling.

"NO! THE ONLY REASON I AM TELLING HER IT'S BECAUSE IT CONCERNS HER!" she yelled out loud while pounding the table with furry. Finally this shut him up, he felt like his blood just rushed out of his body. _'Her? What does she have to do with this?' _he thought to himself. The room was silent for a while, both were thinking hard trying to figure out what to do next. Ann was already frustrated and Tom was in a astonished by the news he had just gotten.

"Look, if you shut up I'll tell you what I saw. I promise I won't tell a single soul, I will only tell Jane." she gave a big sigh hoping that he would at least take that compromise. She looked at him waiting for an answer, but he kept his eyes on the table. For a while she thought she thought it wasn't going to work out, 'till he waved his wand. A piece of parchment appeared with a paragraph written on there, it was a contract. Stating that she promises to only tell Jane his desire and nobody else, only if he acts out his desire just a little. If he does, she has a signal of the parchment when it glows red. And he too had to keep part of his contract, which is that he will not tell a single soul about Ann's desire. One by one they signed it, making it official, and if they should ever break it, they would have to endure pain for 3 days.

He knew that this was something that was a risk, but he had a feeling that she wasn't going to win no matter what. Ann didn't even tell him what the desire was, yet he decided to take this chance. "Okay, what I am about to say may be disturbing. So prepare yourself . . ." Ann sat down to explain to Tom.

Wait until the next one, I'll try and put it on as soon as I can. . . . . -


	9. you can never go back

Here's the next, not much to say, but enjoy! Wait! I do, this gets a little bit more confusing, but you'll find out why later on. But other then that, enjoy. Happy halloween

**Disclamer: like I said before and I will say again, not mine, only JK's character, Tom. **

Asleep in his bed, he tossed and turned unable to get comfortable. The sheets were making him too hot he kept pushing it aside, as he saw a snake slithering in his dream. There was darkness everywhere, the only light that could be see was from the bed, very faint but it was enough to see. He felt something hanging on the back of his neck, then a slight push that was getting harder and harder. Over and over he felt like some was fighting him while trying to contain control, it was like trying to control an animal. Scratches were being inflicted on his chest as he felt the skin being torn of little by little, 'till he heard a scream. Tom woke within an instant breathing so hard unable to breath well that he needed water to drink. Slowly walking to the bathroom to drink some water and wash his face since it was covered with sweat. The visions were running through his mind over and over, not knowing if it just happened or if it was just a dream, Reassuring himself that it was just a dream, he would of never thought of it feeling so real. It was an unknown feeling that he ever had, it was always the same cold heart, untouched, or no remorse what so ever for what ever happened or what he did.

Through out his life he learned to never have any affection for others, but if he needs to, it would be a false act that he would give; and to his surprise many people would take it seriously. This he enjoyed many times knowing that they would not see if he was serious or not, but at times he could see that Jane had that type of attitude. The way she would answer to someone when she was feeling uncomfortable or uneasy. She didn't do it on purpose, she did it when she needed to. For example, towards him. At first she tried to be nice, but him being so naïve she had given up on him. Not knowing how to react to this, all he could do is laugh about it and walk away. No love he could show towards others, even to a single baby. But what he didn't know was, his heart was opening up in small ways that he never thought of, who is it to blame? Well, for one thing he hasn't been keeping his eyes open lately, the only person who could see it was Ann. Ann could easily tell him about it, but she feels like he has to find out for himself, even if it meant harming someone. But it was something she was willing to risk.

It was quite peaceful that night, the night was still alive with stars, the moon looked like someone had bitten it, and the creatures were silent. For a while he felt calm, no one to bother him or no one to interrupt him from having a peaceful night, until he heard footsteps. It was some quiet footsteps that someone was taking, that only a dog could really hear it, but he was now on guard. _'No one is suppose to be here! Besides Jane is suppose to be in the hospital wing.' _he thought to himself. Quickly he sneaked out to see if there was anyone in the common room, but it was empty. No light, no person, nothing touched, but he did notice that Jane's room was open a bit. With caution he leaned against the wall so that the intruder would not see his shadow when he would come in. _'1 . . . 2 . . . .3!' _He opened the door quickly and saw to his surprise . . .

Jane woke up in the middle of the night, not a sound could be heard but her own breathing. As she got up, she didn't want to stay in there any longer. It was like they were suffocating her in there, then a memory approached her as she looked around the room. It reminded her of one of those houses she had to stay in as a young girl when she was sick. The smell of insence was everywhere in the room, while her sensei gave her a drink of what tasted like sake. Sweating uncontrollably she sobbed quietly while she heard the different people praying for her. How badly she wanted to get out and run away, she respected them but something in there made her feel so insecure, it wasn't the people who surrounded her. All she wanted was to be close to her mother, in her arms she would find comfort and peace, but she was gone.

Her spirit left her body and with Buddha as her had told her, "Your _fu mu (_mother) was a wonderful person, she will always _ai lian _(love) you." he told her this while she cried. He told her to be strong, never cry for her because if she does her soul will be restless in _tian tang _(heaven) until Jane dies and would be able see her. Over and over she had thought this to herself, but it always brought her into tears. Then she could feel a tear trickling down her cheek as she looked at the stars, remembering the past that had haunted her. _'Snap out of it Jane, it's no use crying. Just get out of here!' _she told herself while whipping the tear of her cheek. Walking out of the hospital wing she wanted to go back to her room, where she would feel comfort. But even if she went back, it wasn't going to be the same, she still felt like she did long ago when she was 5 years old when she was sick. Still wanting to be in her mothers arms, but it was impossible.

Slowly dragging herself to the Portrait, she had remembered all the great memories she had with her mother when they traveled together. Seeing the world in different places and ways was so intriguing to her at a young age that she didn't want to stop. Everyday she would always look forward to set off to a new place, but once her mother died, all the plans had been changed. At times she smiled to herself when she remembered something funny that they did, when she reached the portrait she muttered, "Kidle of tindle." and the portrait opened for her.

The common room was empty, no Tom. Quietly going to her room she opened her door and entered, not bothering to close the door all the way. She flopped on her bed and closed her eyes. Then she felt something building up inside her, not knowing what it was she sat up from her bed and said, "What the hell?" but after that she felt the urge to jump. The greatest urge to jump on the bed, it was bouncy and fluffy, why not? But she slapped herself to get a grip. Only now something was taking over her. Right there and then she jumped on her bed up and down wanting to laugh out loud. Then someone busted into the room, this made Jane afraid which caused her to give a short scream of panic . . .

"Jane?" he said in a surprising tone, "Your not suppose to be in here!" he reminded her. Jane stood on her bed looking at him as if he was some kind of ghost, then she changed her face expression in to a smile. "So what!" she asked in a childish voice while continuing to jump up and down and now in circles. Only now did he notice her actions, _'Damn it, she's acting like a child again! Jane's now back to her desire.' _he reminded himself now. It was going to be a tough night to get her back into the hospital wing, besides he didn't want to get the nurse or else she would think he is a pathetically useless. Now she was making useless noises with every jump she made. Tom now had to think of a way to get her back in there, but how? He looked at her to see if he could get an answer, but all he could see was the way she looked.

Jane had her hair down, flying everywhere as she jumped up and down. Her nightgown was a like a dress, that had thick lacy straps, white with flowers embodied on it. She looked like a princess in a nightgown, but the way she was acting, she wasn't a princess at all. Her dress was coming up and down showing her legs and the higher she jumped her panties could almost be exposed. Luckily she jumped at a low rate, able to see where she was jumping. Then something had caught his eye, there was something on her right shoulder, like a marking. He walked up to her to get a better look, but with all the jumping and turning she was doing, it was a waste of time. It was getting louder and louder with her yelling and sounds he had to make her shut up.

"Jane, get down here this instant!" he told her as if he was her father, but like a daughter she disobeyed him and continued to jump up and down. "No, I wanna jump! Come and jump too, Tom." she answered back. "No, I will not! If you don't come down this instant I am going to put you down here." he threatened her with the meanest tone of voice. It didn't interest her at all, she laughed at him and continued to jump while singing a song that didn't even sound English. Not knowing if she was making it up or if it's a different language, it was annoying to him. "Would you please shut up! Now come down here and I'll give you a treat!" he bribed to her. If it worked when Ann used it why not use it now? Finally she stopped and looked at him with her big dark brown eyes, she smiled and walked to the edge of the bed to where he was. She held out his hand to help her get down and with uncertain feeling he took it, pulling her down gently but he was the fool. With all her strength she pulled him on the bed to make him jump with her, as she giggled while jumping again. Distraught by this he sighed with dissatisfaction, "How the hell am I going to control you?" he said out loud while clutching his head.

Next chapter on the next page, so don't mind the broken up part! -


	10. opening to you is hard

**_2nd part for you to read, can't leave you haning on this one, it gets kinda more exciting as you read it. Enjoy. Plus Happy Halloween! A treat for all of you to read!_**

Jane stood near him and said, "Are you okay?" he looked up at her and finally she had stopped. Now it was time to get her, if he couldn't ask her to do it, he might as well do it by force. So he grabbed her ankles and pulled her down, this took Jane by surprise as she was dragged down.

Now she was fighting him so that he would let go, she pushed him hard, but it only provoked him to gain more control. "Let go of me!" she yelled to him, but he refused "Not until you stop acting like a child and sit still!" he grunted as he tried to hold her down. But she was still fidgeting like an animal, while he held her wrist to stop her from moving. So he finally put all of his weight on her so that she wouldn't move as much, "Let me go, right now! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! LET ME GO!" she demanded but he still continued as he slowly gained control, then she suddenly stopped.

Now she had settled down when she saw Tom, he was near her face as she could feel Tom's heart beating. It was now silent as they could hear each others hard breathing, they looked at each other's eyes. Now he noticed that Jane wasn't afraid to look at him, he could no longer see fear in her eyes, he was seeing something else; but he couldn't make it out.

Jane now saw him in a different way she was looking at a Tom who is hurt. A Tom that is wanting something, something that he couldn't ask for and what he never receives. Then with a soft soothing voice she asked, "Have you ever been hugged?" this made Tom loosen his grip, looking at her with his eyes wide open with the question she had just asked him. He felt like never in his life he had been hugged, never had anyone showed any affection towards him.

Then he answered her, "No." with great sadness in her heart as he moved away from her slowly. "Why?" she asked, as she rose from the bed. He didn't answer her, he just stood there and looked at as she waited for his answer. All he could do was shrug his shoulder and look away. It was something that he didn't want to answer, something was holding him back, but he felt it was a good thing to not say a word.

Then they could hear raindrops falling down, as they looked away from each other not saying a word and just listening to the rain falling down harder and harder. There were mixed feelings between them, not knowing what to do next. Tom turned away in shame, for once he felt so ashamed, never had he felt the need to run away from her. Like a child feeling guilty for the things he had done, wanting to run from the way she was making him feel. But he just stood there, not moving, just waiting to see what would happened.

Then the sound of a door opened and a gust of wind rushed into the room. Turning around to see what had happened, he saw Jane walking outside in the rain. Her arms open wide as if she was hugging the sky, not a thing could stop her as she reached out to the rain and hopping on top of the balcony. Tom quickly feared that she would fall off, so he ran to the balcony and told her, "Get down from there, your going to fall down!" but she couldn't help it, she loved the rain so much she didn't bother to listen to him. Somehow she would reason with him, it worked so many times with her mother and her friends, so why not him. "Do you like the rain?" she changed the subject, he stood there looking at her and then at the sky.

The last time her ever been in the rain was when he had to chase a boy down outside of the school, but he never thought of the rain that much. "No." he answered her as she closed her eyes, leaned her head back with her mouth open to taste the raindrops, her lips turning red with every drop of rain that landed on them. To her it felt like it was kisses from angels who cried and even her own mother's tears. Tasting the sweet water from the earth, soaking her wet as her hair slowly started to drop water from the tips of her hair; her fingertips dripping with water as she stood there in the rain. "Come and stand here. By the time the it's done raining you'll learn to love the rain." she quietly told him as she continued to drench in wetness.

There was no way that he was planning to come out, but he could just as easily leave her there and go back to his own room. But a feeling of responsibility over came him, like a big brother would take care of his own sister, but he hesitated. _'She might just think that I am a weakling if I stick around! But then again, it's really not Jane! It's her child form, it's what she wanted to have, a better childhood.' _over and over he thought this to himself.

Now he was learning something new about her, something that he didn't notice before. A stubborn man that he was, he never learned much about people's emotions until now, but only one person; which had changed him in little ways. But it was no guarantee that he was going to change all the way, things change, time changes, people change. So with much deliberation he walked out of the room and into the rain, where he stood for a while. Jane held out his hand so that he could easily get up onto the balcony, this he did with much hesitation and together they now stood up on the balcony looking up at the clouds and rain

"Hai zi, hai zi, in the rain. Hai zi, Hai zi, in the rain. Where the luu zi cries to earth, where the luu zi fills the earth with happiness. Ke ai, ke ai, people sings, ke ai, ke ai people think, ke ai, ke ai people sleep . . ." Jane sang quietly as she swayed back and forth singing the last song she remembered when she was a child.

Tom looked at her as she finished the song, "What's the name of the song?" he asked her in a silent tone. As he watched her she was looking at the sky with an odd face, trying to remember what it was called, but she had a hard time remembering what it was called. After so many years of forgetting her past, it was hard for her to try and remember what the title was called. A song she certainly loved but it was so hard to try and remember.

"I can't remember . . .it's been so long since I sang that song. Ever since . . ." she couldn't finish her sentence, it was too hard, it would only bring back memories. "Ever since what?" Tom asked her. She shook her head and said, "Since I grew up!" then she looked at him.

"Why do people have to grow up? Why can't we just stay little? You know, so we can just play around and not have . . . Not have . . . Res, reis-" He couldn't understand what she was saying, but he caught on, "Responsibilities?" he corrected her.

"Yeah! Whatever that word is. Being able to not know what hurting is or what is going around the world? Just being able to sleep when it's a lazy day and when times get hard someone is always there to help you? Why can't we just all learn to love?" she asked him in a heartbreaking tone. In a way he could see what she was talking about, but he knew that it was just reality that everyone was going to face. He could see the little child inside her with a big imagination and questions, but he didn't know how to answer her question. "I- I- I- really don't know! I guess that's the way life is!" he answered her with an uncertain tone. Jane smiled at his answer and pat him on his back laughing "Well I guess we can't all have answers! It's okay, I'll figure it out when I grow up. I just hope you can stick around with me to help me."

"But you know what's so funny?" she asked Tom. Tom looked at the sky as he too was now getting soaked, feeling like all his problems and shame wash away from him. Now feeling less shameful he answered her, "What?" Jane answered him.

"No matter how hard you feel like no one is there for you, someone from out of nowhere comes to helps you, then they change you in a strange way. Like if you lost your favorite dog and you feel like you can no longer love another dog, something different or someone, eventually comes to you and they change you. And everyday I had wished that nothing like that would happened, but it did. Only something good didn't approach me yet!"

Tom now stood silently putting his head down, her words now sinking in to him. It was truth that she spoke off, he wanted to believe that it was unreal, but he knew that in a way it was real. All his life he had been waiting for something like that to happened, despite all the ignorance, hate, and judging he had as a child, it only now hit him that it was happening to him. Now he was being helped in different ways, that he couldn't see.

Jane laughed at him, he didn't realize that she was watching him with her cheerful eyes and smile. "What?" he asked her as he too couldn't help but smile, "You know what? I can always figure out different people, but I can't figure you out. You're strange, to me! But I like you that way, your not that bad when your not so mean!" she told him as he watched her laughing.

Now they were both totally wet, Jane not knowing that she was practically wearing a nightgown and hardly anything warm, she was shivering. The wind blew as they both started to get chicken skin. But now, Jane was feeling tired. Things where getting dark, her breathing was uneven and she could hardly tell where she was.

Then her whole body went on shut down falling down back wards, Tom had caught her as she was falling. Slowly coming down the balcony he carried her to her bed, watching her making sure she really was asleep, so that if the real Jane was to awake, he didn't want to be bombarded with yelling and screaming about how he entered her room while she was wet and halfway naked.

Even calling him a hypocrite about privacy. Quietly laying her down on her bed, he tucked her in. Just then he saw her turn exposing her right shoulder, now he could see what the marking was, but there was some hair covering it. So with much curiosity, slowly leaning in he put his finger on her shoulder to move her hair of to see the marking better. His touch made her shiver and fidget a bit, but what he didn't know was, she was slowly waking up by his touch. But he was too busy looking at the mark on her back.

It was a weird marking, like a tattoo, nothing that he had a ever seen. It's consisted of different markings of lines and curves, in a way it looked so picturesque, but sad. Like it told a story, a sad story and a happy story. Still touching it, moving closer to look at it better, he traced the lines with his finger with interest, following the lines with consistency, ignoring the fact that she was getting up.

Jane was slowly opening her eyes to the touch of a stranger, feeling uncertain, she didn't know whether it was a dream or real, until she could feel someone's breathing behind her by her shoulders. Afraid to get up she left her eyes closed, hoping that it would go away. It brought back a memory from her childhood, it was a fear that she had every night when she lived with her father. For a while she knew he was dead, but it was the fear that made her not move. Then once she felt her strap coming off by the unknown person, she jumped up and turned around to defend herself. "Back off!" she yelled, to the stranger. But once she saw who it was she screamed out so loud that the stranger fell of the bed.

"GET OUT, RIGHT NOW! YOU FREAKING HYPOCRITE! TOUCHING ME WHILE I SLEEP!" she threw a pillow at him, he ducked in time to dodge it. All the while he didn't say a word to defend himself, he just made his way out to the door, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! This is your way of getting me back? Well, it worked you ass!" quickly closing the door, he could still hear her screaming and yelling. You would figure he would feel just a bit remorse but he just smiled and made his way back to his room; like he had just enjoyed that session.

Feeling so violated she covered herself in the covers, holding herself, rocking back and forth, thinking that it wasn't real. Nearly in tears she could feel that she was all wet, she looked at herself and she was soaking wet. Quickly running to her drawers she took out a new nightgown and without hesitation she took off her wet one, _'That was see-through?! Damn! He could of seen everything! Besides what was I doing wet? What the hell was I doing wet? God, someone help me!' _grabbing a towel she wrapped herself in it and sat down next to the fireside, trying to remember everything that had happened.

But it was like a blank memory, like someone had wiped it clean from her mind and nothing had happened. _'I wish I had someone to talk to right now! I hate this feeling so much, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!' _she kept telling herself that. _'I should have not taken this bloody job if it required no privacy. I should just put a lock charm on the door, that should do it!'_ So without hesitation, she ran to the door and bewitched the door so that no one can open it. Still she didn't feel secure enough, there was still the fear in the back of her mind that someone would come in.

But she had to go to sleep, she needed to go to sleep so that she wouldn't be able to act out her desire. Still unsure if it's done, she at least wanted to be safe, then to be sorry.

Changing into her new nightgown, she dried herself off, dried her bed off since it was wet, and went into her bed. The lights went off and now she felt a little bit more calm. Still feeling apprehensive she tried to think of something else, but it was awkward, too hard! What more could she do? Nothing but to try to fall asleep. And an hour later she fell asleep.

Wait until the next one, I'll try and put it on as soon as I can. . . . .


	11. Still figuring you out

**Happy Halloween I hope everyone had a good Halloween. I had a crappy one, next chapter then another one! Enjoy. I hope you get you guys to teary on that chapter, I know it sounds harsh and stuff, but in a way that's what people go through . . .I should know!**

**Disclamer: Not me or any one I know, Just JK Rowling.**

The next morning she didn't wake up until 10, which had everyone going crazy about her disappearance. Especially the nurse, yelling, running, and hollering out for her. Ann too was in that state, asking people if she had seen her, but the one person that she didn't ask was Tom. Unsure whether to tell Professor Dumbledore of her disappearance, she had no other choice but to ask him. While he was walking around she trailed him down, "Hey, wait!" she yelled at him. Feeling a little furious she had no tolerance of ignorance. Still he was walking, pretending that he didn't hear her. "Damn it, listen to me when I am talking to you!" she yelled out as everyone in the hallways stopped to look at Ann. Finally he turned around and waited to until she approached him. "What is it this time? Another one of your visions?" he mocked her. Ann didn't care about this, she had some questions to ask him. "Don't give me that crap. Have you seem Jane anywhere? And you better not lie to me, 'cause I swear all that shit will go down hill!" she told him, almost ready to yell at him, but she controlled himself. He gave her a blank look, unsure whether to tell her, but once he heard someone yelling, "Jane! Jane! Jane! Where are you?" it was the nurse. Trotting around yelling for her. Together they watched her walk briskly around as students too watched her, now this made Tom think twice. _'Missing? But she's in her room!' _he thought to himself.

"So, she's missing huh?" he asked her.

"Yes and everyone is going insane. I hope you didn't do anything stupid because it will be your life that will to be-" she told him with anger in her heart.

"Look, you want to really know?" he interrupted her.

"Yes! What the hell does it look like, do I want to freaking wait? Yeah, sure I think I will just wait until she ends up being your-" being sarcastically impatient. Tom hushed her and said, "If you can shut up, I can take you to her. I saw her last night, she went to her room to sleep. There, what more do you want?" he walked to lead her to the Head Room portrait. Feeling relieved she didn't say a word, she just followed him to the Portrait.

Once they approached the door to her room, Ann quickly rushed to turn the knob. But a stinging sensation shocked her hand, "Fuck! What the hell was that?" she yelled. Tom didn't touch the knob, but he knew instantly that it was jinxed, "She jinxed it." he informed her. _'Figures after I had barged into her room, I would of done it too! But in a more lethal way.'_ he figured to himself as he took out his wand and removed the jinx. Without hesitation, she ran inside to Jane to see if she was okay. As she removed the covers and pillows, she wasn't there. "Where the hell is she?" she asked him, Tom just leaned next to the door, not wanting to enter. He stood there as if he was bored with all this drama, "Well, maybe she went for a walk?" he told her. "A walk? I just went to the bathroom, excuse me." He heard someone from behind say this, he turned around and saw that it was Jane. But this was a different Jane, she looked so depressed, with her wait hair covering her face and her head down. He moved to the side to let her in, not meeting Tom's or Ann's eyes, she walked towards the bed to go back to sleep, slouching her way back. Ann rushed up to her and shook her, "Jane! Look at me, are you okay? What happened? Are you feeling sick?"

Jane gave her a vague look and nodded. "I will if you keep shacking me. I am fine, I just feel a little cold." she yawned out loudly. Ann gave her a disapproving look, "Cold!? Are you crazy, it's practically hot in here!" she felt her head, she was the one who was practically hot. "Your sick, no wonder! You better get into bed now missy! What the hell where you doing last night?" she tucked her in her bed.

"Why don't you ask him?" she pointed to Tom, who was no longer by the door and now on his way to go and get the Nurse. "Crazy girl, how could you forget what happened last night? It was only hours ago! What was the last thing you remember?" Ann told her as she tried to get out information from her. "I don't know, last thing I remember was waking up all wet on my bed, while-" But she stopped, Jane was unwilling to tell Ann what Tom had done.

It was like she was determined to solve this on her, while Ann stayed out of it. Since it was basically like payback, she was planning to win. "while I was playing in the rain!" she lied to her. It worked, eventually she couldn't blame Tom for anything now, it was now just going to be her own problem.

While Ann and the nurse scolded her for getting out of bed and getting sick. She just ignored them while she nodded like she understood and felt like she was sorry. Over and over they complained, criticized, and taught her to not go outside while it is raining. Ignoring them she was feeling some anger boil up inside of her, slowly building up inside of her as she tried to make out how to get Tom back. But how? There were things that she knew he would always win. Fear wasn't enough, threats weren't going to help either, she had to think of a good way to get back at him. It would take her a while to find out what to do to him, since she was sick.

A week later she was feeling better, ready to start a new work week. You would figure that she would loath Tom, by giving him scornful looks and talking to him in a nasty tone. But she remained calm and content, pretending as if nothing happened between them. Tom knew the way she was acting, he didn't know whether she really could not recall about the situation or she's just trying to play at something. So with much thought he just continued to act normal.

But in the back of his mind, something was bothering him. _'I don't know whether it's me or if it's her. But I know that she has something in store for me. Not sure what it is, but I am determined to find out what she's up too. Or unless I have to get to her before she gets to me.'_

As the days passed and her duties went on, she got the answer from someone close to her that she would at least thought about. Ann was talking to her about the new boyfriend that she just had. "He was so sweet, he gave me this necklace, he said it's part of a meteorite that hit the earth when the dinosaurs existed. Whatever those things were. This is so cool! Now if only I can find something good to get him?" Ann bragged to her about it. Jane amused by this teased her,.

"Why don't you give him a piece of rock too from the river, 'Oh here, this rock is from the 1,100 year old river!' " she mimicked her. Ann gave her a scornful look and laughed, but there was something else that was brewing up in her mind.

"But you know what? He's been asking me for a little bit more then that!" she whispered to her, Jane gave a puzzled look, "What are you talking about?" she asked her in an uncertain tone. Ann laughed as if this was a whole joke, she figured that she would understand what she was talking about she continued. "Oh come on, you know what every guy wants in this world?" she told her in a mocking tone. It was actually truth when she answered her because she really didn't know, "Sleep, 'cause there all freaking cranky!" Ann didn't know whether she was dumb or just really lost.

"No you idiot! The other thing!" she hinted to her while giving an innocent look. It took her a while to recognize what she was talking about, it wasn't that she didn't know about it, it's just that she was having a hard time noticing what she was talking about. "Oooh! I see!" she said in a surprise tone, "That's what every guy wants, huh?" she finally understood. Ann laughed and said, "I think I'll wait until I feel like it. I don't even know if I can pull it off, but I know you can!" she reminded herself about what Jane did.

"Pull what?"

"Oh come on! Are you just stupid today or are you really like this?"

"What! I can't help it if you leave me with half answered comments. Talk to me please!"

"Okay, just shut your blabbering."

"Fine!"  
"Well if you really want to impress a guy or have him drool at you, you have to play with his head."

"Play with his head? Come one I can't even do that! How do you even do that?"

"Well, first guys want you-know-what! While us ladies, finds ways to tease them. I know you're a teaser, you just don't know it."

"Me a teaser? What the hell are you talking about? How do you even do that?"

"Geez girl? From what century are you from?" she slapped her hand as if she was a naughty child. Jane rolling her eyes and giving her a complicated look.

"Hey just explain! So what if I don't understand, that's why I have a friend like you to tell me, like my slave!"

"Shut up, before I beat you up!"  
"Fine, continue oh mighty one!"

"Good! I'll just tell you one word that will tell you how to do it."

"One word? How does one word top it all off?"

"You'll be surprised, until then I want you to think about it."

"Okay . . . In this life time before we all die!"

She leaned closer to her ear, waiting to hear the word that was so secretive in Ann's mind. Once she heard the word, it sunk into her mind as it repeated over and over in her mind. "Seduce!"

What was going through her mind was unknown, she didn't know how to even do it! Besides it's not like she ever tried, sure she flirted, but that! It seemed to judgmental. Could she really pull it off with him? Was it even possible to try it? It took her a while to understand how girls did it, by watching them and seeing how the boys reacted to it; also by asking questions on the sly. All the while staying away from Tom so that he doesn't think there was something going on.

Being sneaky was something she could accomplish; it was a life lesson when she was little. Pulling of every little thing just right had gotten her out of trouble or to get what she wanted. Now she was doubting herself, whether she could do it or not. For a while she thought, _'Is this really worth it?'_ thinking about not doing it, but everyday she saw him, she had that angry feeling back from the room that made her want to do it even more. Just to get some payback was the best thing she could do and make her possibly the happiest person in the school and he won't even see it coming, until later.

Next one . . . . .


	12. like a mother would

**I thought we should kill the drama's for a while, this one is a little bit more nicer. I like constructive criticism, (hint!) tell me if it's too bad or okay. **

**Disclamer: Not me or any one I know, Just JK Rowling.**

It was the end of their night shift; Jane decided to stay out longer while Tom went back to the common room. She was quite in a mellow mood; she didn't care much about anything. As she finally entered the common room, she took off her cloak and threw it on the couch. She plopped on herself on the couch getting comfortable, but it wasn't enough so she laid down on the couch with her arm sticking out. Looking up at the ceiling she shifted a bit to stretch herself out, her back was sore and she was feeling some stiffness in the back. Not wanting to stand up she stretched out on the couch by lifting her chest up with her arms stretching out wide, extending her legs out to feel more relief, then she heard a crack. It was her back, releasing all the stress. That one was pretty loud as she grunted in relief.

Finally she sat up and stretched her neck out, letting go of all the tension on her neck. "Wish there was someone to give me a message!" she told herself out loud. Knowing that there was no one she did it herself, grunting as she slowly messaged herself to release the ache. Moving her head back and forth she was feeling better.

Knowing that she was alone, she forgot that in this room, there is no such thing as privacy as she had discovered when she first entered this task. But with her careless feeling tonight she had no thought of it. In the dark corner there were eyes watching her as she moved, his eyes moving up and down from her body. As she now had enough strength to stretch out more better she moved her hips to stretch better and her arms up to feel more free, she gave a big sigh of relief as she dropped her head back from all the tension. "Damn, that felt good!" she said. Through out that those eyes were still watching her from afar with a bit of yearning.

Now as he slowly walked out of the dark and into the light, he quietly walked towards the coach. "Your late!" he told her. Jane turned around to see him; she certainly didn't seem to care about his comment. "So? I was double checking around the corridors." Tom wasn't willing to let this go, "You were suppose to be back here by 12 and you're late." Jane chuckled, "Sorry pops, didn't mean to scare you. Why do you care so much?" as she walked up to him.

"Because I am suppose to be watching out for you, it's is my duty that I have to fulfill." He answered irritable; Jane wasn't feeling like arguing, not tonight. "Look, I could go on all night telling you the things that we said we would do or not do, but right now I have no energy to argue. Just keep it bottled up inside until tomorrow." she told him as she turned to go to her room. "I am not done talking to you!" Tom told her.

Jane stopped, _'Oh god! Can't you just shut up for a while and keep me happy?'_ she thought to herself. "Fine!" she walked back up to him, with her hands on her hips she waited to see what she had to say. "Okay, start talking mastermind. I need to sleep and I am sure you need it too, since you're pretty much cranky all the time."

"Cranky?! I am not cranky! What an absurd comment." he replied back annoyed. "Well, if it just so happen you sound crank- Just complain now so that I don't have to hear it tomorrow." she assured him. "First of all, you do as you please all the time," Tom told her as she nodded like she understood, "Two, you don't listen to me," now Jane laughed at this, "What a joke!" she said. "Three, you aggravate me more then any other person I know!"

It was all amusing to Jane, she ran her fingers through her hair and said, "I wonder why? Let me think! Well, who barged in my room to get revenge? Hhmm . . . That's a tough question, I wonder who did that? Plus I don't do what ever I want to do!" she sarcastically said feeling now more tension.

"Tell me, when was the last time you ever had authorities applied in that thick skull of yours?" he insulted her. "Excuse me, I do have rules that I have to apply to. So don't think I just run about and do as I please." she sat down on the couch, feeling aggravated ready to got to sleep. "I am sure you tell your self that every day. But you know what you certainly better when you're acting like a child then you do now!" he continued to insult her, but Jane wasn't paying much attention to it.

She really wasn't hearing what he was saying , if she really did pay attention to him, she would ruptured out in anger. The more and more he talked she didn't even listen, she didn't care much. Her mind drifted elsewhere as she looked at the fire, thinking about the next day or what could happened next.

Then she finally snapped out of it, she looked at Tom who was still talking, he was just blabbering about being rude, and Jane didn't want to hear it. Then like a mother who would talk to their child she stood up and touched his face with her hands, he stood frozen stiff as she did this. Now he was finally silent, this made her a little bit more peaceful, "Tom, could you please stop having such a fit! You're going to hurt yourself. Just relax, that's all it takes. Silence is probably the best thing," she at last told him in a low tone that made him calm down.

"Don't worry to much. Whatever you have to tell me now, please tell me later. I am tired and you know your tired too, you need to sleep. I can see your eyes, then look a little down and runny. Now this is better!" she patted his cheek softly as he watched her in a puzzled way.

"Don't give me that look," she silently laughed at him, "I can't stand it. Makes me feel like I am foolish. Look just go into your bed, cuddle in your blankets, and sleep. Wait until tomorrow where a new day will arrive, until then you can tell me everything that you have to tell me. Now, go to sleep!" still holding his face while she looked into his eyes like a mother would to comfort a child.

Jane's hand slowly but softly slid off his face as she smiled, while he still gave her a puzzled look. Unsure of what to do, he still stood there oblivious of what had happened. Then he watched her go to her bedroom door, "Good night Tom, sleep well!" she gave a warm smile while leaning her head on the door. "Stop it, you look like your drooling!" she laughed at him, as she entered her room and closed the door.

At this point Tom had snapped out of it once she closed the door. Standing there now realizing what she did. Never had he been touched like that, not from a girl or from anyone. Always had he kept to himself while others too kept to themselves, but she seemed to defy it all. With grace and nobility she pulled it off and it looked like she didn't even tried hard. And truth was she didn't even know she did that, not a single thing crossed her mind about it. But in Tom's mind it was running through his head like a bee buzzing around rapidly. Thinking over and over if she planned it to get revenge or if she just didn't meant to do it. Now he too going to his bed getting ready to sleep, he thought maybe that that was just the end; she wouldn't continue to do something odd like that. But how wrong he was, how wrong he was indeed.

**Until the next one, just wait and see, it gets a little bit more disturbing. . . . **


	13. Memories of you

**Ha next one . . . . . . . I won't be here for a long time, so you guys enjoy some of the other one's I had written**

    Walking down the hall ways feeling happy and ready, she held her head up high with confident and no distressing feelings. It's now like her to usually walk around with a smile on her face, but she had one for quite a while. Ann couldn't complain, besides it was great for her to see her friend happy; ever since the strange events that had happened to her. Her classes were coming out great, her marks were well and everything seem to be going peachy. Sitting next to Ann after class, she talked to her about the new test and the new lessons, she saw Tom sitting at the Slytheran table and with great surprise she smiled at him and nodded at him. _'Did she just smile at me? That's not likely of her to do that, she's suppose to hate me!' _he thought to himself. But he too nodded back slowly and looked away. Thus she continued to talk to Ann while laughing at her jokes. And still he couldn't help but glance back at her.

    Jane was doing her usual routines at night, watching the corridors, making sure kids don't sneak out, all the things she's suppose to do. Although she passed Tom a couple of times, she didn't meet his eyes, she just looked at the ground or either at the wall. But she knew that he was looking at her, not wanting to confront him she ignored it. Laughing to herself as if it was a joke.

    Days passed and things were well, but for a while Jane felt like things weren't the way it use to be. It was as if time had changed, but it had left her behind. So she slowly observed people, places, and tried to observe herself, but she didn't know what to look for. It was useless to even look for a flaw that had happened that you can't find. Thinking that maybe they had changed, it was really her that changed but she didn't even know. There was no one there to tell her if she really was the one who changed, not them. With that she fell under a deep depression period of silence, keeping to herself, with out having to say a word. No one had noticed her stillness, not even Ann; because she was too busy with her boyfriend. But Jane didn't care, for a while she liked the idea that no one had cared for this, even when she was being called she just looked at them with a blank face and look away. But what she didn't know was someone was indeed paying attention to her new deal. Slowly watching her from time to time, he would see her just stare blankly at something while the world was passing by her. To her it felt like she was slowly moving through the world while the things around her was moving rapidly.

    One day she was in History of Magic, it was quite a dull day. The Professor was telling them about the War of the Giants and Werewolf's. "This was one out of 67 wars that the Giants had ever fought. If you remember there was the war of the wizards, the trolls, and the pixies. But this one was probably one out of the 67 wars that was the bloodiest wars ever fought. Casualties were from women to children, from more then a million. One by one both species were slowly starting to fade . . ." his voice was fading while she slowly whispered "Fade . . ." and slowly drifted to her childhood past.

    '_"Come over her Jane, I have something to show you!" her father advised her in a sweet tone with a smell of tonic and Gin. A 5-year-old Jane slowly walked up to him with her head down. With bruises on her wrist and on her shoulder, she painfully walked up to him hoping that she wasn't a bad girl. 'I didn't do anything bad! I know I didn't, I did my chores and I did my work.' she thought this to herself, afraid that she didn't' t miss anything. _

_    But her father was getting impatient, "Hurry UP! Your just like you fucking mother, she's so damn slow!" He yelled at her, so she quickly ran towards him with tears getting ready to fall from her cheek. Trying to hide the tears from her father because she knew how much he hated her crying she put her head down quickly and tried not to cry. However, her father was quicker then her, he had already seen the tear trickling down and he smacked her, "There is no crying in this house, you're a big girl and big girls don't cry. Stupid kid." he yelled at her. He smacked her across the face, leaving a scratch on her cheek, with a little blood oozing out. Now she really was crying, since now she was in pain, but she had to stop. It took her a minute for her to stop crying, now her father was proud of her. That's what she wanted to do, make her father proud by not crying. _

_    "Good! Now close your eyes." he told her. Jane followed his instructions, unsure of what he was going to do she waited patiently. There was a rustling sound in the room, it made her excited and a bit more terrified, then she heard her father say, "Open your eyes." Slowly she opened her eyes, and saw the most beautiful doll ever. "Wow, it's beautiful!" she quietly told him, it's features were like an angel. Beautiful red lips, eyes were like an emerald color, her skin looked flawless, her hair looked like it could never be ruined. For some odd reason, it reminded her of her own mother. Then without thinking she reached to grab it, but before she could touch it he pulled it away. "Ha! Did you really think I would get you something like this." he teased her, Jane now feeling so betrayed she was getting angry, "Dad, your so mean!" she yelled at him. All her father could do was laugh at her and mock her, "' Your so mean!' Who gives a fuck? I just wanted to see your reaction. Besides you don't deserve something like this." He laughed louder making her feel even more outraged. "I HATE YOU!" she yelled at him, but it was the wrong thing to say to him. He stopped laughing, he looked at her with a smile then his eyebrow had raised, she knew this face to well. This face was a face of anger, she had seen it too many times to know how he felt. 'Run!' her mind told her, so with out hesitation she ran out of the living room and into her room. Closing the door quickly she locked it, breathing heavily she tried to catch her breath. However, it wasn't over she could hear the footsteps of her father. Sounds of torment ready to be placed upon her.         "Open up now, Jane! You have no where to run." he pounded on the door while yelling at her. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW!" he yelled at her, he was getting more and more violent. The more and more she left the door closed the more he started to get more violent, the door was shaking rigorously. Crying out loudly, hoping that someone would help her she ran into the closet, covering her ears, she rocked herself back and forth. Telling herself that it was all a bad dream, over and over the sounds were getting louder and louder, crying while she continued to tell herself it was all a bad dream. "It's not real! It's not real! It's not real! IT'S NOT REAL!"'_

_    "IT'S NOT REAL!" She screamed out loud while she opened her eyes. Now feeling so alive she looked around at all the faces who were looking at her, everyone looked like they had just seen a ghost. Breathing hard, she tried to gather her emotions, but it was hard; it was intimidating to see all of these faces looking at her. Therefore she ran out of the room and into the hallways, not wanting to stop she kept on running on. Tears were running down her face, while her legs were guiding to somewhere, she didn't know where, but she didn't care. Making her feel so alive she ran out of the castle and into the grounds, then she stopped. Feeling like everything was nothing, she cried out loud; it had been so long since she ever cried like this. Sobbing loudly, the feeling of hate and anger was filling her up. "I HATED YOU FOR LEAVING ME! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO? YOU TOLD ME TO BE STRONG, BUT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" she yelled at the sky, hoping that her mother in heaven had heard her. Collapsing to her knees she continued to cry. Looking around at her surrounding she though of everything that had happened, all the what-if, or if-it-did, but she knew it was hopeless, it was never to happened. Not knowing what to do she saw the lake and without much hesitation she ran towards it, but someone else was following her, she looked back and it was Tom. _

    Tom, Ann, and Professor Dumbledore running after her. Not wanting to be near them she ran faster to the lake and dived right in to the clear water. The water now making her feel more calm she opened her eyes to see the lake. She swam to the bottom slowly, while looking at the lakes floor for an end, finally she found it. Getting ready to touch it she felt a tug at her foot, she looked to see what it was. It was Tom, he was pulling her towards him. Jane wasn't going to have him interrupt her from having a little peace, so she kicked him, but he was quicker.

    Dodging it he managed to grab a hold of her other foot. But what he didn't know was that under water she was the fastest, he was just lucky that moment. So with much force she tugged him towards her, finally catching a hold of his shirt, she pushed him down to the lakes floor, leaving him lost. With still some breath she swam away quickly, _'Must get away, away from this world. Get me lost into a different world, a place that I will no longer feel unwanted.'_

Swimming with all her strength she continued to swim. Her chest was getting tighter, her lungs were reducing, her heart was betting rapidly. Still trying to swim to no where, she knew she was running out of breath, but she didn't want to go back to the surface. Not to the real world, not the world that she didn't like. Slowly she was slowing down, everything was turning black, slowly fading out, she continued to paddle with her hands. Her body could no longer take it any more, it was already in too much pain, it was useless. Then with a sudden rush she tried to gasp for breath, but it was useless water just filled her lungs causing her to render unconsciousness.

    Tom was not far behind, trying to find her in the dark was useless. Taking out his wand from his pocket and lighting it up so that he could see her. Quickly swimming towards her, so that he wouldn't loose her, he saw that she had render unconsciousness. Slowly he saw her touch the ground, right there he found the moment to pick her up, taking her into his arms. Touching the ground, he jumped up to approach the surface looking at the surface to see if he was there soon.

    But he couldn't help but look at Jane, he saw a Jane that he had never seen before. A quiet, peaceful Jane asleep, her lips looked like they were slowly fading of color, her hair was swaying wildly with the waters motion. As he was running out of breath he quickly swam up, hoping that he was almost there. Then with much surprise he felt a something pushing him towards at a rapid speed. With in an instant he was back up to breath, almost chocking he managed to regain his regular breathing rhythm. Paddling back to shore, Professor Dumbledore and Ann were waiting for them to help Tom. Together they managed to get her back up to the firm ground.

    Ann was in the verge of tears when she saw Jane, she looked like her face was turning white, while her lips were slowly turning purple. Professor Dumbledore asked Ann if she knew C.P.R., with much respect she didn't know what CPR was or what it meant. He couldn't blame her, she was a pure blood, she was not accustomed to the muggle ways. He looked at Tom to see if he might know, but it was useless. "I would take it that you wouldn't know either." Tom truthfully nodded his head no.

    Professor Dumbledore knew that there was no time to waste, he took out his wand and started to levitate her, "Ann you can come with us if you want to. Tom I want you to come, you have a cut on your chest, you should get that healed up before it gets infected." With out hesitation they all rushed to the hospital wing.

    Ann was quietly crying seeing her friend on the verge of death. But she was easily revived by the good nurse who gave her fire whiskey. Ann thought it was a joke that the nurse was pulling off, but how mistaken she was. Jane revived by coughing out the water and some of the whiskey. It was a messy process but it worked. "The Whiskey burns the lungs a bit, that it can stir an unconsciousness person to awake." she told Ann who was getting angry at the nurse. Feeling relieved to know that she was alive, but she would not awake, she fell asleep. Ann stayed by her until it was night, the nurse dismissed her so that she can get some sleep.

    All the while Tom had his wound healed quickly, but he still was a little disturbed by the way Jane was acting. _'A side of her I have never seen. She's disturbed by something from the past and she can't let go. Finding her freedom by swimming under water where she feels weightless, her soul to probably wonder off. An interesting individual who looks like she has a wonderful life, lies about her past.' _Thinking about this while sitting on the hospital bed, Jane was only 4 beds away from him. Tom almost was going to spend the night there because of the nurses worries that the infection might get worse. But luckily Professor Dumbledore had excused him, convincing the nurse that it had healed enough.

**Next chapter . . . **


	14. Forgiveness is always nice

**Lovely ways to get someone away from you is, say "Go play on the Highway!" I love that. I used that on one of the boys who was hitting on me. . . Lol. I am so evil. **

    It was morning and Jane wasn't happy. She still was feeling down and depressed. Not taking her breakfast she walked out of the hospital wing, passing the students who were in there uniforms getting ready for another day of learning. Some of them were looking at her in confusion and bewilderment because of her clothes, but she didn't care. Making her way to the northern tower where the Astronomy class go and observe the stars, she walked up there to look at the morning sky to think. For a moment it was peaceful, but she was interrupted by a sound of a creaking door opening, looking to see who it was she saw that it was Professor Dumbledore.

    "Good morning, Jane! Beautiful morning isn't it?" he approached her with a smile.

    "Guess so!" she mumbled as she leaned on the balcony.

    "Do you really guess so?"

    "Well yeah, it's just like any other mornings. It never gets better,"

    "Better? Who said every day has to be better?"

    "No one, but I bet its the same morning like any other person is. There all the same." she complained.

    He laughed at her comment, "Certainly you don't think that! I know that you are a very open-minded person and to have you say that is quite a surprise,"

    "Yeah, well I hate to tell you this, right now I could careless about what I may say."

    "Careless! Everyone is careless in there lifetime, at times it's good to be like that! But then again, you always affect the people around you. You know what I am talking about Jane?"

    Jane had a feeling about what he was talking about, she closed her eyes in shame knowing that he was going to bring it up. "About yesterday?" she answered him.

    "In a way yes and no!" he surprisingly answered him,

    "What do you mean then?" she opened her eyes, in confusion.

    "Everyone in there lives have a loved one that hurts them and they don't know that they have affected them. Leaving them sad or possibly forever scarred in there souls. But then again, there are always the strong ones that come out and face the world with a head held up high. And some are too depressed to move on that they no longer feel like they can go on. You, my dear Jane are a strong one. At a young age, you probably went through a lot, suffered through things that many student's might not endure, and possible things that may break any one down. But through all that, you hide it the best. Hiding may be the best thing for you, but hiding it is like holding a river from flowing. Until it breaks, just like you exploded yesterday when you had seen your past. From time to time it will happened, but I hope it doesn't include to hurt yourself."

    "Just like my father, I was careless!" she now thought about it, in a way she was acting like her father, careless about the people around her and the people who appreciate her. "I don't want to be like my father." She quietly said, Professor Dumbledore now rested his hand on her shoulder as she looked at the sky. Thinking hard and long about her father. "I have a feeling that you are not much like your father because if you were, you wouldn't of have been here long ago. And even with out the help of someone special."

    "Someone special? What? Who?" Jane asked desperately thinking maybe it was Ann that had helped her from drowning. "He's only a door away from you!" he hinted walking away smiling. "Good bye Jane, I must attend to my duties and you too must do your duties soon." waving goodbye.

    Not knowing whether to be angry or happy, she was confused. _'GGGRRRRR, damn it! What the hell is wrong with this picture? He should of just let me died, let me drift off! Shit! Why does he always have to barge in to my problems. FUCK! Stay the hell away from me you fucking freak!' _she cursed in her head, not standing the truth. But she thought about it again, _'Wait, if he didn't save me I wouldn't even be here. Your being selfish Jane! You know it's not fair, the way your acting is disgraceful. Come on, let's get it together.' _Closing her eyes trying to think, she found some peace with herself, but not with others. That was something that she was going to have to do. It was going to be hard to try and make it up to the people she hurt the most, like Ann. Ann was the closest thing she really felt like family. When they first met, Ann had invited her to her house for Christmas. Feeling shy and scared, she started to get to know her family better, almost naming her as one of there own. Now she felt like she needed to do something good for her, feeling so foolish she felt like if she could she would give her friend anything that she wanted. But she couldn't, she didn't have money, a place, or even the power to do it. She was all by herself in this world, with no one to help her. It's even a surprise how she even managed to get her school supplies and through out this she was acting so ungrateful; taking it all for granted. So the first thing she was going to do was apologize.

    Now that she was ready for a new day, she got dressed and packed her things to go to her classes. Walking to class she could feel that there was some people watching her, since she had her incident that freaked out everyone in class. Ignoring them as usual, she sat down on her seat and waited until everyone got seated. Thinking about what she was going to say, she sat with her head down and her arms crossed, as if she was getting ready to sleep. "Ms. Faradey, I hope your not falling asleep! Class didn't even start." Professor Mc Gonagall told her as she paid attention to her. "Oh no, Professor. I am just thinking , that's all!" She looked unsure, "I hope your not thinking to hard, after the unpleasant incident in Professor Binns class." Jane gave a fake smile of discomfort and said, "No, nothing like that. Just feeling remorse about it and I don't think I need to be reminded about it." she quietly said in an sarcastic tone. Luckily Professor Mc Gonagall didn't hear that since she went back to her correct her work. Bell rang and everyone was coming in to class. Knowing that the students in her history of magic class was going to look at her as if she was ill, she put her head down with her arms crossed, waiting for everyone to just sit down and get ready for the lesson. Then came in Ann, she waited until she sat next to her to tell her. Ann cautiously sat next to her, watching her to see how she was feeling today.

    "Ann, I'm sorry! I have been acting rather childish; which is not like me. I bet you were going crazy when you saw me jumping in the lake. I shouldn't of have done that, it was stupid, but that was my problem that I had to figure out-" before she could continue, Ann made a sign of silence and said. "What ever happened yesterday, I can understand that you were going through a weird episode. But don't ever do that to me, never ever do something stupid like that. You scared the shit out of me, thinking that you were really insane! What was going through your head? I don't know, but you always have me to tell. You can tell me anything, you know I won't tell anyone. Other then that all is forgiven, now shut up and listen to the teacher, we got to pass this exam." She smiled while Jane laughed feeling relieved. They quickly hugged each other and took out there quills and parch of paper. While busily doing this, she quickly took a glance at Tom, he was busy looking at his paper. Looking away she continued to talk to Ann about the next project coming up for the class.

    Tom had caught her glance from the side and was the least bit shocked. He imagined this from her, since he now understood her a bit. Watching her from the side, she was now smiling and laughing like yesterday didn't even exist. For a while he was mesmerized by the way she looked, especially today. She looked a bit more live and vivid, most of the days she looked plain. But today she had a look of nymph, a mischief nymph who loved to laugh, only with out the wings or beautiful flowers surrounding her. Knowing that he wasn't going to get any closer to her, he continued on with his regular surroundings.

**Until next time, it will get good . . . . I only hope you think that**


	15. it hurts the most when you forget

**Sorry I have been gone for a long time, I went to my friends house for her birthday and had a sleep over. Good fun too! Well here's the next one for all of you who's been kinda sad for Jane.**

-

A month had passed and it was already close to Christmas, the grounds were covered with snow and everyone was excited to go home. But for some it would be days of loneliness, specially for Tom. He had no family to go home to so the only place that he was going to stay was at Hogwarts. Jane too was to stay at Hogwarts, this year she was going to stay there. Ann had invited her to her house over the holidays, but she respectfully declined. "Come on! It's not like your going to die if you come over, besides my mom is really looking forward to see you!" She tried to consult with her, but it was useless. "No, I feel like I would be a burden to you. Besides, I need to think about my actions. How about I come for Easter, it's your birthday and stuff, so we can at least hang out at different places? Plus I can show you what a beach looks like! It would be so much fun, how about it? Deal?!" she consulted with her.

It took Ann a while to think about the deal and she eventually agreed. "Fine, but when we go you have to also show me what a dance hop is too!" Ann also had to throw that in too, she was most curious about that. Ann knew that Jane stayed at an orphanage during the holidays, during the summer it made her feel so guilty knowing that her friend had to stay there, while she enjoyed good times going different places. But Jane didn't mind, besides they hardly keep tabs on her when she goes out. So the least she can do is enjoy herself as much as she could.

It was hogmeade week and everyone was delighted. Everyone getting ready that morning, Jane and Ann were eating. Then a large bird came swooping down, catching everyone's attention. Together they watched it trying to find out where it was going to land, then it came to Jane. Jane was in bit of a shock, she hardly received mail from anyone. It dropped a blue colored letter next to her goblet of water and gallantly flied away. Looking at the letter she saw her name written on it,

**To: Ms. Jane Hardally Faradey**

**From: Jamie Faradey**

Not knowing what to do she didn't want to open it. Ann looked at it and gasped, Jane didn't know whether it was a good gasp or a bad one. "This is impossible, it can't be true! She's been dead for years. How could she write this for me when she's dead?" She quietly told Ann. All Ann could do is watch her and try to make her feel comfortable as she could. But it was hard to see her friend trying to open it, she could see her hand shaking with fear and a little bit of excitement. So she slowly opened the letter and took a deep breath, then a ring fell from the envelope. Jane picked it up and observed it, it was a silver ring with what looked like red and white swirls in, that slowly turned to pink. It was a beautiful ring, nothing that she had ever seen. Looking at it, she was close to tears; but she couldn't cry now. Finally turning her attention to the letter, she read it slowly.

**To my dearest daughter Jane,**

**I know this is hard for you to be reading this, but I hope you can at least believe it.**

**I am writing this to you as I am slowly dying. I know that you are going to turn 18,**

**A lovely age when you grow into a beautiful women. It's such a shame that I will**

**Not be there. But I will be in you heart always, trying to help you make good desic-**

**Ions.**

**It's hard for me to know that you will be left all alone, even if it meant living**

**With your father. If I could turn back time, I would. I honestly would take back time to**

**See you again. But time is all we really have and we have nothing to lose. I want you to**

**Know that.**

**I left you this ring, I had it when I was a teenager. My mother gave it to me,**

**So I am passing it on to you. And I hope that you pass it on to your daughter. Not just**

**That, I had also left a house for you. Everything in it belongs to you, no one can take it**

**Away.**

**I must end this letter, I am growing weak as I write this letter. Please don't for-**

**Get me as you go on. I love you always and forever. There will be times when people**

**Will hurt you but I know that you won't stand for it. I don't want you to hurt like I did.**

**What happened between me and your father was a mistake, but you weren't a mistake.**

**You were the one that kept me alive my one and only. I love you always.**

**Love your,**

**Mother.**

While she was reading this, tears were slowly running down her cheek. Her body felt like it was going to go limp, while Ann watched from aside. Jane closed her eyes when she finished the letter, thinking to herself, _'This was her death letter! She wrote this before she died. When I was left alone in that cold room, she wrote it!' _anger was now surging through her, clutching her hand hard, with all of her emotions ready to come out, she slowly got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Ann followed her as she vaguely walked out, following her to an empty room she saw Peeves the poltergeist.

"Go away Peeves." Jane asked in a polite tone due to her anger.

"No! I don't want to. What what's wrong with little Jane? Is she crying?" he mocked her as he flew near her.

"GO AWAY PEEVES, BEFORE I THROW YOU INTO HELL, PERSONALLY!" She threw a book at him at full force, causing it to pass through his head and hitting the wall.

"Okay, okay, slow down. I'll go away. Just don't cry yourself a river!" he laughed as he left the room.

"What happened Jane?" Ann asked her. Jane handed her the letter to let her read it. Trying to wipe of the tears from her face but she was still emotional. Watching Ann read it, she tried to calm herself down. After she finished reading it, she was left with her mouth open and sympathy ready to pour out.

"I am so sorry Jane." that was all Ann could say, she was speechless. Now she couldn't think of a way to make her feel better. It was useless, in her mind. But the least she could do is stay with her.

"I feel like this is some kind of joke. A fucking joke! Someone's trying to pull my leg here. Whoever did this, did such a good job to fool me. They certainly did a good job trying, it sounds like my mom, but something is not right!" she told her, trying to think that it was a fake.

"Would your mother write a letter to you before she would die? It's too bold for someone to write this. I don't know, but this might sound weird; I don't think it's real! Maybe a little bit, but some of it sounds to odd." Now she stopped crying and she was feeling annoyed, thinking of all these things, they might just be false.

"Jane, look! I don't know if this is real or a fake, but you need to know or else it could ruin you. Can you think of anyone who would do this to you?" Ann asked her.

Trying to think she couldn't make out anyone that would do something like that, everyone that she had ever known were kind to her and she too was kind in return. But to have someone do this to her was a wicked trick.

"You know what? If I can't figure it out now, I will find out later. For now I have to just remain calm as if I didn't know about this. I'll have to find out later, not now! Will you help me find out who did it?" Jane asked Ann as she looked hopeful, but a little bit questioning to the proposal. Now she thought, _'What if it's really real? I mean, people get letters like these many times. But it's unusual for someone like her to get something like this so soon! If it is real, she needs to think about it before she starts to blame it on people.'_

Jane saw the way she looked, she knew she was uneasy about it. "Come on! Please, you have to help me out!" she begged her.

"But what if it is real, Jane? What if it's true? Maybe your so unsure if it's real or true that you can't make up your mind? Please Jane, is this really necessary?" She told her truthfully.

"I mean, you can't just jump the gun and just make up your mind. What if it's real? Then are you willing to ignore it and not take responsibility to the letters comment?" she reasoned with her, but Jane looked unwilling to think about it.

"Are you telling me that I am lying?" Jane asked her in a disgraceful tone.

"No, I am not! I am just trying to tell you that if you just think about it good, instead of jumping to conclusion-" she as cut short by Jane who quickly responded, "Now you think I am just making this up, no huh?" feeling betrayed by her comment.

"No! I am not! I just think we need to think here, before you think of something crazy!"

"Crazy? What are you implying? That I am crazy?

"What? No I didn't meant it like that! Look, will you just listen to me?" she started to get angry too, by yelling.

"So your not going to believe me? Fine, you don't have to. I'll figure it out by myself, beats having a friend like you around. That's just fine and dandy, I'll be on my way out of here and I'll-." Jane scowled at her while walking to the door.

"Will you please shut up and listen to me!" Ann yelled out so loud that it made Jane halt. Never had she heard Ann yell at her, she was always quiet and calm with her, but it earned her respect and attention that she wanted. Jane gazed at her with a lost expression, so she turned around to pay her full attention to her. Ann now was feeling a little more calm, so slowly she tried to think about what she was going to say before she would explain to Jane how she felt.

In a low calm tone she told her, "Look, I think that we need to think this over before we start to accuse people. I don't want you to get hurt or any one else. I know this is hard for you to handle, I know I would have a hard time too. But you must think before you react, like you told me! You always reminded me to do that and now I am telling you this. I'll help you out, but we have to do this slow . . . Okay?"

Jane took her little speech to heart, she listened to every word. It sure calmed her down that she was feeling embarrassed of what she did. All she could do was cry back into tears and hug Ann with apology, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that. I wasn't thinking. You were right I was jumping to conclusions." she sobbed out loudly.

Ann just tried to make her feel comfortable as possible by telling her it was alright. "It's alright. You don't have to cry, it's going to be okay!" Once she got her to calm down, she had to remind her that it was hogsmeade today and she had to stop crying. They were about to leave soon, so Jane quickly cleaned her face so that there was no trace of tears, but it was hard; her eyes were a bit red and her eye color had changed into a lighter green. _'Hopefully it's not to noticeable!' _she thought to herself. Together they walked out happily laughing and planning for the holidays.

**Until next time . . . . . By the way, tell me if it gets boring. I think the next one will be a little bit fun.**


	16. Tit for tat

**IIMMMM BBAAACCCCKKKKKKKKK, sorry for taking a long time. Love me, don't hate me! Enjoy!**

At Hogsmeade they went looking around for Christmas things, Jane was on a tight budget, but she made it work. While Jane was looking for a card to give to her friends at the orphanage, Ann went to buy her Christmas present. What she didn't know was that Jane had already gotten her present picked out, it was specially bought for her by Jane's friend in the orphanage. They had bought a silver necklace with flowers on it, filled with red ruby looking diamonds. They weren't exactly real, but it looked real. She had planned it for months, to give it to her. Smiling to herself about it, she was happy that she could give her something beautiful like that.

Once they were done in one store, Ann wanted to go inside 'Harpies Cloaks and Dress Store' So Jane followed her. Everything in there was so expensive but so beautiful, Jane thought it would take her 10 years to save up galleons to buy a dress or a cloak from the store. As they both admired the dresses and cloaks, Ann's eye had captured one dress that looked so beautiful. Quickly running to it, she stared and daunted at the dress. It was a red and black color, with flower linings on the sides, a corset already planted inside of the dress. It looked like a dress that came out of a Jane Austin's book 'Pride and Prejudice.' Jane too looked at with amazement, but frowned _'Fat chance Jane! It's beautiful, but never in your life will you ever wear something like that!' _then she saw Ann look at her, "What?" she questioned her. As she watched, Ann looked at the dress up and down, then at Jane, looking back and forth Jane was getting the feeling that she was up to something.

"Ann, That is a dress and this is Jane! What can't you see?" she jokingly told her. Then she had a feeling that she knew what she was up to after Ann gave a sweet smile to her. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, you have got to be kidding me!" Jane laughed in an frantic tone while taking a step back. All Ann said to the Lady, "Excuse me, ma'am! I have a friend who want to try this on, is it okay ma'am?" the Lady gracefully walked up to them with a smile on her face. "Why of course you can! Let's see, what's you size?" Automatically they knew she was the owner. With a wave of her wand, measuring tapes flew out and started to measure Jane. Jane with much confusion and frustration moved as the taped were measuring her arms, legs, neck, basically her whole body.

"Ma'am look, I didn't want to-" Jane tried to reason with the lady, but she wouldn't take it.

"Now that's just nonsense! Are you telling me that my dresses are not good for you? Now let's see you have a nice figure and a radiant face, which will match with the dress . . . Now let's see!" Examining her face with her hands.

"No, no, not at all! I don't meant offend you, but you dresses are beautifully made, that I think I am not worthy enough to wear it!" she quickly said to her, then all of her measuring tapes stopped frozen. She slowly looked at her as if she did something wrong, but maybe said something wrong. Jane stood there looking clueless, she looked for Ann but she had left her for a while. The Lady looked at her and quietly said, "No girl is never worthy enough to wear beautiful things, even if they're not wealthy or I they live in a high class society. There is no such thing for Lady Harpie to do something like this, I find it rude and outrages that not every girl has the right to feel or look beautiful. Even if it's for one day, I think that everyone young women has a chance of being a princess for a day. And today will be you lucky day!" She smiled to her while a strand of tear ran down her cheek, Jane just smiled at her and nodded in agreement. Then Lady Harpie just laughed in joy with some tears running down her cheek, while the measuring tapes continued measuring.

Lady Harpie was a gentle lady, she cries at almost anything that sounds heartbreaking. Even during that incident when she explained her belief. It was known to her everyday customers that she always have sympathy for everyone that enters her store, but don't let her fool you. At times she can be cruel when she has to be and it's not pretty, from what her husband know. Jane had a feeling that she was very emotional about the little things, but it didn't bother her much.

So Lady Harpie pushed her inside the dressing room and handed her the dress. Inside it was filled with mirrors from every direction. Slowly looking around to see her surroundings, she hung up the dress and started to undress.

Outside of the dressing room, Ann entered to talk to Lady Harpie. "Is my friend trying the dress on ma'am?" she asked her.

"Yes she is and how beautiful she will look! I must take a picture of this, she's going to really convince me that she is a princess." She happily commented to Ann, while Ann smiled greatly.

"Good, that will be great!" she answered back.

Then the door bell rang, someone had entered. It was Tom. Walking towards Lady Harpie and ignoring Ann, he asked her. "Is my cloak ready?" Lady Harpie gave him a hard look, then a I-remember-you-look. "Ah yes! Tom I believe? Yes it's ready, follow me please." She beckoned him as she walked off into another room.

She handed his the cloak, it was certainly well made, it had beautiful a embroider of green and silver vines, while the whole cloak was black. "It will certainly make you look like a prince!" she happily complemented to him, but he just looked at her and raised his eyebrow. _'Why do I even bother with this lady? Incompetent person on my list.'_ he thought to himself.

"Where's the dressing room?" he asked her in a cold tone of voice.

"In there," she pointed to the other door, as he walked over to the door Lady Harpie yelled, "Wait! Don't go in there yet, someone's in there!" but it was too late he had already turned the knob of the door and stumbled out Jane from the door in bewilderment. "Dang it!" she yelled as she stumbled on Tom, he caught her from behind. "How do you expect to get out of there if you can't find a door knob?" she told herself out loud. Not knowing that Tom had caught her, she straighten out her dress and herself as her back was faced to Tom.

"Lady Harpie, I don't know if it looks right on me! And it took-" she asked her, but Lady Harpie just stood there in silence, looking at both of them. Tom watched her from behind as she was talking. Even thought he could only see her behind he already felt like someone had struck him in the head, with a new feeling.

Jane turned towards Lady Harpie, as she looked at her she saw her eyes fall on Tom. Turning towards her rescuer she smiled. "Er . . . Hi! So sorry about that Tom, I couldn't get out of there." she told him as he looked at her with a blank expression. Then he looked at her from top to bottom and took a nervous gulp. She didn't catch him looking at her nervously because she felt stupid because of how Tom was looking at her, so she looked down and turned around to enter the Dressing room to take the dress off. But before she would go, he stopped her.

"Wait! It's my turn, I have been waiting." he quietly told her as he passed her and entered inside.

"Fine then!" she said after the door closed. Then she turned her attention towards Lady Harpie who she found crying tears of joy.

"Oh my goodness! You are truly a princess, but not just any princess! A princess from the heavens!" she exclaimed with sobs, then Ann ran inside and approached them both. Ann looked at Jane with a face of excitement, "Holy Merlin!" she exclaimed in delight.

"You are defiantly not Jane, your some other lady who took over her. Or is this your mask that you took off and finally exposed yourself to the world?" she joked with her.

"Well, I really don't know what to say! I think it's the 'I-can-only-do-this-once-and-never-again-ordeal' so yeah enjoy it while you can." she told her sarcastically.

"No I mean it Jane, you look very beautiful in the dress! I am not joking, it's like someone had just opened a new shell and a new you just sprouted out." Ann truthfully told her. Then they heard the bell door ring, Lady Harpie jumped and finally snapped back to reality. "Oh I must go, new customers! By the way, please stay right there, don't take of the dress yet. I need a picture of you in this. Goodness, I have a princess in my hands!" she merrily said out loud while attending to the customers.

Ann and Jane just quietly giggled at Lady Harpie. "Come, I need to do some improvements on your hair." she waved her to come towards her. Jane scoffed, "Look, this is not a beauty pageant. Besides I am only wearing it for a while. Do you even know how much it costs?" She replied as she took a step back, "It costs 800 galleons!" she exclaimed while looking at the price tag.

"A beauty what?" Ann asked in confound, she wasn't introduced much into the muggle life. "Oh, never mind, I just want to do something to your hair. Just really fast. Besides why won't you live a little!" she told her as she walked up to her and took off her rubber band to let her hair down. It draped down all the way to her waist, she had beautiful light brown curly hair; which really made her stand out.

"There, that looks so complete! How come I've never seen you with your hair down?" Ann told her as she grumbled about Jane's hair. Jane just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't like to have it down. It irritates me!" Ann just laughed and said, "I want you hair," looking at her she said, "You know what wait here, I got to get something." she walking out of the room to get something. Knowing that Tom was still in there, she quickly tried to follow but the closed on her as Ann walked out. Turning the knob to open it, she found it locked.

Jane looked around for her wand, but she had left it in her pocket of her pants, and her pants were inside the dressing room. "Damn it!" she told herself in an irritable tone. Trying to open the door, she shook it hoping that it would open but it was useless.

Tom had opened the door of the dressing room, he looked around to see if there was anybody in there, eventually he found Jane. He watched her as she tried to pry the door open, but it was useless. Not knowing that she was being watched she kicked the door and cussed under her breath. Tom still just stood there with his arms crossed and leaning on the door, in amusement. In a way she looked fantastic but funny in his own opinion. _'What's a girl like her wearing things like these? It suits her well physically, but mentally with her attitude and actions that she has does not suit her enough. She looks like a joke walking around waiting to get hit by something hard in the head!' _he thought to himself.

"You know, it's not lady like for you to be doing that?" he commented to her as she now realized that Tom was watching her. Blushing in embarrassment she looked at him then to the wall, "So?" she proudly responded.

"Ladies from the past would never respond to a gentleman like that," he continued to advise her about etiquette.

"You? A gentleman?" she joked at him as she scoffed at his comments because she was getting angry at him. Even though she owed him a thanks, she declined to do it. She still had ill feelings about him. He slowly walked towards her, just watching her. Jane was getting uncomfortable, so she tied to keep herself busy by fixing her dress and keeping her eyes away from him.

"But I wonder . . . Did your mother really thought you such awful manners?" Tom told her as he smirked, waiting for her response. Now he was finally pushing it, Jane's jaw dropped in disgust; offended by his remark she retorted back, "You take that back!" Still he kept that smirk on his face.

"Why should I? Besides, by the way your talking you're making it sound like it's true." Walking around her in circles, looking at her up and down. In a way she felt like she was being taunted by him.

"It's not true! You don't even know me enough to say that." she fired back ready to yell at him, but tried to keep it quiet so that Ann and Lady Harpie would not hear them arguing.

"Prove it!" he simply said.

"I have nothing to prove to you."

"So you do agree that it's true? Your manners are terrible, but I still wonder is it even because of your weird events that you have been having?"

"Just to you, because you disgust me and I don't give a damn on what you say about it. Besides you're a man with a cold heart!"

"Oh, I am so crushed by your comment. Do you really think that hurts me? I have no affect on anyone's judgments, so do you really think that's going to hurt me?"

"Oh really? That's not what I hear at night!" she retorted as she tried to open the door again, but it was useless.

Tom finally stood frozen, _'At night?'_ he thought to himself. "What do you mean?" Now Jane smiled at this comment, finally she got him. But she had to play like she didn't want to say, so she turned around to face him, "Why should I tell you?" she told him in a spiteful tone. He kept quiet for a while, just watching her, Jane couldn't figure out what he was thinking. However, she was going to have to think of something, because he wanted answers and she too wanted answers. So she stepped to the side, away from the door so that she could face him better.

"You want to know? We're going to have to make a compromise here. This is going to be tit for tat, I ask a question you give me the answer, and vise versa. Agreed?" she told him as he raised her arm to shake for an agreement. Now she was a little bit more calm, ready for any answers and questions to be asked. Waiting for his hand to shake, he looked at her hand then at her; he was obviously thinking. He took a deep breath while raising his head as if he had just made the biggest accomplishment ever.

"Tomorrow after our shifts and I'll make sure that we don't lie to each other." was all he said while shaking her hand. As his tight grip crushed Jane's small hands, she kept a stern face trying not show pain. "Deal!" she slowly said, then a feeling from her stomach made her feel like she had just made the biggest mistake in the world.

BOOM

"Say, I Love Lady Harpie!" Roared Lady Harpie with excitement when she entered the door, as a flash of light hit Jane and Tom's eyes; blinding them. She was taking pictures of both of them as they moved away from the flash of light.

**Next chapter for all of you . . . . .**


	17. disturbance of truth

**Next one up!**

The next day arrived so sudden that she had forgotten about her proposal she made with Tom. Not just that, Ann was leaving to go home for the holidays. As they shared there goodbyes and affections, she watched her go, as she felt like she was going to be missing part of herself. In a way she felt guilty that she didn't tell her about the compromise she made with Tom, but then again she felt like Ann shouldn't have to go through it.

The school seemed really empty with all the students gone for the holidays. Finally it felt peaceful, no yelling or screaming in the hallways, no trouble being caused, not a single problem happening. Jane was outside the school grounds taking a walk. It was quite nippy outside; with her Griffindor coat and scarf she was comfortable. The snow was pilled on and left untouched, but there was at least a walk way for students to walk on. Slowly walking she watched her foot slowly sink into the snow, thinking of all the things that she could do in the future.

From afar there was an admirer watching her as she walked. "The many mistakes that people make, they make a compromise with an enemy. However, I have a feeling that this is going to be very interesting." said the thoughtful watcher out loud, as he watched her look up to the sky.

Jane looked up in the sky and she spotted a snowflake falling from above, watching it as it moved she closed her eyes, waiting to see if it would fall on her. Then a cold sensation from her cheek made her smile, it had fallen on her cheek. "Thank you mom." she quietly said as she continued walking. Trying to remember all the things that she did as a child, she continued walking; when she spotted a few of her classmates playing snowball fight. There was a particularly large boy playing against 3 students, one girl and two boys; laughing happily in amusement. Jane dodged a snowball from the 3 students and ran to Hagrid's side.

"Need help?" she offered as she started to get a little bit more aroused by the pleasant atmosphere.

"Sure, why not! Though I 'ave a feelin that we can't loose this." Hagrid happily offered, as Jane started to make her snowballs and through it at them. Screaming and laughing in enjoyment she and another girl was being chased by the students as they decided to gang up on the girls. While having fun she felt like she was being watched, as she looked at the windows (and of course dodging the snowballs); she spotted Tom watching her. He was sitting comfortably on a chair, with his legs crossed, watching her every move. Jane thought he was frowning so she gave a fake frown and smiled to cheer him up, then waving bye to him as she continued to run.

_"Oh really? That's not what I hear at night!" _it kept running through his mind. It was mind-boggling, he had no idea by what she meant. _'What she hears at night? She had better not have made this up! I don't recall myself talking in my dreams, even if I did I would know what I am saying.' _he thought to himself. Then he remembered that they still had the bargain tonight, _'Well, at least tonight I can get some answers and she'll be wanting some answers. But somehow she's driving me mad' _then a picture of her flashed through his mind of yesterday, her in that dress when she accidentally stumbled on him. How attractive she was, at any moment she could easily become the center of attention at a party and he couldn't even disagree. It had caught his attention too, even when he first saw her from behind. An unexplainable feeling stirred up inside him, except that he hid it so well so that she couldn't see it.

_'Is she meaning to tease me by laughing and being so nice? I have never seen this type of confrontation from anyone. Her means in attacking me is not what I thought it was going to be, even when she touched my face; it was as if she planned it. Like she's learning my weakness! No, you don't have a weakness, you have none. There is no flaw in these bones, I have a cold heart from what Jane says. In a way it's true, I won't deny a word of it. Besides it's not upsetting me one bit.'_

_'Something is still bothering me . . .how is she going to act today as I ask her the questions? I'll have to keep my guard up and make sure she doesn't get to me. I'll have to be confronting and tough on her, no matter what.'_

Night was slowly approaching over the school, the sun setting with red an yellow colors covering the school ground as it reflected of the white snow. The feeling of Christmas was everywhere, the students awaiting for Christmas and ignoring there work that had to be done. Even the teachers had the feeling of apathy in there work, all they could think of was getting good sleep and even time for themselves. But none of this is what Jane wanted, sure the work was exhausting and it would be good to just have time for herself, but in her mind she had bigger fish to fry. Jane remembered that she had to talk to Tom, for a moment she wanted to drop it, but she couldn't. It was the things that Tom knew that she wants to know, it was all new and odd to her. No one had ever understood her like this, not even Ann.

There shifts were done quite early, because of the holidays and less students. Jane didn't want to go back, not to the common room. So she hesitated for a long time, still walking around to see if anyone could keep her busy, but it was empty. No students walking around or yelling, only now did she wish that there was trouble going on in the hallways. He stomach growled, she was hungry; _' A cup of coco would be good!' _she thought to herself. Slowly making her way down to the kitchen and turning the corridor, she was stopped by Tom who was turning the corridor. Jane jumped in shock, he was the last person she wanted to see, not just that she didn't want him to remind her.

He stood there with his hands to his back and said, "Where are you going?" Jane just nervously shrugged and stuttered, "Uh, I uh, just um, wanted a quick bite to eat. My stomach is grumbling." optimistic that he might believe her, she was mistaken. "Don't worry about that, I'll just order it. Now come along, let's get this over with." he replied while waiting for her to walk, but Jane just stood there waiting for him to walk. "Ladies first!" Tom said thoughtfully, very considerate of him, but that was the very thing that made Jane raise her anger. _'Freaking idiot.'_ she thought to herself as she commented about his manners.

Purposely walking slowly to the dorm, she could tell that he was getting irritated because of her slow walking. Jane jokingly started to sing out loud a very annoying song then a nice song, as she was singing she noticed that Tom was getting even more irritated. "Have you ever head of silence is golden?" he asked her in a sarcastic tone. Jane heard of it, but she wasn't planning on letting him know about so she continued to sing out, only louder.

They finally approached to the dorms and entered, together and awkwardly sat down on opposite sides; Jane looking to ground avoiding his eyes, while he watched her.

"Okay, if anything we got to promise that we will not lie." she told him.

" Sounds fair enough and to prove that we are telling the truth," he took out his wand and said, "Joparthy" and what looked like a crystal ball appeared on the table. "This is a truth ball, the person answering the question has to put there hand on there. It tells you if your lying or telling the truth. It will shock you and turn red if you lie, but if you tell the truth then it will turn yellow, so either way we will both be even."

Jane gulped nervously, now she felt like she had lost her appetite. "Sure, why not?" she uncomfortably said. "But wait," she stopped him before he could continue, she wanted to make this a challenge even for herself. She wanted only a few questions answered and asked, "Look I don't want to do this all night, we can only ask 3 questions." for a while she thought that maybe he would disagree by his facial expression, nevertheless he excepted it. "Fine, 3 and nothing more." Not wanting to go first she said, "Your first!" but in the back of her mind she knew he was going to use his manners and allow her to go first.

"No, Ladies first . . . I insist." he brought it up again making her feel ill at ease. _'Just get this over with Jane, you have nothing to lose . . . At least I think so.' _

Tom sat there silently as she put her hand on the crystal ball, he was silent for a while, trying to think of what to say. Jane sat there closing her eyes hoping that it wasn't going to be a personal question.

"What do you exactly hear from my room at night?" Tom asked her. Jane sat there motionless and thinking, trying hard to tell him she didn't want to say everything.

" I hear you yell at night, you're yelling at someone, but I don't know who. You always say 'Stop hitting me.' or 'I am going to hurt you more.' like your attacking someone. Then I hear you . . . " she stopped suddenly, not wanting to go on she sat there in silence. Tom looking at her waiting for her to finish the sentence, "Then you hear what?" he asked her in an excited tone but disturbed.

"Nope, one question and nothing more," she told him truthfully, he scoffed and turned away in disappointment, "Wouldn't it be fair if we just tell everything and hold nothing back?" he reasoned with her. Jane for once felt like not saying anything, but it would be fair, even if it was her she would want to know everything. "All right then, it's only fair!" she sighed.

"Well . . ." he continued.

"I hear you moan, like your in pain or something like that. After that you get all silent, that's all I know." she finished.

Now it was her turn to ask the questions, thinking of what to say next she sat there looking at him. Then she remembered, "What happened that night when you were in my bedroom and why was I all wet?" waiting for him to answer she sat back and crossed her legs, when she did this she knew Tom was watching her as she crossed her legs.

"As you know, you were in that phase of acting like a child. I found you in your bedroom jumping up and down when you were expected to be in the Hospital wing. I tried to calm you down, but you were too hard to handle. Then the only way I knew to handle you was to tame you down by force, which had calmed you down. But you decided to go out in the rain and that is the reason why you got all wet. Then you passed out and I transferred you to your bed. " he had apparently left out a lot of things, but what did you expect from him?

"Why where you touchin-" before she could ask why, he cut her off.

"One question only!" he reminded her as he looked away.

"Fine! Damn it!" she said in an annoyed tone.

"My turn," he lazily said as Jane slowly put her hands on the crystal ball. "I had asked you before and you still didn't answer my question, why don't you like people near you?" Jane now rolled her eyes and her hands slid off the crystal ball. Standing up in fury, she yelled "Why do you insist on knowing that? Why do you care so much? For the love of Merlin, why is it so important to you?"

"If I am not mistaken, you were the one who didn't make any limits to what questions you are allowed or not allowed to ask!" he too was now on his feet, but he had a firm tone of truth. This made Jane silence, now realizing that he was right. She didn't make any limits of what could or could not be asked, making her feel so stupid she closed her eyes in shame and grunted in irritation. Jane cursed out loud and rolled her head back, not wanting to answer she had do it. They both agreed on this, backing out now would mean a lifetime of irritation.

So flopping down on the seat she closed her eyes to think of how to say it, _'Come on Jane, this is not the first time you have been put on the spotlight, just say little as possible and nothing else.'_ she ran the plan down in her mind. Putting her hands back on the crystal ball, she opened her eyes and looked at Tom. Now he too was sitting back down ready to get his answer.

"The reason why is, I don't like being touched." she quickly answered, but the crystal ball was slowly turning red and it gave her a quick shock. Causing her to jump, she moved her hands away from the crystal ball. Tom gave a dull chuckle, "Your not telling me everything are you?" Jane scowled at him and put her hands back on the crystal ball. "Look, the only reason why is because I had some past experience when I was a child. So the thought of it makes me afraid to go near anyone." she finally told him, feeling so ashamed she closed her eyes.

Tom didn't sympathies her, not one bit. He took pleasure of seeing her like this, "So you, the pushy, hard-headed, angry, crying, Jane has a bit of a soft side." he teased her. Jane didn't care about his foul teasing, "Oh, I am so hurt Tom. Stop please, your hurting my feelings." she told in a dull voice. Slowly she came to realize something, now she looked at Tom as if she had seen a whole new light, but an uncertain light.

He had now put the hand on the crystal ball and Jane without hesitation asked him. "Why do you take so much interest in me? I mean, you always rant on me for the little things, then you always bother me? Why?"

Now she had defiantly got him, he sat there frozen with his eyes glaring at her angrily. He too was just as flabbergasted as she was, Tom didn't want her to know about it so he used anger to cover it up.

"Do you really think I take so much interest in you? You must be out of your mind! I'd rather die then to watch you run and rant about like the little child that you are. I find it insulting that you would say I do something like that." he scolded her while his hands were on the crystal ball. It was slowly turning red, then with in a second it turned green. Jane couldn't believe it, "That is not true, I notice that every time I am doing something, you always look down on me. Or if I am in class I always see you starring at me, so don't tell me that you haven't."

"Well, then it's all in your own mind. You just assume things that are not correct and for that you are the one who is the false one." he stood up defending himself. Jane too was now standing up, "If this is your way lying, it's really working, because I think it's bull!" her voice was now rising.

"Lying? This ball notifies you if are untruthful or accurate, so either way you have just been informed that you are wrong." Tom told her in a matter-a-fact tone.

"How could I even trust that? It came from you and people like you should not be trusted!" she argued back.

"People like me?" he laughed sarcastically, "You don't know me well enough to say something like that, unlike you I know that you are always misinformed on everything you know."

"Hey, I don't know why you act like you know me well, besides you don't know what I've been through in my life, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut." she fought back bravely.

"Oh, how could I when I have a lot to say about you and your ruddy manners. I can't believe you even took this job when your not even made for it. You're nothing to me in this world. You don't even exists to me. You are nothing but a insignificant person on my list. Now I know why you're here, you're here to make people feel like hell. I bet your mom was born down in the dumps, right where you belong." he replied coldly with no remorse what so ever on what he had just said.

Jane clutched her hands in anger, tears were slowly coming down her eyes. She closed her eyes so that he wouldn't see, but a tear rolled down her cheek; standing there with so much hate and fury in her heart, she wanted to hit him across his face. But she refrain, a voice from her heart said, _'It's not worth it! You know where you are from and no one can tell you other wise. Don't let him see you down because you know his going to win . . .' _so taking a deep breath she opened her eyes.

Her eyes gave out a light yellow and green color with her eyes looking glossy. Then without difficulty she looked at him straight in those cold eyes and said, "With all that you had to say, I know it's not true. Now I know that you are not to be trusted and to think, that you had asked me private questions! I shouldn't of have done that. You better stay away from me, don't even try to apologize for anything. If you think that's what I am, then fine! But I know what I am in my heart, other then that don't talk to me about my personal life. And I too, will stay away from you. I can see that your just ruthless and I can't see anything good about you." she held herself well and walked out of the intense room and into her own room where she felt at ease.

Sitting down on the couch she then started to cry hard. Tears were coming down her cheeks as she wiped them away. She wasn't crying of what he had said, she was crying because she couldn't believe she had done something so stupid; it felt so ridiculous that she had so think of something like that. After a while she really started to cool down by laying down on the couch. Watching the wall for no reason she tried to forget everything that he had said.

**See you later cowboy**!


	18. The fun on going night duty

**Next one up for you. I won't keep you waiting

* * *

**

Days had passed and they had never said a single word to each other, not one. Christmas was coming quickly and they were both alone in there own minds. No morning exchange, no goodnight exchange, or no happy Christmas exchange, just silence and no glares.

It was Christmas morning, Jane was awaken by a sound outside the window. Opening her eyes she looked to see what it was, she realized that it was an owl. The owl was twittering and flying around madly, quickly getting out of the bed she opened the window to let the owl in. "I'm sorry little thing! Didn't mean to do that." she told the owl earnestly. It flew in and ruffled it feathers to take off the snow. The letter was from Ann.

Jane detached the letter from the owl and handed him some water, quickly opening it she read it,

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS, JANE!**

**I hope your okay staying at the school! Must be bloody cold down there. Well as for me, I am okay, so happy to be back at home. My brother came home too! I forgot to tell you that he was working with trolls, (nasty big things that are so dense. Don't know why my brother works with them?) there trying to figure out something about a harleds feedum, don't know what that is. I think it's something about a plant that destroys them, odd but true. Other then that, I hope you'll like my present, 'cause I know you will.**

**By the way, what did you get me? I want to know . . . Nah, never mind. I'll figure it out when I open it tomorrow! Matter in fact, it's probably already Christmas when you get this. Be safe and warm, don't let anyone get to you, if they do, remember to put them in to detention. Miss you much and don't forget me!**

**Your friend forever,**

**Ann**

Jane felt comfort reading the letter, smiling at it she put it down and remembered her presents. Quietly and slowly she opened the door to see if Tom was there, luckily he wasn't there so she went towards the Christmas tree to find her own presents. Jane was use to getting little bit presents, so she wasn't hoping for a lot. There were 2 presents for her under the tree, one from Anna and one from Professor Dumbledore?

She opened Ann's first, it was a Diary with a set of stationary and a new quill pen. Happily receiving it she decided to write back to Ann with her new stationary later on. Then there was the matter with Professor Dumbledore's present, she never had gotten a present from a teacher; so this was a first for her. It was a box wrapped with a red and gold covering and a letter was on the top with her name. So opening it she read the letter.

**_Dear Jane, _**

_**I hope you have a great Christmas! I usually don't give presents and I don't intend to get one in return, but I had received a document that belongs to you. It's something that will make you rather happy, so I suggest that you keep it somewhere safe. **_

_**Happy Christmas.**_

_**Professor Dumbledore. **_

**_"_**Document?" she looked at the letter with a perplex look. Opening the box she saw a stack of papers that looked so confusing to read. Sure they were in English, but it was something that she didn't understand, something about a 'loan', then there was the word 'owner'. Slowly reading it she read out loud so that she could understand it. "_This house and belonging will be released when the recipient will turn 18 years old . . ._" she read it over and over, trying to see if she had read it right. But it said the same thing over and over, therefore she read another part of the paper, " _. . . Given to their daughter Jane Proctor Faradey, by her Mother Jamie Faradey and Father Christopher Long Faradey, she owns everything that they had owned . . ._" now she gave a short scream of excitement. "Oh my god! I own a freaking house!" she yelled out loud with merriment while standing up and jumping up and down. Then she remembered the letter that she had received from her mother. "It was real!" she shockingly said as she felt guilty. Feeling guilty about the way she acted, she hit her head as a punishment; "Dummy!" telling herself.

Feeling so happy she had to be quiet so that Tom wouldn't wake up. Finally calming down she sat down on the couch and read the document over and over, to make sure she didn't miss anything. Closing her eyes thanking her mother for everything and to forgive her. Jane put the document on the side and sat back down to relax. Then her eye had caught something, it was a big box behind the tree wrapped in a dull looking color paper, with a letter on it.

Feeling curious she went to look and see if it's for Tom, because she knew she wasn't expecting anything else for her. However, she was shocked to see that it was not for Tom, but for her. With her mouth handing wide open, she didn't know what to do. So she solemnly stepped away from it, _'This must be a joke!' _she thought to herself as she turned and walked away; but she stopped _'Well, it's written for you! The least you can do is open it. No, no, don't even think about. Oh, come on you know you want to know.' _scratching her head to think with one hand on her hips, she was consulting with herself. "It's now or never . . . Oh what the heck!"

Taking the box into her room she walked around it to see where to start. First she took the letter and slowly opened. It said:

_Lovely as you once were, I think you can always be what you once were . . .but then again, we can't promise that!_

There was no signature or initials of who it's from. Mixed up in her mind she put the letter down and opened the box. Moving the paper and tearing the ribbon she saw the same dress that she had worn at Lady Harpies store. Shocked to find it she felt like she had been kicked twice with luck, "What in the world?" she said out loud, not knowing what to do. Knowing that the dress had cost so much, who would give her the dress?

For a while she didn't know what to think, she couldn't even think of who had give it to her. _'Ann couldn't of give it to me. Maybe it was- No! That's nonsense, it couldn't be him. Maybe it was Lady Harpie . . . Yeah, she's most likely to do something like this.' _but looking at the letter again, made her think twice. To her it sounded like an admirer, a strange admirer.

Taking it out she didn't know what to do with it. One thing she knew was to hide it from any one, she would feel ashamed if someone knew she had it. So Jane decided to put it in the closet neatly so that it was safe. Still feeling stunned, she needed to calm down so sitting down thinking while nibbling her nails. It was almost 8 and she needed to start her shifts, walking away to get dressed she took one last look at the box and went to the bathroom to get washed up.

Finally as the break was over, everyone was back. Ann was delighted as ever to be back at Hogwarts, especially when she saw Jane. Once she saw her she gave her a bear hug, Jane was now use to it. Thanking her gratefully for the necklace she too thanked Ann for the Diary again and how much she appreciated it. Still keeping the event between Tom and her secret, she felt that it was necessary to tell her about the dress.

"I have to show you something, but you can't tell anyone, okay?" she told Ann as she led her to her room.

"Okay, but what is it that has to be kept in secrecy?" Ann rolled her eyes as they entered the room.

"Just wait here," she took out something out of the closet. "Close you eyes!" Jane told her.

So Ann closed her eyes, then Jane laid out the dress so that she could have a better look at it, "All right! Now open them." Ann opened her eyes and looked down. "Are you freaking kidding me!" she said in shock, "When did you get it?" Ann started to yell in excitement.

"Would you be quiet!"

"No way, oh my merlins! Who gave this to you?"

"I don't know, I just got this letter and it had no initials." handing her the letter as Ann read it.

"You mean you got it on Christmas?"

"Yeah, not just that; I got a letter saying that I own a house when I turn 18." handing her the papers so that she could see it,

"What!" As she looked at the papers over.

"Yeah! Believe it or not but I have one. 'Member when it thought that letter was a fake?" reminding her.

"Uh, yeah!"

"It was real! You don't know how stupid I felt when I realized it was real. So sorry for freaking out in you like that." she admitted to her, Ann just shrugged her shoulders and said that it was quite a okay. "Man, getting all this in one day must be insane," she continued.

"I guess it is, but it's so weird!"

"What the dress or the house?"

"I think it's more on the dress." Jane quietly said to herself. As she felt so unsure about everything now and what she had knew.

It was going to be a tough end of the year since it was their last time being in Hogwarts, it was time for everyone to pick a profession that they want to do once they get out of school. Jane had already outstanding O.W.L.S. and her tests had magnificent remarks, Jane had already decided to become an Auror. Ann wanted to get into the teaching, which she was very good at. Knowing that the year was soon coming near, they also knew that there was going to be the End of the Year Ball for all 7th years.

Except that they had much to think about and one of them wasn't the ball. It was school work! And how much those teachers were packing in, everyday was a quiz and every 2 weeks it was a test. Jane was already on a high stress level, she had studying to do and even fulfilling her duties at night and day. In addition to that there had been some students being attacked by a wild creature in the castle. It wasn't deadly or anything it just made them knock out for days. Therefore, they had to help escort the prefects to their dorms and classes.

As the 3rd week of the attacks, the night was passing by so slowly as Jane walked around the hallways and checking into classrooms for anything or anyone. Yawning widely she sat down for a while to take a rest for a while. Her head was spinning , while she tried to pay close attention to what she had to do. Taking of her shoe to rub her feet of relief she heard someone turning the corner, it was Tom. Jane gave a cold glare and scoffed quietly. Tom just stood there watching her as she massaged her feet, knowing that her feet was in pain. He wasn't willing to give her slack.

"You're not suppose to be sitting down." he told her, but Jane didn't care.  
"I know! I just needed a break, my feet are killing me." she told him in a tired tone.

"Get up let's go," he beckoned her as Jane started to take of her socks and decided to go bear foot. Without answering him she just stood up and left her shoes there. "What about your-" Tom was going to ask about the shoes, but he was solemnly interrupted. "Leave 'um. I have no use for them right now. Come back for it later." she waved at him as she continued walking.

As she continued walking she was slowly swaying back and forth, while Tom watcher her from behind. Not knowing that she was doing that, she continued on. Until she heard something, like a scratching sound on the wall, stopping from her tracks she carelessly took out her wand and looked around. Tom too was now on his guard and took out his wand. The scratching sound was getting louder and louder as it got near them. Then they saw a little creature, with black and blue spike on top, with big blue eyes. For a while it looked adorable, then it started to whimper. Together they watched it as it started to move around frantically, shaking it's head and it's body like something was bothering it. It gave a eerie shrieking sound that made Tom and Jane cover there ears.

All of a sudden, it was charging towards them and together they ran away from it. As it was chasing them, Tom was leading the way to get into a classroom and into safety, but Jane had other plans. "You stupid thing! I'm not going to put up with you." Jane yelled at it as she got ready to stop it. "Stupefy!" she shouted as the creature dodged it and continued to scurry towards them. "Damn it!" she yelled in an irritated tone.

Now that Tom had found an open door they both entered quickly and shutting the door. They heard the scratching of the creature trying to get in. Both of them out of breath, they still had there wands on there hands and ready to attack; but they had no idea of how to do it, besides they didn't even know what it was.

"What was that?" Jane asked as she was catching her breath.

"Don't know? But I think we found out what is attacking the students." he stated the obvious. They knew that they couldn't stay in there, they had to get out and at least bind him down. They had to make a plan. But Jane couldn't help but laughing, for what reason? Tom didn't know whether she had cracked or did she really find the whole situation so funny.

"What so funny?" his anger was slowly rising. She stopped and finally recollected her mind. The problem was that she was so tired and irritated that she was feeling just a little bit of the top. In her mind she felt that she didn't deserve this, but it was somehow so funny for her because for a while she thought she was going to be kept in that room with him until the next day. And that was one that she didn't want, they have been ignoring each other since there quarrel. "It's just funny, because I think were going to be stuck in here with each other when we are ready to just choke each other." she blurred out while starting to laugh again.

Tom didn't find it amusing at all. All he could do was give her a blank stare and look away. Tom went to the door to check if it was still there and eventually it was still there. Jane now had gone silent, with her wand still in her hand she shot out a red spark and it hit a chair. The chair dragged it's way towards the door and bolted it so that the creature wouldn't come in. Now both were sitting down, trying to think of a way to get out. However, Jane was having a hard time trying to stay up.

From time to time, she slowly drifted off then, came back. Tom watched her for at least 3 minutes, Jane become aware of Tom watching her. Jane gave him a harsh look and said, "What are you looking at?" Tom stood up and stood next to her. "Don't go to sleep!" he commanded her, Jane not giving one bit about his command she mimicked him, "I'm not! You think I wanna be in the same room as you. I'd rather be in a room with a troll then to stay with you." she rudely commented to him.

For a while the whole room was silent, not sure if the beast is gone or not they decided not to take chances, they had to organize a plan. Jane isn't herself when she is tired, she's very open and truthful. Which at times is not good, because she doesn't know when to stop. But one thing's for sure, she can sure move at a fast pace when she is tired.

"Tom." she started.  
"What?" he asked in a low tone.

"When was the last time you had a girlfriend?" she asked as she played with her wand.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on! It's a freaking question, just answer it!"

"If I am not mistaken you said that we wouldn't ask any more personal question,"

"So? I bet there's tons of things you wanted to know about me that you couldn't ask, because you were being an ass." she commented truthfully. It was silent for a while before either could say a word, she knew that he was thinking about it.

* * *

Next chapter! 


	19. Let the duties continue

**And so I continue . . . .

* * *

**

"Ah! So it's truth! The man does not speak when he knows it's all fact." Jane cheered as she lazily stood up next to him. "So . . . How does one answer? Does he simply tell a lie, tell the truth or shuts their mouths?" she waited for him to answer but all he did was stare at her with no facial expression. "You bore me sometimes." Jane lazily told him as she leaned in to intimidate him.

"Truth is, I never had one." he said in a dull tone while leaning on the desk. "HA!" Jane said teasingly, "It is now know that not he had no love life! Hurrah! At least I know your only human." she continued to rub it in. But he wasn't willing to let her win, "What about you? When was the last time you had a boyfriend?" He asked her. Jane scoffed at him and laughed, "The last time? Well, let me think . . . I was only 9 years old and I liked this boy from the orphanage. Nice kid and everything, but he left with another family. Oh well, he sucked anyways. Always pushy and irritating. I couldn't tell you that he was really a boyfriend."

"Your telling me you don't know if you had a boyfriend or not?" he laid it out to get it right.

"Basically, yes!" she exclaimed as she laid on the table looking up at the ceiling. Then she looked at him as she crossed her legs to get comfy. "Hey I am only a material girl in this world. What do you want from me?" Then she watched him for a while as he watched her. They were just immobile, watching each other with silence, it would have been awkward for her to be doing something like this. However, with her careless attitude she wasn't feeling uncomfortable, she felt rather free.

Tom didn't know whether it was right for him to be looking at her as she was laying down, but he still kept his focus on her. He knew that she wasn't herself, he knew it when she was sitting down on the couch and he confronted her in the common room. Still he didn't want to do something about it, somehow he was enjoying this too much.

Jane then broke the tension between them as she sat up and pointed to Tom, "Come here," she ordered Tom to come to her. This took him by surprise, "Why?" he asked her in a cool tone. "Just come here, gees. I'm not going to bite you." she replied in an irritated voice. "No," he simply said, Jane wasn't going to take that answer so she decided to go to him. Hopping off of the table she walked towards him, quickly grabbing his tie she pulled him closer to him and looked at his eyes as if she might see his thoughts. Examining his face slowly, he was feeling rather withdrawn about what her actions. Not knowing what to do, he just stood still to let her do what she was going to do.

Jane looked at his eyes then at his whole face, leaning closer to see something, he then started to feel very scare of what she was going to do. So he leaned his head back, "Stop it," she commanded him as she pulled him closer to her. Now he could feel Jane's whole body on him since she was not as tall as him and he was supporting her, "What are you doing?" he asked in a muted tone. Wanting to know what she was doing she didn't answer him, all she did was lean in closer and grabbed his face as if she was going to kiss him and he had a feeling from his gut that she was going to do it. Standing there in a baffled way, not knowing what to do, he stood still. Getting ready for the impact, he closed his eyes. Until he felt something little pain on his eyebrow, "Ouch!" he complained out loud. He opened his eyes and looked at Jane, she was now looking at a white lint on her fingers, "Man, I have been wanting to get that out for a while! It was stuck on your eyebrow for the longest time. Thanks for staying still." she complained sarcastically. Now she parted from him sitting back down while flicking the lint.

Now he was left alone standing there feeling quite stupid about what he thought was going to happened, that turned out to be false. Trying not to show his embarrassment, he smoothed his hair back feeling a little bit heated, _'She's playing with me!' _he thought. All he could do was look away as Jane looked at the wall. She was thinking, he could tell but he didn't know about what. _'What's next? Get me to fall on the floor and drop on me?' _he thought about it in his head, feeling annoyed he wanted to get out already.

Then she stood up and had a big smirk on her face, "I got an idea!" she told him as she took out her wand to fight. Tom not knowing what she was doing, "What are you thinking about?" he asked when he saw her ready to open the door. "Just bare with me okay! If I remember correctly this thing is a Jumpa kimplet, we learned this in Care of Magical creatures class. These things make you sleep if it bites you, but the only way to tame it; was by doing something, I just don't remember." Tom already didn't like the sound of it, "You're telling me that you are going to tame this thing, but you have no idea how you do it? So you're going out there with no plan on how to overcome this creature?" he asked her. Jane shrugged her shoulder and smiled, "That sounds about right," getting ready to turn the knob he yelled, "NO!" but it was too late.

Once she opened the door she moved to the side to see if the creature would come in, Tom too had moved to the side next to her. Eventually nothing happened, Jane took a quick peek to see if it was there. Then they heard a loud shrieking sound, it had spotted them and it quickly rushed inside. Once it entered, Jane grabbed Tom's cloak and dragged him outside while she yelled, "Immobules!" while it's back was facing them so it wouldn't know what had hit him. Pushing him outside and shouting the door, she locked it quickly and laughed in triumph. "Ha! Got yah!" she yelled out loud, but Tom didn't seem to be happy about it. He grabbed her arm, "What the hell were you thinking?" he hissed at her. Jane pulled her arm out with ease and said, "Hey, I just saved our lives. Besides that thing has finally been tamed so we can pick it up tomorrow!" she simply said while fixing her cloak in a cool way.

At that moment they both heard the same scratching sound they heard before. Jane and Tom looked at each other in confusion, Tom opened the door slowly to see if it was that creature in there that was making the noise. However, he saw that it was stiff, as if it was asleep. Then it was getting louder and louder, Jane was feeling fumed up again while Tom looked around to see where the sound was coming from. It was slowly walking towards them as Jane and Tom were looking around.

Then they both spotted it, it's eyes were glowing blue with anger; getting ready to attack them Jane and Tom weren't ready for it. Now there was another Jumpa kimplet. They were caught by surprise when it dashed towards them, Tom quickly pushed Jane away from him while he moved the opposite side.

The beast crashed into the door causing him to fall back wards, now feeling more provoked he got back up. It now saw Tom and shrieked at him, now running towards him Tom conjured a immobile spell, but he dodged it and still went running towards him. Jane now saw that it was going to attack him and she needed to distract him, so with her muggle instincts she found a pebble and chucked it at it's head. "Hey, you pointless peace of turd, look at me! You're the one who ruined my night. Come and get me!" she provoked it while laughing at it. Tom was now confused of what Jane was going to do, but he followed it from behind. "Tom, do something!" she yelled as she was getting ready to run, but it was too late it heard what Jane said and it turned around to strike Tom again. It was a smart creature, he understood what Jane said and now they had to make up a different plan, and quick.

Not knowing what to do she suddenly remembered, she shouted, "Tom dance!" Tom not understanding a word was running away from it. "TOM DANCE!" she yelled again, now that he had heard what she said he responded by laughing sarcastically and saying, "I think you're insane." Jane feeling a little hurt decided to do it herself. Tom didn't know what dancing had to do with the situation they were in, but he was going to find out. "Hey, you big brute! Watch this!" she started to dance and jump like she was out of control. Finally the creature looked at her now it slowly turned towards her, watching her. Jane was still dancing, shacking her butt and her arms up in the air. She didn't really have a dancing style, it wasn't going to bother her anyways.

The creature now was starting to make a funny sounds, something that they never heard. Then a tune was running through her mind, it was making her move to the song as she slowly started to walk towards Tom so that she could make a plan with him to attack him.

_'I think I got him, he's looking at me. Like they said, a source of entertainment or laughter will make him laugh and when he laughs he will fall asleep' _she thought to herself as she looked at Tom. Tom was looking at her in amazement and in confusion. "You have to entertain it so that it laughs and it falls asleep." she told him as it started to make a high pitched noise, they guessed that he was laughing, but not enough. Jane noticed that it was breaking it's concentration, something was amiss between them, Tom wasn't helping. So she grabbed his hands, wrapped one arm on her waist and one she held, forcing him to dance with her. He was rather limp, because he didn't like the idea of dancing.

"What's your other brilliant plan?" he asked her sarcastically, "Just dance, damn it!" she complained. Jane didn't like the idea either, but she had to do it. However, it was getting to much fun for her; secretly not letting him wanting him to know.

Slowly it was starting to drift to sleep as it continued laughing and Jane lead the awkward dance. They both slowly watched it to make sure it would go to sleep, so keeping both eyes on it; they waited. Getting tired of dancing she slowed down as they both watched it gradually sleep, then a minute passed and it was now asleep. It was now silent, laying on the ground peacefully like a dog would, it snored. Tom and Jane were still holding each other, Jane laughed quietly with success. "Ha!" she shouted, but quickly being shushed by Tom who was now observing it to make sure it was really asleep. "Congratulations! Acting like a total idiot made the creature asleep." he quietly said, now looking at her. Then they both realized that they were holding each other, looking at each other in disgust they hastily pushed each other and looking around to see it any one had seen them.

Happily defeating the creature, she did a little victory dance, "Oh yeah! Who's the winner? Me! Who finished you off? Me! Ha ha." she whispered in delight as Tom rolled his eyes. "Shut up, before it wakes up." he told her. Jane stopping and finally calming down. Now they felt relieved that it was now asleep, Tom binding it with a spell so that it wouldn't budge free. They now could feel relief after fighting the beast, Jane was ready to sleep.

However, before they were going to put the creature in the classroom, they both heard a low growl. It was next to Tom, but it was hard to see what it was. Jane had a feeling that it was the creature again, but it was asleep from what she thought. But she was solemnly mistaken.

She saw it broke from it's binding and it move rather quickly and swiftly, it was going to attack Tom. So with much deliberation she pushed him out of the way, causing him to fall down on the floor and taking Jane down with him. It missed his feet, but it bit Jane's foot. Screaming in pain, she kicked it to the side as hard as she could and it feel back to sleep. Jane figured that it was sleep walking and it attacked anyone it would see, so his first choice was Tom.

Now in a little pain, she was still on Tom. Tom noticing what had happened, was surprised, he didn't expect Jane to save him. Even if it was something so small, he didn't know that she would do something like that, even though he knows that she hates him.

Feeling pain jolt through her foot, she didn't move, she felt comfortable where she was. Even if it was her enemy, she was feeling relieved that she had some cushion . "I- I, guess that makes us even! Even if you won't admit it." she jokingly told him as she slowly dropped her head on his chest sleeping peacefully.

Tom feeling bombarded with such an attack, slowly got her off of him and laid her on the ground. She looked like she wasn't breathing at all, she looked as if she was dead. Her whole body was limp, with no sign of movement while she slept. Her face looked rather pale in the moonlight that was out tonight, looking at her made him feel so angry. So furious that his breathing was getting harder and harder, something inside was rising. The creature that attacked Jane, made him feel like he wanted revenge.

Taking out his wand he wanted the creature to die, he wanted to kill it for biting her. "Die!" he told the creature as it slept, he did the Crutatius curse on it. It gave a loud squeal, then a low growl that gave a notice that he had died. Feeling no remorse of what he did, he gave a wicked smile and did the same to the same creature in the classroom.

Minutes had passed, until he was relived of all his anger and tension. Then he noticed a light, it was a teacher passing by. Tom straighten himself out and acted cool. "What happened?" It was Professor McGonagall, with her robe and her hair down. "We had an attack and we managed to handle it well, but Jane got wounded." he simply told her, as he pointed to Jane who was sleeping on the ground. Professor McGonagall now taking charge of it, told Tom to send her to the Hospital wing; while she went to fetch the nurse.

Once her wounds were healed, she was still asleep. Tom was now asleep on the bed next to her, he was just so tired that he just automatically feel asleep on the nearest comfortable thing.

"My goodness! I can't believe these two? There like defending the school at night. I wonder if they even have time for themselves?" the nurse commented to Professor McGonagall. She simply agreed by nodding and adding, " Yes, especially this one," she pointed to Jane. "This one has been busy from the day she took the job, not just that, she's been injured more then anyone I know! Hopefully they both don't end up being Aurors, that would hurt me to see them like this everyday. " They both walked out as they left Tom in the hospital wing asleep as his face turned towards Jane's.

* * *

**Be back for you!**


	20. keeping the dance going

**Hey hey hey. I'll leave you to read a good part.

* * *

**

The End of the Year Ball was coming soon, the girls were talking about endlessly, while the men were thinking of who to take to the ball. The ball was to take place out of school, it was a secret. No one is suppose to know of the location, but it was rumored that it was going to be the most beautiful place. Jane and Ann weren't talking much about it, they were to busy trying to finish there work for classes. Working endlessly, they had to make a schedule of when to study and when to have free time. Sure they were excited that the ball was coming up soon, but the thought of leaving school made them rather miserable.

Wishing that they could stay longer, they were talking of how they could make a strategy to stay in the school. Unrealistic as it was, they just laughed at each other for talking of stupidity. Then Ann had remembered about the contract, "By they way? How's things going between you and Tom? You guys aren't killing each other are you?" she asked with a mischief smile. Jane went stiff and frowned at her, _'Why is she asking me this? Does she know something that happened?' _she thought to herself; thinking of something to say quick she just gave a shrug.

Making Ann suspicious, she just watched her as she slowly got frustrated. "Um, well . . . Nothing really!" she answered slowly. Ann still didn't say a word, giving her a look of I-know-you-hiding-something.

"What?"

"You're stalling on your answers,"

"I am not!"

"Don't lie!"

"What do you really think there's something going on between us?"

"Well, yeah! Ever since you got attacked by that troll, go figure!"

"So, that doesn't mean anything." Jane defensively told her.

"I think there is because you two have been on each others necks since you've been working."

" I know, but what do you think it is, huh? You think we like a each other?" Jane was now getting more angry, ready to storm out of the library.

"Well, of course not!" Ann told her truthfully, not even realizing that Jane was getting angry. "I just thought that you both were saving each other, as if you guys are friends." gathering her things to go and eat dinner. Now cooling down, she realized that her analyses were wrong, getting angry for nothing, when Ann thought it was just a friendship idea. "Oh," she sheepishly said as she gathered her thing too, "One thing is were not exactly friends, we're just partners when it comes to our jobs." she simply said.

Since the attack of the Jumpa Kimpley, Jane and Tom haven't said a word to each other. Jane knew that Tom would have no intention of thanking her. Knowing the reason of why he wouldn't do it, was because of her. Jane didn't even thanked him when he saved her from drowning or when he saved her from the troll. Feeling remorse of what she didn't do, she thought that she would like a thanks from him. To her it felt impossible, but what has a cold heart, will soften once it sees a sight that astonishes them.

It was the night of the ball, every one who was in the 7th year were getting ready. Girls were preparing there makeup, deciding what jewelry to wear, talking about who they were going with. Jane wasn't doing that, she wasn't actually ready to go, even when she told Ann she was going to meet her at the carriage that would take them to the destination. The dress was laid out on her bed, ready to be worn, her sandals were waiting on the bed side, the brush was left untouched, and the lipstick was left unmarked. Jane in her bathroom robe with her hair all wet and dripping, she looked at her dress. A feeling inside her didn't want to go, she'd rather stay in her room all night, but with her duty she must go.

Slowly getting ready, she brushed her hair and made into an elegant bun, with a few strands running down her face on the side. Her makeup wasn't a lot, a little bit of eyeshadow and lipstick, a touch of powder, and a necklace that she had as a child. Putting on the dress was the last thing, as she slowly started to put it on, when she heard a clank. Something had dropped on the floor, looking down to see what it was, it was a pin. A butterfly pin, with what looked like red and black rhinestones. It was beautifully made with silver and bits of gold, amazed by the design she pin it on. Looking at herself in the mirror, she no longer saw a busy, worn-out, hammy looking Jane; she saw a new Jane that she never knew existed. For a while she felt guilty, guilty because of this dress that she felt like she didn't deserve. But there was no turning back now, not when she has to go.

Slowly walking out of her room, she heard a another door open. It was Tom, he too was dressed well with his new robe that he had ordered from Lady Harpies. They both looked at each other, Jane gave no response to his facial expression. Tom felt like he had just seen an angel, an angel he knew long ago, but didn't reveal it self until now. Sure he had seen her with the dress on, but the way she looked now with a lot more improvements; this was a different story.

With his mouth dropped and his senses going out of control, he didn't even know that he was doing that. They stood there looking at each other for a minute, Jane had to admit that Tom looked a lot more different. He looked rather handsome with his hair made nicely and his robe suited him well. Jane guessed it was true when they say that kindness will kill you, it worked when she complemented him on his robes. He stood there not saying anything, standing there in silence his mouth was moving as if he wanted to say something, but nothing came. Jane gave a little smile, turned around and walked out, Tom now followed her from behind but was stumbling a bit. He almost missed the step of the exiting of the common room, as he watched her in amazement. Although he could only see her from behind, he still was amazed by her beauty, it was no longer the Tom people had seen. The serious, stern, and disciplined, Tom. It looked like a love stuck Tom, if someone had known him for many years, they would be surprised to even see him like this. Jane outside with Tom behind, were now where the carriages were located.

It was filled with many 7th year students, with a few of their dates who were in the lower years. Looking around for Ann, she called for her, but it was hard to even find her when the whole place was so busy. "Ann! Where are you?" she called for her, hoping that maybe she heard her. It was impossible there was too many people getting into there carriages or they were busy talking about how much fun they're going to have. Deciding to go and venture in the crowd, she was stop abruptly by Professor McGonagall, "Jane, there you are! Your carriage is waiting over there," she pointed to her left, "That's where the Head boy and girl go. Hurry you must get in there, we must leave soon. If you see Tom tell him that-" but she saw him from behind when he walked towards her. "There you are! Both of you, in there now. You need to go escort them in before they show up, go on now." she scooted to the carriage as her attention was now to get the other's in the carriage.

Upon entering the carriage, the door was opened by it self and in she went with Tom following from behind. They sat across each other, causing them to look at each other. Tom was watching her as she tided herself a bit, Jane knew that he was doing this, but she wasn't planning on getting mad at him. Not on such a fun evening that she was going to have, he wasn't going to ruin her. Ignoring him, she looked outside the window where the scenery slowly turned into top of the forest and into the clear night.

Tom was feeling rather light headed, he wasn't making that odd face that he had when he first saw her, he had a stern look now. Not showing any face expression, he watched her from time to time while his gaze went to the window. He realized that he mustn't show any notion about the ways she looks, not after he had already seen her with his mouth wide open.

They were already at their destination, but they had a rough landing, causing Jane to jump a little. They were escorted out of the carriage by a man dressed in a blue coat and greeted by another man who was rather short and chubby; it was the owner of the place. "Are you umm-" taking out a paper from his pocket and reading it nervously, "Tom and Jane?" Tom nodded while Jane replied with a kind smile, "Yes, we are." feeling relived now he ordered them to follow him.

"Oh my, second time around and I can't believe it. I can't believe my secretary said yes! Again! What was she thinking?" he muttered to himself as they entered into a room that was 2 times bigger then the Great Hall. It's decoration was filled with all the class colors, a beautiful chandelier from above, that was bewitched, was glowing all the class colors one at a time. The tables were nicely furnished with white table cloths, outside in the verandah there was a garden filled with many exquisite flowers, and path way lighted by colorful lights.

Jane looking around in amazement of how delightful it looked, it looked as if she had steeped into a dream. But was interrupted by the owner, "One thing straight here, no one is to fool around by the statues," he pointed to the left, "No one is to start any fights around here, the last thing we need is someone throwing objects and having to pay for new one's. I hope your school is more civilized, unlike those crazy Beauxboutens! Last year, these two gentlemen got into an argument about who was going to dance with some young lady and how disastrous it was." he continued ranting and raving about how much they had to repair and what things were ruined. Tom and Jane just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as they kept looking around. "And the last thing!" he told them as he was ready to leave, "You must escort them in and out, until the last kid is out! No exception." as he lastly said and exited the room leaving Jane and Tom alone.

"Curiouser and Curiouser." Jane simply said as they stood there, "What?" Tom said in a confused tone, "Nothing." she smiled as she shook her head. Now they heard the carriages arriving, "Shall we!" she nodded towards the exit, Tom with his arms behind he nodded in agreement. Opening the doors, the teenagers were now ready to go in, Tom and Jane now in position of getting them in. Group by group they went in, at the same time looking for Ann. However, Ann had spotted her. "Jane! There you are!" she waved and then noticing the way she looked, Jane could tell by the way she looked at her with her mouth dropped. "I'll talk to you later!" Jane simply said while she was trying to do her duties.

It took at least 20 minutes to get everyone in, Professor McGonagall was in charge of them while Professor Dumbledore helped her. Everyone got settled down, sitting down in there seats, they were observing the hall with eyes moving from different directions and mouths wide open. It was now time to start the ball, Professor Dumbledore made a short speech and the music started.

At this time while people were dancing, Jane now had time to talk to Ann. "Ann," spotting her. "Hey! Wow, you look different!" Ann complemented her with amazement, Jane smiled and graciously thanked her. "You too, you look great!" she too said her, besides she looked better then ever; and also feeling pleased that Ann was wearing the necklace that she received from her.

"He hem" some cleared there throat from behind Jane, she turned to see who it was. It was Ann's boyfriend, trying to get there attention. "Sorry to interrupt your girl talk, but I need a dance with my girl." Jane sniggered and rolled her eyes, "Take her, she needs the dance." she told him, then he grabbed Ann's arm and lead her to the dance floor; both leaving with a smile on their faces.

While there was a few dances, Jane was asked to dance with a few of her classmates. First, finding it a surprise that they would ask her to dance; then later figuring out that they're only doing that because the way she looks tonight. Jane didn't mind, it was a night of dancing and having fun. Most of the dances were up beat tunes and required a lot of movement. Jane could keep up with the dances, but it seemed like her partners couldn't. She couldn't help but smile and laugh at them when they tried too hard, Ann too couldn't help it. It was a time for her to feel a little more loose and a little bit silly.

Taking a break, Jane and Ann went to get refreshments. "He stepped on my foot too many times," Jane grumbled as she tried to relieve the pain, "Remind me next time to not dance with him." she laughed. "Let's go outside, I need some air." Ann told her fanning herself, so taking the walk out they noticed that it was a clear night with the moon out tonight. The stars looked untouched by the clouds, the moon was wearing a bright white ring. Meanwhile, Jane and Ann were walking outside in the garden. There were a few classmates outside, but most of them were already eating. They would have been eating since they came with empty stomachs, nonetheless all that dancing made them feel like they didn't want to eat.

Once they got to the balcony, they both saw Tom leaning on the balcony looking at the stars. Ann tugged Jane's, giving her a look like 'talk-to-him!' but Jane nodded her head no and continued to walk on. Ann feeling a little let down she just followed Jane back inside. For a while Jane felt bad that she didn't talk to him, knowing how it would feel to be left alone on such a night. But she knew that if he wanted a great a time, he would make the move to do it.

**Let me continue . . . I'm not leaving you hanging. **


	21. keeping the dance going, don't stop

**One and one, reckless abandonment, somethings wrong, this is gonna shock them . . .

* * *

**

Round two of dancing and it was getting even more fun. A few teachers were dancing, finding a surprise that Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall would dance. Doing the waltz together and in tune, students were surprised. Jane and Ann clapping for them and there unique dancing. It was time to do a line dance, this was a new thing for Jane since she was not use to living in the wizarding world and knowing a little bit about there customs. Ann had to fill her in while they were doing a dance, it was hard but a lot of fun. It required a lot of twirling and bowing, which was odd for her, because it started to get faster and faster. Laughing and messing up she was getting dizzy, also knowing that there were others who were getting messy. At least she felt like she wasn't the only one being watched making a fool, but also noticing a feeling that came back to her when she had experienced it in the potions room.

It was now the last dance of the night, it was now a slow song for the couples. Jane watched from the side while Ann and her boyfriend danced, smiling at them to let them know that she's happy for them. Afterwards what happened next shocked her, "Would you like this dance?" said a low deep voice from behind, a voice so familiar that she didn't know if she was dreaming. Turning around she saw that it wasn't a dream, it was real, it was Tom! Her mind went blank, not knowing what to say. There were people watching them, even girls, who now gave her a sulking look of jealousy. Looking at them to find an answer, there was none. Now she was the one unable to speak, her mouth open, wanting to answer but nothing came. He grabbed her by hips gently with his left hand and on the right hand holding her arm while leading her to the dance floor. His eyes never left hers, for the first time she now could look at his eyes with no fear or distraught. Jane now felt like butterfly's were flying everywhere in her body.

He lead the dance in a slow motion, now he didn't seem like such a louse while they were dancing. This was a first for Jane, she was actually surprised that he even knew how to dance. His gaze still never left hers, Jane now snapped out of it and was feeling the same thing all over again. The same feeling she had of him from before. But she didn't want to show it, not while they were dancing. For a while she wanted to just scream, wanting to run away, and pretend this never happened. Tom knew that she was uncomfortable being near him, he didn't care one bit, now he was defying everything that she feared by moving closer. Feeling stuck in his arms, dancing with him, she felt like her panic was slowly starting to rise.

At first they were silent not saying a word, the way Jane wanted it. On the contrary, Tom had something else on his mind, "Jane," he silently said. Jane looked at him, "Yes?" she silently answered. Now the butterfly's were getting rowdier then ever, "I want to thank you." he simply said. Jane was puzzled by his comment, "For what?" she asked while looking at the ground, feeling a bit ashamed; "I think you know what." he leaned in closer to her ear while he lowered his voice more. Closing her eyes, she remembered; something she wasn't expecting, and it was something she felt ashamed off. "Like I said, that makes us even. You saved me and I saved you," she reminded him, also reminding herself of what she hadn't done that she should do it too. "I'd like to thank you too. Sorry I never got around to tell you, because we had our differences and stuff." she told him with guilt rising in her chest and her cheeks turned red.

For once, he was quite a gentlemen to her, it was odd to find him like this. Many of the girls who ever got captured by Tom and were sent to detention, all watched in awes and pouts in there faces. Wishing that they were in Jane's place. Apparently no one had ever seen him like this, everyone except Dumbledore. He smiled and nodded at them with approval, making Jane blush even more and putting her head down so that everyone wouldn't see.

Yet, something was bothering her, it was the thought of why he was even dancing with her. Out of all the girls there, why did it have to be her, when he told her that he thought nothing of her? "Why me?" she asked him randomly, Tom looked at her. She repeated the words again, hoping that his time he had heard. Not knowing what else to think and regretting for asking him that she waited for his answer. Then with a great surprise, he twirled her around feverishly; making her confused as the room seemed to have changed rapidly. Not knowing where she was looking or where she was going, she felt like she was about to fall. After that she was pulled back in balance by Tom who now held her even closer to her, her whole face went red, while she stood there helplessly. He had an evil grin on his face, while he held her even closer to him. Making her nervous as hell, because she knew this face all to well; the same face he had when she entered his room. He did exactly the same thing he did when they were in his room, his face was so close to hers that they could feel each other's breathing. Tom hesitated to see her expression, to see her fear, to see her the same way he saw her in his room, only this time with more of a surprise.

"Because, you torment me!" that was all he said to make her feel scared, she pushed him away quickly looking at him in horror. Watching her with that same evil grin on his face. Unable to speak or be able to have a come back, she just stepped away from the dance floor and went outside, where she was alone. She felt so used, so ashamed, unwilling to go back in there; feeling as if her whole night was ruined. Ann had seen Jane stormed off the dance floor, following her she was stopped by Tom when he grabbed her by the arm. "Leave her," he told her., but she wasn't willing to let him hold her back, "What did you to her?" she demanded for an answer. He boldly looked at her, "I made her afraid of me." he said deceiving Ann, even though he knew that she might ask her. He had a feeling that she wouldn't say anything.

The dance was finished and everyone went to their carriages. Ann had at least time to talk to Jane for a little while to calm her down, but had to leave because the teachers were wanting to go already. Jane escorted everyone to their carriages, trying to forget, that same sentence was running through her mind. _'Because, you torment me!' _over and over, it ran through her mind like a busy bee. This time she kept as far away as she could, not approaching him, not looking at him, not paying any attention to him; she continued on with her duties.

Once the both of them were done, they went in the carriage and made there way back to Hogwarts. Jane wanted to possibly walk back to Hogwarts then to be in the same carriage with him; thinking maybe it was possible. After looking at the ground from above, she knew it would be impossible after seeing what looked like a lake.

Once they arrived back to Hogwarts, Jane stormed off to her the dormitory; everyone by now were in there dormitories; so she would avoid them. Trying to walk fast in her heels, it was hard, she wasn't use to wearing them. So taking it off with force and anger, she was now able to avoid Tom. Or at least she thought, he was following close from behind. Her anger now was rising, she wasn't planning on such a bad night out or to get angry, but Tom really pushed it tonight. Letting her hair down and wiping off the makeup, she declared to herself that the night was over and that she no longer needed to look beautiful. Not when she was in such a bad mood.

* * *

**IT's getting better, trust me! Just wait okay? They get a lot more angst then you think**


	22. honesty is nothing yet

Sorry it's so short, but this story is almost done. It's getting to a point where things are out of control, that not even Jane can handle it. In the later chapters that i'm still writting, it might get kinda . . . how do you say it? Raw? Odd? and maybe crazy for some people. YOu know they want each other, but they won't admit it. Just enjoy it for now. It gets ugly later on and I mean . . . really ugly.

* * *

Slamming the frame on him, she quickly tried to get away from him. Yet, he was still faster then her. Opening it and slamming it himself, he wasn't willing to let her go just yet. "Tell me. Do you really sleep so soundly at night or do you cover it up every night ?" he asked her. This caused her to stop to see what he had to say.

"What?" Jane asking him.

"Every night, I have a dream. This dream is always the same dream, but it keeps breaking off as I get closer to the answer." he paused for a while, watching her to see if she was listening.

"This dream that I have is I'm holding someone down. It keeps pushing me back, but I keep pushing myself towards it. Like it doesn't want me, but I want it. It scratches me, punches me, it hurts me, but I don't care. I want this person, but this person doesn't want me. Trying so hard to grope it to gain control, while it budges like a maniac, like I'm raping someone! Do you understand what I'm saying?" watching her as she stood there looking away in distraught.

"What's the point?" she asked him, getting irritated.

"The point is every time I get to a point to see who this person is, I always wake up. I never see the face, I always end up waking up not knowing who it is. But just when I start my fucking day, I can only imagine you being that one person. That person who's driving me insane, every night in my dreams. You ruin me in many ways you don't know possible." he told her. Now revealing that he has desires for her, she wouldn't catch on, she was to busy being angry at him because of his dream that she found ridiculous.

"Dreams are not real. I can't believe that you get angry at me, about your dreams that you think I am in. When you cause so much shit on me that I can't stand you, make me feel like hell, and cause me to hate you even more, when I try to be nice. I hope you're at least humiliated, because you should never do something like that to me or anyone, if it's just a dream. It's not real, because it's all in your fucking head of yours!" Jane retorted back as she went in her room, ending that argument with him.

Now he knew that the contract between Ann and him is no longer useful. He had told her the truth, but she wasn't paying attention. Everything that was going through her mind was the way he was acting towards her. Stubborn as her head is or blind as she could be, there's things that she misses a lot. Like a curse she has, just jumping to conclusion and not even analyzing the situation. Tom still wasn't done, he was now getting even more angry at her. Rushing to her door, he slammed it open, causing Jane to get frightened, "Get out of my room!" she yelled at him. Still he didn't listen he walked up to her, but he didn't do anything. Just invading her space of privacy, she backed away yelling at him to get away from him. Still he wouldn't budge, then it caused her to start pushing him. "Tom get the hell out of here! I mean it!" she yelled on, nevertheless he continued to come closer and closer with an fuming look in his face.

"Tell me, where did you get that dress?' he asked her.

"I said get out!" she ignored his question.

"Where did you get that dress?"

"Why do you care? Get out of here or else I'll get someone to do it."

"I said, where did you get that dress?"

"Damn it, what the hell do you want me to do to you?"

"I said, where did you get that dress?"

"I don't know!" answering him truthfully, hoping that she had given him a good enough answer so that he would leave. Yet, he stayed there wanting to know more about that dress. "You don't even know who gave you that dress?" still facing her with no remorse. It would be easy for him to just walk away from her, but a part of him wanted to make more disruption. "No! God, why do you always ask these stupid questions? You know you liked this dress on me! I saw your face the first time I came out of the room," she retorted back to him as she brought up the way he looked at her. Still she continued to bring up the subject, "You make me feel so uncomfortable every time you watch me. Every time your near me, I feel like I don't want to be near you. Though I try to be nice to you, you act like a jerk to me. You keep aggravating me just by the way you talk to me. And tonight for once, I actually thought that you were a gentlemen! You weren't irritating, you didn't make me feel like I hated you. On top of that you surprised me when you thanked me and you danced with me! I let my guard down and you got to me . . . Again." feeling now a bit of relief telling him how she felt about him.

There was silence between them, they looked at each other with anger rising even more in them. Tom was at a point where he wanted to just smack her, but her words made him feel rather happy inside. It sounded just the way he wanted it, her to feel infuriated and he to feel supreme. "Just think of who gave you that dress, because who ever gave it to you . . ." he paused and walked out to the door, glaring at her with a smirk on his face, "Really wants you!" he warned her, putting his hands in his pockets he walked out of the room, leaving her to think of what he was talking about.


	23. Facing each other

**I'll get straight to the story, I promised to you all. And one more thing, enjoy . . . I guess?

* * *

**

It was morning and it was time to study, tests were in 2 days and everyone seemed to be panicking. Jane was trying her best to study, but it was rather hard when a lot of her anger is still with her. Ann, now deeply affected about the way Jane was feeling. "I can't stand him! Why does he always bug me? Did you even know that he had dreams about me?" This made Ann froze, _'Dreams? Oh my merlins! Please tell me you didn't just say that?' _she thought looking at her and giving a nervous chuckle. "Isn't that weird?" Ann tried to hide her face expression of guilt, but Jane caught her in the act. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked her, "I wasn't looking at you like that!" Ann defended herself quickly and nervously. If Jane didn't know her enough, she would of never guessed that she was lying. However, she wasn't much of a liar, because she always had a look of guilt or distress. "Your hiding something aren't you?" eyeing her up, "No, of course not. I wouldn't do anything like that." Ann covered up well enough. It still had Jane thinking twice. Before she could continue, Ann quickly excused herself. This made Jane feel as if she was left out, it was something she didn't notice that was bothering her. Not jumping to any conclusion, she decided to at least keep an eye out for her. Only for a temporary time, before she would find out soon.

Through out the day, Ann had kept her distance from Jane. Always making up excuses of why she couldn't study with her or how she was needed by teachers. This was irritating Jane, feeling like she was going to loose her patience, she had to continue studying. It was slowly turning night, while everyone went to eat dinner, Jane went by herself to eat, because Ann didn't show up. Her absence had made her feel more angry and now was losing it.

During her night routine, she was in the grouchiest mood. Anyone and everyone who passed by were greeted with a face of disapproval. Making everyone disappear from the corridors and appear inside their common room. Walking around stomping around in a bad mood, she heard what sounded like yelling. She stopped cautiously to see where it was coming from, listening hard and good, it was a voice she recognized; a noticeable voice, but odd. _'She never gets that mad and she never yells!' _thinking to herself, as she got near to the sound. It was coming from a door that she had never seen in the corridor, although she knew that this was Hogwarts, anything like this was possible.

Nearing to the door and pressing her ear to the door to try and hear through the door. It just sounded like a muffled noise, yelling about something, while another voice that was rather calm kept talking in the same tone. The angry tone was sounding more and more familiar, unable to put her finger on it, she continued to listen in. Then she heard what sounded like the name Jane, feeling nervous and uneasy, her curiosity was getting to her. If there was one thing she was going to do, which was open the door slightly to listen she knew it was going to be impossible. Since the door looked rusty, it looked like it was close to breaking and making noise. But still she didn't feel like giving up, she wanted to listen. Using her witch instincts she did a quick enchantment on the door, now she was able to listen to what they were talking about.

"So now she knows?" a distraught voice continued to argue

"Yes, what more do I have to say?" a calm voice told her.

"What's she going to do now? How the hell did she even take it? She wasn't shocked or anything? Was she surprised? What, what happened?"

"She was already in a peevish mood so she took it rather well. Aggravated as she was from the dance, ignorance over took her so that she wouldn't simply burst out in anger or listen to me. Simply, she was in silence, her reply was nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes,"

"That's not possible! With the way you treated her and you telling her the truth, I would of guessed she would of gave you a good slug on the face,"

"Of course now you know that she didn't. And now I must go,"

"Hold on, that's it?"

"That was all you wanted to know, I told you what I knew and that is all."

"There had to be more, I know you're hiding a lot more."

"Goodbye,"

"Wait!"

Jane quickly ran away from the door as she heard the footsteps coming near the door, she ran to the end of the corridor and hid there. Hoping that the person wouldn't see or hear her, she held her breath and hid in the shadows. As the footsteps came closer, she waited to see who it was. Thinking that maybe it was someone else, she felt like someone had kicked her stomach when she saw who it was. It was Tom! It was him that was talking in a low monotone

Walking to the common room quickly, her emotions were running high and out of control. Her duties were not finished, but she didn't care; not when she's feeling like this. Turning to the next corridor, she collided with someone, she gave a short scream of fright as it held her arm. It was Tom, holding her arm tight, he told her; "Haven't you ever expression heard of curiosity killed the cat?" meaning of her eavesdropping. _'How did he know?' _, feeling angry and surprised she pushed him roughly to the wall and continued walking. Clenching her fist tightly, she punched the door open when she entered the common room, while Tom followed from behind.

Jane plopped on the couch, as she put her hands on her head to try and clear up a headache that was slowly coming on. _'How would Ann do something like this? _sitting down trying to sort it out in her mind, she kept thinking to her self that it wasn't true. Running her hands through her hair, while telling herself that it wasn't true. Frustrated, she took her hair down to try and get rid of the headache, but it was only getting worse. Tom who was watching from behind, now sat across her; watching and observing her every move. Finally she looked up and saw Tom, "What! What do you want from me?" she asked him in a almost angered tone. He just sat still with no respond, this was slowly loosing her patience, "Stop looking at me! For the love of Merlin what is your problem? Do you enjoy doing this to me? I just want to tear your eyeballs out !" she started to get more outraged.

Tom still just sat there immobile, causing her to stand up and get even more aggressive. "What is your problem? Ever since I took this job, you've made my life hell. Why are you doing this to me? Did you do that to the other girl who worked here before me? Did you torture her as much as you did with me? Why the hell, couldn't it be some other girl that you can harass? No! It has to be me!"

"All I did was try to be nice, but you have to act like a dick. If you want something from me, just tell me damn it! I'm getting sick and tired of playing your games, I had enough. So if you want to me make me happy for once, just jump out of the fucking window and DIE!" feeling like she screamed her heart out, thinking that maybe it had some affect on him, he just fixed his uniform and sat there, watching her.

Her mind wasn't with her after what she did next, walking closer to him she yanked out her wand from her pocket of her robes, and pointed it right at his face; "You know what, I think I'll do it myself if I have to!" she told him as she stood ready to strike. Jane was something else, something Tom always wanted to see in her, it took only a matter of time and the right way to reveal what he wanted to see.

Believing that maybe it would affect him, he still just sat there watching her. It was silent for about a minute, until he finally moved. Cautiously and casual, he got up slowly with the wand still following his face, putting his hands in his pocket, looking relaxed. Jane looking at his deep brown chocolate eyes, "Go on!" he requested in a low monotone; taken aback, she now didn't know what to do. Throwing her off, she stood there with the wand armed, but unable to respond. Approaching her wand, making her feel uneasy, she took a step back. "Let's see how well you can do" he told her in the same tone, "Come on! I want to see if you can!" he came closer and closer, except she kept moving back slowly with fear.

"Come on Jane! You said you wanted to kill me, so do it! No time to waste, hurry up before someone finds us here." his soothing voice told her as she was on the verge of tears. "All the times that I had ever pestered you, now you can get your revenge. Now you'll feel victorious, knowing that you had killed you enemy. Go on!" his voice was slowly rising, "Tell me, how it feels that you are now ready to kill?" he was getting closer and closer to her, as she still moved away from him. Jane was scared and disgusted at the same time, _'Is he really willing to let me? It must be a joke!'_ crying quietly as she kept walking away.

"Come on! Kill me! Tell me, how does it feel now that you are ready to kill!" his voice was rising, still watching her. Confusion was running through her mind, his eyes were making her feel so ashamed to look. "Kill me!" he yelled. It was driving her insane just looking at him, then she stopped as she got close to a wall. Her wand was now leveled at his neck, volunteering to let the wand touch his neck he stood close to her. Crying quietly she wanted to look away, but she couldn't put her guard down, not now! "Weakling, you can't even do it! You couldn't even do it if it was your own father! A person like you should never get away with things like that. You're just an insolent bitch, all talk but you take no action." he whispered to her while taking pleasure in her anger that was slowly rising. "That's why things happened when you least expected." he continued as she felt a tap on her chest; she looked down and saw that his own wand was ready to strike at her chest. Looking at him in disgusted way, she thought to herself that maybe she had no chance to win. "What do you want from me?" she asked, as she awaited for an answer. "What is it that you wanted from me? I know there's something that you want, what is it?" she now had reversed the feelings, she was now angry and he was surprised, although he wouldn't show it. Her feelings was now turning into rage.

"What? Do you want me dead? Do you want me out of this job? What the fuck is it?" she yelled, "It's a simple fucking question, what is it?" she put her wand down and took her tie loose and loosen her white shirt. "Here, just kill me! Will that satisfy you?" she unbutton her shirt, exposing her chest a bit to let him kill her. She was at a point where she couldn't think twice. Tears were now trickling down to her neck as her she sobs quietly. "GO AHEAD! DO WHAT YOU WANT!" she yelled.

Still he stood there with the wand at her chest, there was silence between them two. Opening herself to him so that he may do harm to her, he just stalled. That wasn't what he wanted to do, it was something else and urge that was rising, but he was unable to identify what it was. Despite the idea the he dislikes her, he would attack; but he just couldn't.

"Now who's the weakling?" Jane told him in a quiet tone, she had a feeling that he was dumbstruck, since he just stood there unable to react. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself." Then with a swift move, she smacked him across the face, leaving a red mark on his face.

* * *

**Next one . . . **


	24. Desire: fulfilled

**Here you go!

* * *

**

Tom now had something that he had only felt once, like a dark door that had opened up inside him. All of his anger, rage, malice, produced him to feel violent, and violent he was. He threw down his wand and grabbed her arms, rapidly pushing her against the wall, while she shrieked in shock. When she had hit the wall, Jane gave off a loud groan; her back had hit something that was sticking out on the wall. Her upper spine had hit a nail, groaning in pain with her eyes closed she tried to move away, but she was unsuccessful. Tom was much stronger then her, he kept pushing her closer to the wall while she tried to move away. Her feet were off the floor with the way he was holding her up.

"Weakling? Yes! Because of you, you have done something to me that I can't explain. Everyday, I watch you, laugh, talk, move, and do your duties, yet you do something to me that causes me to go insane! Do you mean to seduce me? Are you planning to make me feel like this?" he told her as he shook her with all his might. Her arms were in so much pain, she was wailing for him to stop; but he had no remorse for her. Tom's voice was nothing she had ever heard, it was like a growl, "What makes you do this to me? DO YOU MEAN TO SEDUCE ME?" he yelled as she cried in pain.

Jane was feeling pain, pain that she hadn't felt in years. Physically and mentally. Wanting to feel relief she cried out loud, hoping that maybe it would take the pain away. Sticking her chest out to feel at ease from the throbbing of her back, he lifted her up higher with ease, causing her to scream as the nail scratched her back even with her uniform on. She felt like it had ripped her uniform from behind, stabbed her because she felt a something warm trickle down. Raising her head to the air, hoping that someone would hear her she said, "No more pain! No more pain, please! No more pain! I don't wanna feel it!"

As she was talking and slowly talking into a whisper, it echoed through his mind. It was slowly sinking into his mind, repeated into his brain like a broken record. Then a sudden rush of knowledge came to him, it was as if her words had opened another door. He knew what he wanted, it was right in front of him, it was dangling in his grip. It was slowly filling into his mind as he watched it in pain and watching her lips move as the tears were now going down her chest. Breathing hard, thinking whether to tell her, he didn't want to tell her, he wanted to show her.

Jane crying quietly while in pain, she felt her body slowly starting to level down while his body was coming closer to hers. Then a touch of warm and soft lips were placed on her own, moving them rapidly. This estrange feeling made her open her eyes quickly, giving a soft moan of confusions and pain she received by this kiss.

Finally parting from the kiss, he put her down and looked at her. Jane felt so embarrassed and shocked by this kiss, this was her first time that she had ever been kissed and especially from her enemy. Then something dawned on her, something that echoed in her mind after he had kissed her, "You . . .," she whispered, "You gave me the dress . . ." she told him in an alarming tone. He gave an evil chuckle, "Your not as thick as I thought!" he told her. Tom now felt whole, he had a wild look on his face. She had only seen this face too many times, knowing how things might get, she tried to stormed off, but he swiftly grabbed her and wanted more. He wanted more of this new feeling , this desire that he thought would never felt so good. While Jane was unsure of whether to be afraid or confused, she didn't know what to think of it. To Tom it was like a new drug, wanting even more of it.

Swiftly he moved, by grabbing her face he placed her red candy lips into his and tasted them with his own lips. Enjoying every single kiss, he wanted more and more. But Jane was now declining to it, she tried to push him away from her, but she was unsuccessful since he was far to strong and her arms were all ready sore. All the while, the taste of his lips were making her feel weaker and weaker. She tried to punch him over and over, but he had no affect. But she somehow couldn't deny the feeling of being kissed.

It was a wonderful feeling of being kissed, never had she felt like this. Knowing that this was all too weird but wonderful, she realized that she was kissing her own enemy and she was enjoying it. Giving a loud moan of pain and shock as he found her tongue. He played with it with his own, also experimenting. Her moaning was making even more greedy for her, harder and harder he kissed her, but he felt like he wasn't gaining much, with her leaning on the wall.

Still kissing her he violently pulled her away from the wall and dragged her to the couch. Releasing her from the kiss and pushing her on the couch. Jane was pleading to him while she was crying, " Please stop it, your hurting me." But he wasn't listening.

"What do you want?" she yelled at him trying to push him off of her, still he was holding her down more roughly and responded in a lustful tone, "You." Jane knew it was now or never, getting up she tried to get off the couch and away from him, but it was useless. "Where are you going? Didn't you want me to do what I wanted to do?" he mocked her as he held her down with the rest of his body on her. "Please! Don't do this to me. I promise I'll never bother you." she reasoned with him calmly with a sound of fear in her voice, but he wasn't listening. Pinning her arms down he finally was free to slowly unbutton her shirt, making her more agitated she fidgeted even more, but her tone was still in a calm low tone. He was indeed victorious at the time, he had her right where he wanted her and he was eventually fulfilling his desire.

Tom was wanting to maker her feel a little bit more comfortable, in his own sick way. He wiped the tears of her face, caressed and stroked her cheek, gave a fake warm smile. Jane was all ready in a state of fear and confusion, she didn't know what to make of it, so she quietly let him talk. Gently grabbing her face and neck, he told her, "I'm going to finish what I started and you're not going to stop me."

Those words stung her like a bee, her face turning red in embarrassment, the authority that prevented her from moving, the struggle and the pleads she cried, did nothing to him, but something to her. Panic and anger made her react to what she was going to do next. Letting one arm free she slapped him on the face hard and pushed him, she didn't want to be the victim no more, she wanted to be the survivor.

Once she finally managed to get one arm out, she punched him in the face with a struggle, still he was strong to prevent it from happening. No matter, she would attack full throttle if she had to, finally she managed to set herself loose, standing up she to make a run. Out of the blue, Tom just grabbed her back and made her sit down on his lap. Holding her he told her, "I'm sorry! Don't leave me now, not now!" holding her tighter and tighter, he didn't let go of her. In silence he was pleading for her to stop, telling her to stay with him, don't leave him alone, apologizing over and over, threatening himself for what he had done. Like a little child, pleading to his mother to not leave him in the dark. Trying to make an opening with his arms to get free, she felt it was useless, his words were like a remedy to her. Making her listen to him, like he was singing a song that made you want to listen. Over and over he told her to not leave him, rocking back and forth, they were slowly calming themselves.

Blood pressure was slowly declining, there tensions were becoming subdued, their body's were now at a calm state. Jane's shoulders that was once tense were slowly relaxing. Rocking back and forth slowly he held her as she listened to him. In her mind she knew his words were like a poison, a sweet poison, one that made you limp from the first taste and made you hungry for more. It was taking over her, she knew it was dangerous but it was tempting to try and not listen. Calming her self, she leaned a bit back while he leaned his head on her neck. With his eyes closed he murmured the words to her as his lips slowly touched her neck and whispered it to her ear, making her feel weak but cherished. That right there was her weak spot, the neck, once his lips touched her neck she was already in a trance. Repeating the same lines over and over, he knew he had her where he wanted her, but the problem was, how long was he going to keep this up? Not sure of what else to do, he just contiued until she was starting to break from it.

* * *

Sorry people, I need to finish here . . . . Sad to say that I'm finishing soon with this story, but doesn't mean I can't have a sequel. Lol. 


	25. Breaking away

**Here's the next one for yall. Thanks for the kindly responses. I felt like a genius when I had toe responses.

* * *

**

Then he felt the warm trickle from the back of Jane. Slowly taking off her robe, she didn't realize that he was doing it Trance in a deep state of craving she didn't bother to notice. Over and over, he kissed her neck as his hands were slowly figuring her curves, indulging every moment of it as he moved, with no limits of her stopping him he studied her more and more. Running his hands through her hair and face, feeling the warmth ness of her, the sweet smell of innocence running though her body. He could feel the same craving for her coming back, tempted to do so many things to her, he tried to discipline himself. Trying not to get over with himself, other then the part were she was slowly making noises, the same feeling was coming. Only this time stronger, it was slowly stinging him, alluring him to continue what he had done. Groping her arm harder so that he could control himself, the trance was slowly wearing out making her feel uneasy, grunting to himself to stay focused. Difficult to try and restrain himself, Tom was trying really hard. Too hard that when he had touched Jane's cut, she broke out of it and woke up. Her eyes opened, everything now, came back to her. All the wrong things that he had done, what they were doing, and the feeling of fright came back to her, that awkward feeling she would have when she was with her father alone in a room.

Jumping off of him she ran out of the common room and into the hallways, thinking now to stay away from there. She felt like it was unsafe, unable to rest or feel at ease, she knew that she had to resolve into going somewhere else. After running away from the portrait, in her mind she heard his footsteps coming closer and closer to her, speeding up her pace, she ran like there was no tomorrow. Over and over, the sounds of his footsteps and his voice were echoing through her mind. Distraught by the illusions running through her mind, she didn't know where she was running to or where she was headed for. Weary from running to no where she felt like she wanted to scream, let out everything that she was feeling. Like the serpent that just bit her in her heart, ready to scream for help, but something was holding her back. Then she finally stopped, she leaned back to the wall, feeling the sharp pain of her cut on the back. Quickly moving so that it wouldn't hurt, _'I wanna hide. Get me away, I don't know where, but somewhere. Help me!' _she thought to herself, then a door appeared right next to her, thinking whether her mind was deceiving her, she touched the door to make sure it was real. It was wood and it was real, she didn't have time to think about how the door got there, with no second thought she went in.

It was a beautiful room, filled with pillows to rest and to her surprise she saw a base of water with what looked like bandages. Never had she thought of a room like this, but then she remembered, this school is filled with secret places and rooms. Grateful for the bandages since she didn't have her wand, she had to do it herself. Slowly taking of her shirt to mend her cut, although it was tricky for her to do it by herself, she managed to do an okay job. The wound wasn't deep, but it was enough to leave a scar.

Trying hard to forget about the even that had happened, while cleaning her cut, she was quietly crying to herself. It was then, that she realized what was happening to her, she had changed the way she reacted when she thought of her father. Of all the times that she had ever thought of her father, she couldn't control herself, always hating him, letting out her anger that she kept bottled up. It always affected someone, but this time, it was different! It was the way Tom handled her, it was in an unusual way, it had changed the way she reacted towards her anger. It had made her calm and more controlled for some odd reason. In so many ways, he remind her of her father by his actions and sometimes just his ambiance. Closing her eyes, to calm herself more, images were coming back through her mind, comparing him to her father by his actions adding on something else into it. More cruelty to his actions with a hint of what looked like love. Unsure of everything, shaking her head violently, wiping way the tears she tried hard to not think about him.

Opening her eyes, she looked around the room and found that the door was open, fear struck her for a moment, thinking that maybe he would find her if she left the door opened. Running clumsily towards the door she slammed it shut, taking away all of her energy she leaned on the door just to prevent herself from falling. Breathing hard and uneven, she was tired of everything, gathering her energy she slowly dragged herself with the help of the wall to the pile of soft pillows.

The sound of her feet scrapping on the hard, cold, bricks, her hands following the wall as it guided her to comfort; her feet were giving in, ready to buckle, but she refused. _'Come on, get on that damn pillows. Move it! Don't stop . . . You know you can't!'_ Wait! Something was wrong and she could feel it. It didn't sound like her, _'Fall. Fall right now. It will do you no good, he's going to find you. What will you do if he finds you? You can't do it Jane . . .' _her knees were close to touching the ground, _'No! GET UP! Prove them wrong, prove your father wrong.' _lifting herself up she continued, her pace was slow but it was enough, _'Stop, you know your too weak! Your going to hurt yourself, Jan.' _stopping mid way she convinced herself that maybe she was too weak, _'It's useless, he will win, he may not be here now. But you know you can't win him . . .' _then something clicked in her mind, it was the way she was talking to herself. When did she ever put herself over anyone like that? Out of all her years, she would never talk to herself like that, not like this. She wasn't weak, she was strong! Getting her senses together, she leaned back on the wall to see around the room, certainly, there was no one in the room. Feeling like she was being bewitched in her mind, thinking maybe he was inside, but he wasn't, no one was. Dragging herself down to catch her breath and regain strength she closed her eyes. Feeling peaceful, but dangerous in a way.

Then an aura of memory came to her, the room was no longer cleansed, indulgence made the room feel cautious. A serpent had entered into defenseless territory, with only one thing to defend her. Her words!

With her eyes closed she could feel his breathing close to her, not opening her eyes she started to talk to him.

"Tom,"

"Yes,"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you find interest in one person, when there are other's who could be better?"

"Simple, your unique."

"Aren't we all?"

" No. Not all. They maybe be different, but you have something special,"

"What is that?"

"Your past . . . Present . . . And possibly your future."

"How you would you know that? You can't read my mind or tell my future."

"How did you think I found you?" he answered in a low monotone. Causing her to stop breathing when he answered, shocked by his respond. It was impossible for him to read her mind, it wouldn't be true. No one could do that, unless you were a powerful wizard, but he couldn't do that? Could he? Breathing again, she finally opened her eyes and exhaled out. Looking at him with no sense of fear in her mind or on her eyes, he stared at her and offered his hand to help her up. Ignoring it she continued,

"What do you want from me?"

"Must I answer you again?"

"No, there's something else. I know it." keeping her tone calm and steady,

"What do you think?" he leaned in closer, intimidating her for his own pleasure. "You don't want me, you want something else don't you?" Jane figured out something, "No, I want you, but yes, there is something else." he brushed a strand of hair away from her face, making her fidget a bit. "Tell me," she silently told him as she closed her eyes again, "Tell me. Tell me what else you want?" making herself think that maybe he would say something, it was a lie.

* * *

Next . . . 


	26. changed

**Continue . . .

* * *

**

Silence was her only answer from him, their uneven breaths they heard from each other. Jane felt like she knew what she had to do, opening her eyes, she randomly gave touched his cheek. Looking into his cold dead eyes, she saw nothing in it, his face gave off this sympathetic look. Giving him a little peck on his cold lips, she looked to see how he would react. He had none. Again she kissed his lips for the last time, this one was more deeply and more meaningful, that in way Tom had felt something more then just lust. As for Jane, she was feeling more then love, it was also anger.

Knowledge had hit her at a time where she needed it the most and it was now. Pulling him away she violently pushed him down. Screaming at the top of her lungs, letting everything go, this was the last time she was going to trust herself with him. Punching his face and pulling his shirt, she had him on hold. Aggressively hitting him, screaming more then she could, all of her energy seemed to gather now. Even though her muscles were ready to break down, she was as wild as a cat. Hitting and punching, scratching his face with hate, cursing at him for everything he ever did to her. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! I WON'T WASTE MYSELF ON YOU! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she yelled at him, she didn't even know that he wasn't even fighting back. Laying there letting her beat him, his nose was bleeding uncontrollably, scratches on his chest, his neck was red with the strangling. Every part of him was slowly becoming into fresh flesh, Jane was making him look worse, he didn't even look like himself any more. It was a point where he couldn't be recognized, each punch was filled with hate, like rocks being thrown at an harmless person with no sense or thought of fighting back.

Jane's anger had become into an violent act that she couldn't control, breaking the barrier that she had on herself, no longer feeling any sympathy nor any thoughts of consequences. Blood was all over her hands, pieces of skin under her fingernails, traces of blood on her face, her hair was messy like an wild animal. Then it got to a point where she realized what she was doing, when she saw his eyes. It was just jet black, no chocolate color eyes, just pure black. Scared by this she back off, as he slowly started to rise towards her. Putting her hands to her mouth in fear, she was quickly moving away from him, stumbling right onto the wall. Screaming in fear, she closed her eyes and leaned back to get away. Which caused her to hit her head on the wall hard.

Opening her eyes, she realized that he was no longer there. He was gone! Still in the same place where she had hit her head and the same place where she had sat down to rest. Looking at her hands, she saw no blood, no bits of skin, touching her face to feel for anything, there was none. Everything was back as it was, not Tom, no fear. Looking around to see if there was anything out of place, there was nothing. Unsure of whether it was real or an illusion, thinking hard of what had happened or how it happened. _'You sat down to rest, closed your eyes and you must have had that dream. Think, it was only a few minutes ago? Or was it? What time was it?' _time was something she wasn't thinking about when she was in depression. To her it felt like minutes, when it was really hours that had passed, it passed by so fast unable to remember what time she had finished her shifts, and to when she ran away from the portrait. Then realizing that it was 4 o'clock in the morning, it was only a matter of hours that the students will wake up and get ready for testing. None of that bothered her, it was all the things that had happened to her was making her busy from thinking about tests. Closing her eyes again, she fell into a deep slumber that for once she felt peaceful but in a state were she wasn't herself any more and no longer would she return.

Outside the door, someone stood by the door, leaning against the wall. Giving a grin that looked like it had accomplished something, wiping his lips, it walked away as his footsteps slowly faded away.

* * *

**It's coming to an ends soon, but I thought about it and I will have a sequel. About what? Just wait and see.**


	27. repent for your mistakes

sort of short, i've been hella busy with school since i'm almost done. i need to know what you guys really thing about this chapter, Jane has gotten a lot more brutal.

* * *

Crazy as the night was, testing was going under commence and there were a lot of panicked kids. All except Tom and Jane. Tom was in a state of coolness, he had no reason to be panicked or nervous, it was just a test, easily done if he answered everything correctly. Jane, she didn't even think about it, no energy to think about things like that, not now. As she slept a good 3 hours, she managed to stumble her way out of the room, making her way to the hospital wing with the possibility that she wouldn't be questioned by anyone. However, it was far too late. The moment she closed the door and it vanished, a Professor had just made the turn of the corridor and saw her almost fall down.

"What's wrong Jane?" the Professor told her, he had no respond from her. Lifting her head to see who it was, he saw how pale she looked, "Are feeling well? My, you look deathly sick! Let's take you to the hospital wing," responding to her illness that he thought she had. Not saying a word, hunching over with her hair all over her face, she had no cares of going to the hospital wing, yet she went.

Once she arrived there, she atomically went to sleep.

A few hours passed, not knowing what time it was she knew she was up, yet she kept her eyes closed. Not wanting to go back to the place she hated, Jane wanted to avoid it, none of it made sense now. Everything that she thought she knew, was obsolete, no longer could she remember her past. The only thing that she could think of was what she will do when she's out of school. Also, how she was going to live with herself; knowing that she somehow sinned. It would make no difference if she tried to avoid it, it would be like a bad cut, that would forever bleed. Never to end, never to heal, yet she could cover it. Cover what you know, keep a smile on your face, don't let them know how you feel.

"Jane." said a quiet rough voice, it was Professor Dumbledore. "Yes, Professor." she opened her eyes now, "You are troubled, I can tell." he lowered his head showing his deep soft blue eyes over his moon spectacles. _'Troubled? Yes, I'm troubled by a lot of things! One of them is Tom and the other is my friend!'_ she wanted yell at him, "No, nothing is sir." she shook her head in disagreement. "Don't fool an old man, even we can tell how the youthful are feeling, even if we are what some students call twisted." he smiled to her, making her smile too at his comment.

"You've missed the testing today," Professor Dumbledore told her as he took out a letter from his pocket. Why isn't that people just don't do what they were suppose to do? It only hit her now that there was consequences into what she had just done. "Oh crap! The tests!" she yelled as she stride to get up. A shock of pain from her back made her lay back down. "That won't be necessary," he told her, helping her sit up. "I have given the teachers permission for you to make it up tomorrow, since you have been, from what I see injured." indicating her cut from her back. "It will be quite a scar there, Madam Josly didn't have enough time to patch it up nicely." Everything came back to her mind from last night, that cut was going to be her reminder of that fearful night. "If there is one thing that I'll never ask is, how you received that cut on your back. It maybe none of my business, but I assure you that if someone had given you that cut, you would find a way to make them pay . . ." he told her, making her freeze; making no sudden movement or eye contact. Professor Dumbledore could already tell that what he was speaking was truth, yet, he wouldn't reveal it to her, it was more like a lesson for her to learn.

"I'll leave you to think about it, until then, rest while you can. Tomorrow you have extra tests." he reminded her, exiting the room with a twinkle in his eye. With his presences now gone, she was able to move, she didn't want to think about it anymore now that he had brought it up more. Feeling irritated, she didn't want to be in there anymore, grabbing her clothes, she changed and walked out with no thought of telling the nurse.

Walking around not knowing what to do she, she had other things on her mind, one of them was how she was going to talk to Ann without having to choke her. Realizing that she had kept secrets behind her back, making a deal with what she thought was the devil, a disaster that couldn't be repaired unless they she decided to put it on the side, forget about it and never to think about it. When indeed she knew that there were scars left all over it.

Not knowing that she was walking around in circles, she passed the same students at least three times, even passing Tom, watching her pass without stopping her; wondering if she remembers of anything that had happened the other night. One thing for sure, he wouldn't forget what had happened between them, in his opinion it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. However, it was something that he wouldn't admit too, it was only natural that he didn't show his true feelings. Breaking the barrier at times with Jane, she saw who he really was; but would she use it against him? It wasn't possible, Tom knew she was unable to tell anyone the truth, all the other times she would have had the chance to tell; yet she held back. Not just that; she also learned something, he was too unable to tell the truth to anyone. Like she does, only he learned to cover it well with a well written scripts in his mind. Written with in seconds and a facial expression that is so convincing, he was out of a dilemma.

Jane thought to herself, why does she even have emotions? Wishing that she didn't have it at all, wishing that she would go on with out feeling and let go of everything so easily, it was something she would be happy without. Of course, reality hits when she sees Ann. _'Of course your going to be needing it, that's what sets you apart from the others.' _Ann walked up to her with a sad look in her face. Opening her mouth to speak, Jane raised her hand to silence her, not looking at her she told her "Sssh, not a word. Not yet!" looking around to see if there was any way of avoiding it, she straighten herself back up and looked at her.

"You give me one good reason why I should hear what you have to say?" silently telling her in a cold tone. Ann thinking hard, said "Because I'm your friend." touching her shoulder.

Slowly sweeping of her arm she responded, "Friend? I don't even know what the meaning of friend is anymore?" giving a cold glare. "One more time, tell me what is your reason?" no feelings were running through her mind, she knew she could loose her best friend, but the question is why was she doing this?

* * *

Loving everyone who is reading my stories, you are all great!


	28. His state of mind, literally!

**I'm so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't been writing! I had a mean writers block, it wasn't even funny. > Please forgive me. I have a lot of people who can't wait for the next one. I really have a lot more written down, but i can't show it to everyone, trust me! They'll think i'm off myrockers.I have the perfect ending for this. If you thought the other chapters was a bit kinky, wait till you read this last 2 or 3; like I said before if you can't handle please don't read it. **

**I have more, but I just can't write everything, due to summer school and homework everyday, 'Damn Algebra!' Anyways, please be patient with me, I'm trying my hardest to write this. Until then Enjoy. MAHALO!

* * *

**

She would gladly give her her peace of mind, telling everything that she endured last night, ignoring the signs that Tom gave her, Ann's questioning of her and Tom, was it that obvious that she didn't notice it.

"One, thing I know that I you would never forgive me for. But it was for your own safety-"

"Safety? Ha! The first thing I heard today that sounded like trash,"

"But it was! I swear! I was preventing him from actually doing what he had desired. Yes! I had seen what he had wanted, trust me, I would want to give up my life to protect you from having it happened to you. Even if it meant threatening him and putting myself in harms way."

"Well, thanks for your words of kindness; you might as well forget about it because you were too late . . ."

"Too late? What do you mean? I knew he told you, but . . ."

" . . . Look at me, what do you think?"

"Oh my Merlins! Did her really-"

"Tried to, is the word. Managed to get control of him before he could go on. Tell this to anyone this will be the last conversation we ever have. I have a feeling that he's not going to say anything. Eventually we are even . . . But you might as well tell me everything you sold to him. I'm tired of lies, I've heard them all my life and the last thing I need is to have it from a 'friend'; explain yourself." explaining a little bit of what had happened. "I won't lie to you, not now and never again. I know I shouldn't of done that, but I knew if he was really going to react, I would of warned you." Ann now ready to break out in tears, Jane kept silent and showed no sign of sympathy, "Do you remember the day when we had to make the desire potion? Everyone's attention was towards you, when the bozo managed to trick you. I manage to concentrate enough on his desire, simply ignoring your laughs. Believe me, I wish I could of taken it all back. I really wish I did, everything was something that came straight out of a horror book. The whole thing made me cringe," Jane lazily following her. "I can't really explain it- look, just come to my room."

Together they went in her room, taking something out from under the bed she saw what looked like a pension. "Is that a pension?" asking in a vague voice, "Yeah, got it last year from my brother. I saved the memory here, I figured that sometime I was bound to tell you, but I guess it's not possible. Let me gather the memory," Looking into the pensive, she swirled it with her wand. Taking a minute, she found it, handing it to her so that she would have a look, but before she would see Ann told her; "When you look inside, you feel like you're there, but you wont have any effect if you yell." Giving a curious look, Jane didn't know why she would even yell, "Why would I do that?" asking her. Ann knew that it was going to be too harsh, but she had to tell her. "Because there is nothing you can do about it. Take or leave it." nodding her head to her.

Jane gave the pensive an eerie look, it just look like white swirls on there, there weren't enough memories in there to see a lot of things, then, her eye caught something. It look like a snake. Looking at it, she closed in on the pensive, trying to get a better look at it. It was slowly turning blurry, trying to quickly look at it, she didn't realized that her face was in there. Taking it out, she gasped. Ann watched her, she wanted to laugh since Jane didn't know how to use a pensive. "You have to stick your whole face inside." telling her only now.

Cautiously looking in, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Everything was blurry, swirls of smoke, and people passing by her so fast. Then she landed on the floor. Looking around she saw that she was in a white room, everything looked untouched, the cupboards, the drawers, the lamps. Only one thing in the room preoccupied space, yet when she looked at it, it looked undisturbed. Walking slowly towards it, she realized that it was her, sleeping soundly in the room. "What am I doing in here?" she asked herself out loud, hoping that maybe she'd get an answer.

Suddenly, she heard a noise, a soft hiss some where in the room. Looking around in the room, she tried to spot out the sound and where it was coming from. Slowly it was starting to get louder, making her panic at the sound, even thinking that she could prevent her sleepy self from getting hurt; forgetting that it was all memory, she couldn't possibly do anything. It was now echoing in the room, over and over, the sound was like an never ending noise, coming from all different directions. Looking around in the room frantically, trying to find the source, until, it stopped. In seconds it turned silent, gratefully thinking that the sound went away, she realized that something was wrong. Certainly it was quiet, but too quiet, when she realized that she couldn't hear her own breathing, since she was hysterical about the hissing sound; she would be breathing hard. Yet, she wasn't because she couldn't hear herself. Opening her mouth to say a word, yet, nothing came out.

All of a sudden, what was once a white room, quickly turned black in an instant before her eyes. The walls turned black, the cupboards, the floor, and even the sheets of the bed that sleeping Jane was on, all except Jane's clothes. It was still white, the only thing that stood out in the room. Even sleeping Jane could sense something happening when she started to shift around uncomfortably.

Looking at herself, she walked up to see what was the disturbance, but before she could get there, she heard the slithering sound again, and it was next to sleeping Jane.

* * *

**I'll be back, promise ya'll. Please bare with me**. 


End file.
